Oceanus Procellarum: A Silver Millennium Adventure
by akait39
Summary: The Silver Millennium Era: a time of peace & a time of war. A treaty is made between the Moon and Earth and it stays strong. Or does it? The soon-to-be-wed couple involve themselves in extra-curricular activities, unknown to the other. More details inside
1. The Beginning of It All

Oceanus Procellarum: A Silver Millennium Adventure

By Lady Moon Goddess

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon… how sad. Naoko Takeuchi… I love you.

A/N: This is my first SM fic, so please have mercy on me. I was listening to a song and all of a sudden the idea for this story popped into my mind. The weird thing is, is the song had nothing to do with the premise…weird. Anyway, I do hope you like my work.

Summary: The Silver Millennium; the most glorious era. Queen Selene announces the birth of her new daughter. Soon after, a war between the moon and an unknown planet occurs. Because of the war, Selene discusses a peace treaty with Earth. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion are to be wed when Serenity comes of age. The treaty holds strong, but what happens between the betrothed couple? Will the wedding take place, or will their extra-curricular activities ruin everything?

Chapter One: The Beginning of It All

She placed the wet cloth over her forehead. She waited for the doctor's instructions and looked over at her assistant and close friend. The woman gave her Queen a soft smile then took her hand. She whispered words of comfort and happiness. Selene nodded and felt the urge to push. She raised her head and paused for the doctor's approval. She squeezed Luna's small hand and leaned forward to exert more force. The doctor motioned for the nurses to light more candles and bring him a towel.

Luna's eyes lit up as she watched the baby's head emerge after leaving her mother's womb. Selene clutched her silver sheets and inclined her head and directed her eyes towards her knees. The baby's arms waved about as it waited for its legs to feel the sensation of air against its newly exposed skin for the first time. Tears escaped Luna's blue eyes; she gave the queen a gentle hug, telling her that it was almost over. Selene gave one last push and collapsed onto her feather-filled pillows.

Nurses rushed to the queen's bedside and checked her pulse. Luna heard a collective sigh when the nurses detected her fast paced pulse.

Luna left her side and approached the doctor. "The child is perfect. Nothing out of the ordinary and Queen Selene will be back on her feet as soon as tomorrow."

He handed the baby wrapped in a soft pink blanket to Luna and signaled to his assistants to prepare to leave the queen's bedchamber. Luna nodded and smiled down at the sleeping newborn. "I'm sure King Sirius would like to see his daughter." Luna smiled and headed towards the luminous white doors with their beautifully engraved angelic motifs.

There he sat, hands restlessly clasped – knees shaking. She walked towards him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. His head shot up and his body jumped in surprise. It was then King Sirius's eyes noticed the little bundle cradled within his friend's arms. He slowly rose from his chair and tenderly slid his hands beneath his infant daughter. The baby's eyes opened and gazed upon the new face looking down upon her. Sirius held out a finger and she quickly grasped the large digit in her tiny hand. He smiled and looked up at Luna, who was shedding a silent tear in that sentimental moment. She bowed low and left the new father with his baby girl.

She sat on her dark throne, watching every moment, her hand gliding over the smooth surface of her crystal ball and the image disappeared. She closed her eyes and pictured her moment of triumph over the Moon Kingdom. She smiled, but her fantasy was interrupted by the arrival of her general.

"My Queen, Selen—" He said while in a deep bow.

"Jadeite… do you think I don't already know?" Her eyelids fluttered open and she stared at him with piercing eyes.

He bowed even lower than before and backed away in fear and awe. "I'm sorry, my Queen," he replied, and a blue aura enveloped him and soon he was gone.

Queen Beryl stood and summoned Kunzite, her most senior and powerful general. He emerged from his white shield and approached Queen Beryl and fell upon one knee, placing a small kiss upon the back of her hand. "Kunzite," she said in that silken tone he had come to know and respect. Looking up into her deadly red eyes he lowered his eyes, waiting for her orders, "As the leader of my guardians, it falls to you to keep an eye on the new princess." Kunzite nodded his understanding, stood up and bowed. He turned on his heel, and was about to disappear, but was interrupted by Beryl's voice behind him. "Oh and Kunzite," He faced the queen and gazed at her face framed by her sumptuous flowing hair. "The war is upon us." She turned her head and gave an evil smirk. With that said his white force field surrounded him and drew him into the dark abyss.

Selene smiled down at her precious treasure. She listened to the baby's mobile;taking out the locket she had specially made for her Serenity and opened the star. She listened to its familiar tune and started to hum along. Little Serenity began to stir and Selene slipped the locket around her child's neck after picking her up.

Luna walked into the room and noticed Selene standing there with her daughter cradled in her arms. She quickly went into a bow. Selene stood there looking at her friend, surprised at the formal gesture. She moved to Luna's side and placed her free hand underneath Luna's chin and smiled down at her friend and advisor. "Luna, why act as if I were only your Queen and not your friend?"

"Well, some of the palace workers have brought to my attention the fact they believe I lack the respect you are due and criticize me for treating you only as a friend."

Selene motioned for Luna to follow as they continued discussing the issue at hand. Selene gave a quiet sigh and looked down at Serenity before speaking, "Luna, I have known you all my life. We were playmates before my mother was crowned Queen. We have maintained a special bond all these years and since we are so close, I would rather have you see me as your friend, not simply your Queen." She smiled and Luna hugged her gently.

It had been eight months since the child of the moon was born. The kingdom knew of her birth, but the public waited patiently for the formal announcement, which would take place this very day.

A rather large crowd gathered around the Moon Palace awaiting the king and queen to bring out their child. It was early morning and the courtyard was almost entirely full of people. The cruel sun beat down on the loyal citizens and Luna watched the growing crowds from the comfort of her quarters. She rested, supported by her gold beaded, purple pillows. She brushed aside her wavy bangs and tucked them behind her pierced ears –her crescent earrings beside her on the bedside table.

Her head turned quickly towards the door at the sound of approaching footsteps. She waited for a knock, but whoever it was clutched the doorknob and entered. She gave a sparkling smile, sat up and moved off the bed and walked towards her guest. He wrapped his arms around her small waist while she gently settled her head upon his strong chest. Luna fiddled with the tresses of his snow-white hair and gazed up into his green eyes. Artemis softly placed his hand on the small of her back.

He reluctantly stepped back a few paces, but grasped her hands in his and slowly swayed side to side – looking her over and liked what he saw. "I missed you, Luna."

She gave him another of her perfect smiles, and once again they fell into another embrace. She nodded and placed her forehead against his chest.

After a moment or two, she stood back.

"Does Queen Venn really need you?" She looked up into his eyes, hoping he would give her the answer she wanted to hear. Artemis brought his lips down upon her delicate ones and the couple shared a moment of passion with his love washing over her.

"Luna… Venus has only recently ended a war with Uranus. Queen Venn asked Selene personally for some extra help. She offered me and I can't do a thing about it." They wrapped their arms around each other once more, wanting to savor every moment they had alone together. "I'm just glad Queen Venn came to welcome Serenity."

Luna closed her eyes and escaped into her own thoughts; thoughts of a world where only she and Artemis were together…forever. She was quickly interrupted by Artemis pulling away and gliding into a bow. She looked towards the door and blushed. "I'm sorry, my queen, I lost track of time," she said by way of explanation and offered a quick bow before taking hold of Artemis's hand, "We will go get Serenity." They each bowed one last time and headed for the princess's bedroom.

Queen Beryl tilted her head to the side then straightened. She gazed at her crystal ball, thinking up a clever plan to somehow ruin the welcoming of baby Serenity into the kingdom. She called for Kunzite and Zoicite and they immediately appeared before her. She rose and stepped down the short flight of steps leading to the floor from her throne and approached the two waiting generals. "Zoicite, you have failed me in the past," she chided. Zoicite dared not look her in the eye, and lowered his gaze, "I asked Kunzite to train you and he tells me you are ready."

This time he met her eyes and gave answer, reassuring Beryl she wasn't making a mistake, but Kunzite stepped in. "My queen, what do you have in mind for us?" He didn't like being in Queen Beryl's presence for too long, because her temper could fire up at any moment and he didn't want to be on the receiving end.

Queen Beryl turned her back and returned to her crystal ball then spoke, "We need to act quickly," she stated in a commanding tone as she sat down upon her throne, crossing her legs, her purple dress sliding to one side, exposing her thigh, "My war is expected, but not this soon, because Serenity is still so young. I want plans for war to be placed on hold."

The generals listened carefully, but didn't know where this was going. Uncrossing her legs and re-crossing them, switching position, Beryl continued, "Why I called you here today was not to begin hostilities, only warn dear Selene that I am coming with a great force." Kunzite and Zoicite inclined their heads and bowed, turned on their heels -- flower buds surrounded Zoicite while a shield of white enveloped Kunzite. But before they vanished, Beryl added her last instructions "Make sure the Moon Kingdom is left in a state of panic." With that said, the generals disappeared.

Selene stood behind Sirius, her arms wrapped about her husband as she placed her head against his shoulder. Sirius turned within the orbit of her embrace to face her, placing his chin upon her head. He then cupped her face in his massive hands and brought his sweet lips to hers and kissed her tenderly. They both turned together when they noticed Luna and Artemis enter the room.

Luna carried Serenity over to Selene. She lifted her child from Luna's arms and moved towards the balcony door. "Sirius, are you ready?" He immediately joined her and offered his beloved wife a sweet smile.

The white marble clock tower sounded from the center of the kingdom. It chimed nine times, and on the tenth, Selene and Sirius strolled onto the balcony, overlooking the empire. The crowd roared at the sight of their king and queen, accompanied by their baby daughter. Selene handed Serenity to Sirius and raised her moon pendant, suspended on a chain that hovered above her naval. She held it aloft at eye level. Soon, the crystal ascended from its cradle within the locket. A magnificent white light stretched out over the crowds below – then vanished as quickly as it came.

Selene began her address, her voice resounding over the multitude, making it easy for her people to hear what she was saying, "My fellow children of the moon… my husband and I are here to formally announce my daughter's induction into the royal house of the Moon Kingdom." The public responded with loud cheering and applauding.

Serenity started crying. Sirius looked up and asked for Selenity's assistance. She smiled, her arms outstretched towards Serenity. "The sound of the crowds must be bothering her," she told him in a quiet tone. She turned to Luna, motioning her to hold Serenity.

Selenity faced the crowd once again, placing her hands upon the railing. "Sorry for that interruption. Little Serenity isn't use to large crowds quite yet I'm afraid," she said with a smile as her eyes swept over the cheering crowds. She turned to her husband as the public chuckled in response.

Luna placed her hand upon Selenity's shoulder and guided her back into the throne room. Sirius noticed his wife's absence and took control of the situation.

Luna then spoke candidly, "I'm sorry, Selenity, but baby Serenity isn't behaving normally," Luna told her as gently as she could.

Selenity looked into Luna's eyes before giving her reply; the obvious worry filling her fathomless blue orbs. "Yes, this isn't her usual cry and her crescent has been flashing sporadically ever since you handed her to me." Selenity sat upon her crystal throne, an elbow resting upon its upholstered armrest -- her fist tucked under her jaw.

Artemis approached the worried queen, and squatted beside her. "My Queen, do you know what all this could mean?"

Selenity lifted her head and looked into his caring, green eyes. She smiled softly and folded her hands in her lap, unconsciously wrinkling her white satin gown.

She sighed quietly and stood up, Artemis also rising. "I really have no idea what is wrong," she told him, concern etched in her usually tranquil expression. Almost immediately, Serenity's cries grew louder and near ear shattering. Silent tears formed in Selenity's eyes and she quickly wiped them away before they fell upon the apple-like contours of her flushed cheeks. She took her crying daughter from Luna and rocked her side to side. She crooned to her daughter, making soothing sounds, but the baby's cries only rose in volume.

Serenity was at a complete loss as to what to do to pacify her child. She paced back and forth and caught the secret glances from Serenity's concerned father as he chanced a glance over his shoulder looking at his wife and child through the open doors looking into the throne room as he continued to address the citizens in the courtyard below.

Serenity continued crying, despite the fact her mother was baffled at her distress and couldn't think of a reason for her child to be this upset. A few tears escaped from beneath her eyelids and trickled down her angelic face. Selenity once more entrusted baby Serenity to Luna's care and sat back down on her throne. She strived to contain her sadness, but was unsuccessful, unable to hold it together. She slid from her seat and sat upon the cold marble platform. Artemis rushed to her side and sat next to her, trying to comfort her as best he could by holding her in a close embrace. She sobbed against his chest and couldn't take her baby's crying for much longer.

Luna, who had joined the queen on the steps in front of the throne, swayed from side to side and patted Serenity's back to comfort her friend, and leaned forward to kiss Serenity's crescent moon symbol upon her brow. After her lips withdrew, the crescent shone with a pulsing brilliance that flooded the chamber in shimmering light. Selenity shielded her eyes from its brilliance by pressing her face against Artemis's chest while Luna and Artemis used their hands to shield their eyes. The room was filled with an intense yellow light for a few moments before fading away. At that very instant, Serenity's cries ceased.

Selenity rose with Artemis's help and walked over to a startled Luna. She scooped baby Serenity into her arms and kissed her gently on her slightly bald head.

The door to the throne room was suddenly flung open and a panting guard rushed into the chamber. He took in a series of short gasps and forced out his message, "Two generals sent from a Queen Beryl have entered the premises. They have already killed four guards. I was fortunate enough to be in a position to overhear them discussing their plans to -- visit -- the Moon Palace, my queen."

Selenity's eyes widened in shock, and she then looked down at the tiny face of Serenity. "She knew," she whispered. Luna and Artemis stared at Selenity then at each other. The queen then looked up and smiled, "Serenity knew they were coming."

"You mean all that crying and light issuing from your crescent moon symbol was a sign, a warning?" Artemis asked in wonder.

Selenity nodded and walked out onto the balcony, accompanying Sirius once more. She whispered in his ear, informing him of the dark tidings brought to her attention by the palace guard. She also explained the meaning of Serenity's strange behavior and how her crescent moon symbol illuminated the chamber. He gaped at his wife and daughter in awe and surprise before turning back to the crowd to make an announcement, "My dear friends, I am sorry to be the bearer of ill tidings, but I must, two enemy generals have entered the kingdom," he knew his words had changed the mood of the crowds as panic swept over them like a wave as a gasp echoed throughout the crowded court and promenade -- screams could be heard in the distance, "Please do not panic. It is likely they wish to speak with us about their grievances. Just go home and stay there until you hear the Tranquility Bell ring twice." Sirius raised his hands to calm the crowds and the people dispersed their murmuring indicative of their disquiet as they returned to their homes. Sirius rushed into the throne room and commanded Artemis to assemble the palace soldiers.

Luna approached Selenity, requesting she take baby Serenity to her bedchamber and watch over her there. Selenity agreed and joined Sirius and stood at his side. "Honey, you know the Tranquility Bell is only used at time of the outbreak of war, or cessation of hostilities." She crossed her arms, searching for an answer.

"Yes, I'm afraid we'll be hearing the bell sound once, not twice." Selenity's jaw dropped and she covered her mouth with her hands. Sirius slipped his arms about Selenity's slim waist and held her close. Her head leaning upon his powerfully built chest as his hand cradled the back of her head and she escaped into his arms as he went on, "Two generals can't start a war..." She looked up at him to see he was deep in thought. She once more snuggled against his chest, his heartbeat calling her to him as she tightened her grip on her husband and felt comforted and loved. He then added, "…unless they have reinforcements waiting someplace hidden."

Selenity's grip on Sirius tightened considerably as the thought raced through her mind. "You don't think…" she couldn't bear to finish her statement.

Then Sirius sighed, "I don't know…they might."

Selenity fingered her moon pendant and stepped back. "Why? Serenity would be of no use to them!" She stormed to her throne and sat down folding her arms over her chest and crossing her legs.

Sirius followed her and took her hand. "I don't know, darling. We just need to be careful." He kissed her smooth hand and they shared a smile and look of love that went far beyond words could say passed between them.

Artemis sprinted into the room with Luna not far behind carrying Serenity. "Your majesties, they're here." Artemis tried to regulate his breathing, but he continued panting.

"I was taking Serenity to her bedchamber and as I came in range of the entrance I saw all her furniture fly out of the room. They are searching for her."

Selenity gasped and ran towards the door. She shut and locked it. Immediately, Serenity began to cry. Her crescent moon was pulsing with a soft pulsing glow, but her cries were heightening. Selenity paced back and forth, thinking out a plan in her head. Sirius spoke with Artemis instructing him to bring the soldiers as quickly as possible.

Artemis was about to carry out his orders and leave the room, but Kunzite forced the door off its hinges, sending both the door and Artemis flying. Selenity and Luna screamed in shock and surprise as Selenity scrambled to Luna's side. Sirius stood between the two women and the intruders and fingered the jeweled hilt of his sword.

Kunzite stepped into the room, followed by Zoicite, who unsheathed his laser sword. Zoicite smiled to himself and cleared his throat.

Sirius made the first move and charged at Kunzite. Kunzite looked to one side and found Zoicite preparing for the attack. Sirius was only a few feet away when Zoicite held out his white gloved hand. Sirius froze to the spot. Selenity began crying, yelling out her pleas for them to stop. Zoicite raised his hand and Sirius followed. Flowers encircled Sirius and he could show emotion, but he was unable to move. He tried to turn his head and look at Selenity, but his neck could barely move. Selenity ran towards him, but Luna stopped her. "It's not safe, don't move." Selenity sobbed and wanted to hold him close as they had only moments before.

Kunzite closed the distance between him and Sirius and he swiped his sword down in a merciless motion along the length of his body and Sirius cried out in pain. Blood escaped from the wound and Zoicite sent him hard against the far wall. Selenity watched her husband of six years fly across the room and strike the wall with a thud as rubble cascaded down upon him. She choked back her tears and wiped them away.

Kunzite sheathed his sword and took a few steps closer to a frightened Luna and Selenity, who was inconsolable. "Selenity, I'm not here to take Serenity away from you," he smirked and took another step closer, "Although it would be a good idea," he added, sending chills down Selenity's spine.

Selenity stepped in front of Luna and her daughter and held up her pendant. "Get out." The Silver Crystal ascended into the air. Selenity held the crystal in her slender hands and started gathering its energy. The room was filled with a turbulent wind. Selenity's silver hair flowed behind her. The crystal gave off a blazing light as Kunzite and Zoicite covered their eyes, "Get out," Selenity repeated in a powerful voice that filled the chamber.

Kunzite stood firm and uncovered his eyes, exposing them to the full brightness of the crystal's power. "Queen Beryl would like you to know that war is coming. So, prepare your little darling, you won't so easily be able to watch over her during the war," he smirked. Selenity had enough. She summoned a sphere of energy and sent it straight for the dark generals, forcing them back. They lay on their backs upon the stone floor. Kunzite immediately struggled to his feet and helped Zoicite up, "Goodbye, Queen Selenity." He blew her a kiss and disappeared.

Selenity guided the Silver Crystal back into its holder then ran straight for her wounded husband while Luna bolted towards Artemis. Selenity gently placed Sirius's head in her lap and kissed his forehead. His eyes fluttered open and he tried lifting his upper body. With Selenity's help, he sat up, but winced from the pain. Sweat rolled off his face and the blood kept pouring from his wound. Selenity's white dress was now stained with blood. She cried at the sight of her husband in this state and put her hand to his face. "I love you," was the only words that escaped his lips. He gave her his signature smile before falling back into her lap. She couldn't catch her breath -- almost sounding as if she were hiccupping. She leaned over his fallen body and wept -- her chest rising and falling at a sporadic pace. Her silver hair had fallen into the pools of blood surrounding her and Sirius -- the chiming of the Tranquility Bell was overwhelmed by the sound of Selenity's weeping.


	2. Endless Fighting

Oceanus Procellarum: A Silver Millennium Adventure

By Lady Moon Goddess

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The wonderful Naoko Takeuchi is the creator and owner.

A/N: Second chapter of my first Sailor Moon fan fiction. I am really happy with my first chapter and can't stop writing. Loki-sama came up with the wonderful title of this story and he is my editor. I do love Loki.

And that is why I dedicate this story to Loki-sama and all his moon kitties. glomps & bows, handing Loki a bushel of roses

I asked Anja if I could put the ages of my characters like she did with All's Fair in Love and War, which helped me understand and not have a hassle with keeping everything straight and writing down the ages myself. So, I thought that it would be a big help to do the same. Pretty smart that Anja is.

AgeNameMotherFatherSiblingAge

EightMercuryMaiaDopropanHermes (brother)Nine

TenVenusVenSukraEris (sister)Seven

SevenMarsKasandraAresKasei (brother)Ten

ElevenEndymionGaeaAardeTierra (sister) Eight

SixSerenitySelenitySiriusNo siblings

EightJupiterMoshtari JoveThor (brother)Ten

SevenSaturnNo motherKronosRhea (sister)Nine

NineUranusTennouseiOranosNo siblings

EightNeptuneAmphitritePoseidonKaiousei (brother)Eight

NinePlutoPersephonePlutusDorian (brother)Eleven

Chapter Two: Quarrels

Six long years had passed and as yet, no war had come to their corner of the stars. Selenity sat on her throne, head resting upon her hand, trying to figure out Beryl's thought process. What is she planning –was the question that kept running through Selenity's mind. She leaned back against the firm upholstery of her high-backed seat of power and let out a deep sigh. Her eyes closed for a moment as she turned her head towards the throne parallel to her own. Her eyes slowly opened and she gazed upon the vacant seat. It had been empty for some time now.

Her arms supported her weight as she pushed herself to her feet. She stood before her husband's throne and looked at it for a long time, imagining that if she remained where she was for long enough, he would step up behind her and wrap his strong arms around her waist and she could lean back against his chest and feel the love and security she had always known in the past. She bowed her head and slowly turned away, stepping delicately down from the dais and moved into the hallway below.

She was immediately passed by three running whippersnappers -- her dress caught in the slipstream that followed in their wake. She turned to tell them to slow down, but they were already gone.

Young Uranus sped towards Selenity and stopped short before bending over, putting her hands on her knees, to catch her breath. After a few seconds, she regained her composure and straightened her posture, looking up into the cerulean-blue eyes of her queen. "Have you seen Eris, Neptune, and Kasei running by only seconds ago?" Uranus put her hands behind her back and shuffled her feet from side-to-side as the girl stared down at her feet. Selenity sighed, nodded and pointed down the hallway in the direction the three youngsters had gone. Uranus flashed a smile that liberated her little face from its forlorn little pout as she bolted in the direction Selenity had indicated.

Selenity smiled to herself and kept walking. She opened the door to the library as Rhea and Venus ran past as she entered. She found Luna sitting on the couch, reading. Selenity grabbed a book and sat next to her. They each read in silence until little Serenity charged into the room, crying. The worried young mother set her book aside and looked at her crying daughter, determined to find the cause of the little girl's tears. "Darling, what's wrong?"

Luna looked up from her book and stopped reading. She rubbed Serenity's back as the little girl choked back tears and wiped away those that had already strayed down her porcelain face with the backs of her tiny hands, exposing the cuts and grass stains on her forearms. Luna gently took the child's hands and both women inspected her injuries. Then Luna left the library to fetch a cloth, soap, medicinal herbs and water -- Selenity looked questioningly into Serenity's eyes, searching for an answer.

Serenity took one last deep breath before answering, "It was Endymion." Selenity was taken aback by her daughter's response, but continued to listen carefully to her words, "We were playing tag, and he pushed me to the ground." She let her tears fall once again and hugged her mother fiercely, seeking both comfort and relief from the shooting pain traveling the length of her forearms from her elbows to the palms of her hands. Selenity smoothed down the child's golden hair and carried her outside, where the rest of the children were sitting about in the garden. She set her down next to Endymion and he quickly went to his feet, knowing immediately why Queen Selenity was standing before him now, her arms folded across her chest, frowning.

Serenity brushed away her tears and stood tall beside her mother; not wishing her friends to see her crying. Selenity set her hand upon Serene's little shoulder as she continued to look down at the eleven-year-old. She crouched down before the boy, her head tilted to one side. "Endymion," She softly sighed, and continued, "Serene tells me you pushed her to the ground while you were playing tag. I know you probably didn't mean to, but did you?" She looked at the young boy who purposely tried not to look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I did push her, but I didn't mean to push her that hard," he told the queen sincerely, and looked up at Queen Selenity then chanced a glance at Serene. He stepped in front of Serenity and took her small hands in his, "I'm sorry, Serene, and will you forgive me?" He stared at her with his sapphire eyes and Serenity nodded.

Selenity rose and smiled; glad she had taken care of the situation and was glad too that Endymion was sorry for his actions. She left the children to their play and returned to the library.

Endymion watched as Queen Selenity left and immediately dropped Serenity's hand and turned his back to her. He wandered back to his group of friends and Serenity followed him and joined her own little circle of friends.

"What was that all about?" Jupiter asked as Serene sat down. She shrugged her shoulders and started playing with her hair.

"Now what are we going to do?" Venus lay on her stomach tapping her feet together in the air. Her sister, Eris, was sitting next to her -- Indian style -- picking dandelions and blowing the white puffs away. Her birthday was a week ago and Selenity suggested all the children ought to get together.

"I don't care," Mars said indignantly as she stood next to the apple tree, picking the reddest apples she could find. Dorian held the basket for her and kept struggling to hold it because it was almost filled to the brim.

Hermes left the group of boys to join the girls and sat next to his baby sister. He placed his arm around her and she smiled. "I've been watching you guys and you haven't done anything. What's wrong?"

Mercury lifted his arm off her shoulders and stood up, brushing off the dirt and grass from her blue dress. "Nothing is wrong… we just can't think of anything to do," she answered. He looked up and responded with a non audible "Ohhh."

Uranus lay back, positioning her hands underneath her blond hair to support her head. She looked at Neptune, beside her and then up at the sky. "See what the boys are doing…we could join them," she commented. With these words, she closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.

Tierra turned her head towards the boys talking amongst themselves about the wars of the past and how they couldn't wait to help their fathers in future battles. "My father says I can be part of the war effort when I am sixteen, because he thinks I'll be ready then," she heard Thor say.

Tierra related the subject matter the boys were discussing to the others and it left the girls sighing. "Let's do something fun," Neptune suggested as she sat up and looked at her friends, "Serene, would your mother allow us to have a sleepover?" The small group of girls turned their attention to Serenity and all she did was stare at her mother who was standing behind them a short distance away.

"Of course, I'll contact everyone's parents and arrange it," She smiled.

Mars grabbed an apple from the basket Dorian was still holding and sat between Mercury and Jupiter. She chomped on the very juicy Lunarian apple happily, making the juice spray on her nearby friends. "Your mother is so nice," she said grinning as she took another bite from her apple.

Kasei approached the expanding circle and picked up an apple on the way. "Not to mention…perfect." He sat next to Serene and smiled. "You'll be like her soon," she smiled back and asked Hermes to throw her a delicious apple.

Endymion overheard the conversation and butted in. "Kasei, do you honestly believe Serene will be perfect like her mother? She won't be half as perfect," he declared coldly. All heads turned to Endymion; he had always sought attention from his peers. Serenity looked at him in disbelief, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. She stood up to walk away, but Endymion stepped in her way and she accidentally bumped into him. "Dear Serenity, you shouldn't be bothered by the truth," he told her as he held onto her shoulders. She looked up, her small tears now descending down her face more rapidly.

Tierra stood up started heading towards the two, but she was stopped by Kaiousei. "Kai, he's my brother. I should stop him." He shook his head and explained how it would only agitate him that his younger sister was commanding him to stop. She stood there and watched him join them.

Kaiousei stood next to them and pleaded for him to stop. "No, Kaiousei, I'm fine," Serenity assured him. "Thank you, but I am fine…"

When Endymion objected, she stepped to the side, trying to pass, but Endymion only followed. Others piped in, but were ignored. "Won't you stay?" Now he was purposely trying to make the tears fall. Kaiousei placed his hand on Endymion's shoulder. "Stop this, Endy."

Endymion shrugged off his hand and turned his attention back to Serenity. She attempted to pass once again, but didn't succeed. She was fed up by this time and roughly lifted Endymion's hands off her shoulders. "Just stop! I know you don't like me, but this is too much…" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Serenity looked straight into his eyes, as Endymion gazed back into her watery blue orbs; he felt a twinge of guilt run through him.

She ran past him and was about to escape into the castle when Endymion called after her, "Serene…" he cried, his eyes on an apologetic expression.

But she could only respond according to her feelings at that moment, "Endymion, I wouldn't care if I ever saw you again," she said on the verge of tears. He blinked a few times-- his shock mixed with hurt as he kept repeating her name. "No, Endy…I hate you!" She shouted as she disappeared into the palace. Finding her mother sitting on a nearby chair, "Oh, mama…" She rushed into her mother's safe arms and sobbed. After a few minutes, Selenity set her child down, took her by the hand and returned to the garden.

Endymion stood there, rerunning the events of the last few minutes through his mind. She stepped closer and this caught everyone's attention. The garden fell completely silent -- even the birds refused to sing. "Endymion…" She began, and he was brought out of his trance. He dared not look her in the eye, so he fidgeted uncomfortably. "Your parents should be here any moment." She came up behind him. She stopped and turned to find Tierra. She was already at her side, waiting to head to the Moon Gallery.

They entered the all-white room and Selenity looked down the line of pictures and found the one she desired. They soon stood before the portrait titled, Earth and waited -- the portrait of Queen Gaea sitting upon the grass with Tierra on her lap, Endymion standing beside her and King Aarde kneeling behind his wife. Selenity, Tierra, and Endymion waited in silence until they saw the picture flash with light and a vortex of multicolor appeared. Taking a few steps back as Gaea's leg emerged as she stepped from the swirling aperture. Seconds later, both Gaea and Aarde stood before them. The Technicolor vortex quickly dissipated behind them.

Queen Gaea gave Selene an imperceptible nod and as she looked at her son, placed her hands on her hips while King Aarde took Tierra by the hand and they both waited in front of the portrait. Gaea closed the short distance between them -- her forest-green dress flowing about her graceful body as she moved -- Endymion tried to back away, but Selenity placed a firm hand at the small of his back, and with a gentle push, his feet slid forward. But the frightened prince refused to give up, and continued fighting against Selenity. Gaea finally reached out for his hand and he immediately acquiesced. Endymion stood there like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Gaea sat on her haunches in front of her son, cupping his face in her hands. She lifted his head so their eyes were level. "What did you do this time, my son?"

He turned his ocean-blue eyes away from his mother's piercing gaze. Gaea straightened. "Thanks for letting me know, Selene."

She quickly approached the other woman and embraced her as the portal swam into view once more and they all stepped through. Selenity watched as the shimmering wheel collapsed upon itself and the portrait return to its usual state before informing the children of arrangements for the sleepover.

Kunzite bowed low, refusing to brush his white hair from his face. Beryl walked towards the general and gave him an almost affectionate pat on the back as she passed by. He had only just reassumed his usual form. He turned to face the queen as she opened the black crystal doors separating the throne room from the balcony where announcements were given and walked through. Her head turning towards Kunzite, or so he thought, but she extended her arm as her crystal sphere moved towards her. It hovered above her outstretched hands after stepping onto the balcony to look upon hundreds of her followers below. "My faithful servants…" she cried with much aplomb, the crystal sphere amplifying her voice that resounded over the people as the crowd cheered in response. "The time has come to claim what should be ours." The subjects of the Dark Kingdom responded with enthusiastic applause and continuous cheering.

Kunzite, followed by the other three generals, soon stood at Beryl's side. "My senior generals will lead our soldiers to triumph and we will overcome Selenity and take the Moon Palace!" She raised her arms in a victory gesture and the crowd's excitement intensified.

She smiled at the response her people were giving their much beloved monarch and she turned to Kunzite with a look of exaltation and hunger on her face. "Gather all our forces -- you will leave now, victory is at hand." He nodded dutifully and the generals bowed once again before leaving her presence.

Night quickly overcame the sunny skies and soon it was dark. Only Kasei, Thor, Jupiter, Venus and Eris had received permission from their parents allowing them to stay the night. Serenity proposed a night ride through the gardens and they all agreed. The first port of call was the stables to find a horse for each rider, Serenity headed straight for the stunning white horse she'd lovingly cared for and had owned all her life and slipping her tiny foot into the jeweled stirrup, mounted it. She stroked its white mane and waited for the others. A cool evening breeze drifted through the nearby trees and Serene's hair flew back a little behind her. She embraced the cool night air, for it was extra hot during the day and she would make the most of it.

Kasei rode up beside Serenity and waited with her for the others to join them. "Why couldn't Mars stay?" Moonbeam -- Serenity's horse -- took a step forward, but Serene pulled back on the reins and she cooperated and settled down.

Kasei stared down at the beautiful chestnut horse and petted its nose with gentle strokes. "Mother wishes she would train more and she hasn't been training at all of late."

Serenity looked at Kasei in surprise and arched an eyebrow. "But you decided to stay…" he nodded and without another word, Serenity gently prompted her mount into a gallop as everyone else on horseback followed her lead. Serenity rushed into the night, with Kasei close behind her.

They passed many lavishly decorated garden beds, many filled with a wide variety of Lunarian plants. Serenity's favorite was the white rose. They would grow in great abundance on trees -- their vines gently winding their way around the trunks and branches in perfect harmony without harming the trees. Another variety covered bushes, the flowers also covering the ground, and these would grow pretty much anywhere. She loved having them in a vase next to her bed.

She sped down the dirt path, her horse kicking up stones and dirt, but she didn't care, she felt like she was flying. She looked back and found the others close behind and gently kicked Moonbeam's flanks. Her speed increased and Serenity held tightly to the reins -- bending low so they would go even faster. They turned the corner and Serenity suddenly sat upright, feeling a little lightheaded. She pulled back on the reins, making Moonbeam slow down, but she was still moving rather fast. Serenity's hands suddenly loosened on the reins as she fell off her horse.

Her head struck the ground, as a trail of blood trickled from a gash upon her head. It was only moments later the others found her on the ground unconscious. Kasei leapt off his horse and rushed to her side. Noticing the blood, he immediately picked up the princess and carried her to his horse. He managed to get himself and Serenity into the saddle – her body resting against his chest as he rode at speed. He rushed back to the Moon Palace and searched for Queen Selenity, shouting her name.

Soon, they met up and Selenity guided him to Serene's bedroom. On their way, Luna asked what happened. She then rushed to fetch towels, bandages and healing salves and the like to treat and dress her wounds. Kasei softly set her on the bed, slowly lowering her head onto a towel covering her pillow. Kasei was asked to step out of the room, but he refused. For a boy of only ten years, his feelings for the young Moon Princess were growing. He gripped the six-year-old's hand and watched as Selenity bandaged Serene's head after Luna's healing ministrations were applied. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked as Selenity continued to wrap the cloth around her daughter's head.

She sighed, "Yes, she should be all right. I will summon the Silver Crystal to seal the wound, but it won't heal it completely on its own, so this is why Luna and I have applied treatment solutions and dressing." Selenity took her moon locket and opened it. The crystal shone brightly -- blinding Kasei for only an instant.

Serenity's hair changed from its customary golden blonde, to silvery white. The tips reverted back to their original state and this process continued as a bright flash bathed her head and soon the blood was gone. Selenity closed the locket and returned it to its place around her neck. Later, she examined the gash now reduced to a small cut. She kissed her daughter's forehead then left the room.

Kasei sat impatiently, like the child he was -- fidgeting and anxious. He wanted Serene to wake up, right away. He stood up and walked around the room, looking at paintings and other items within the room, on her dresser, her star locket. For some reason she wasn't wearing it today. He picked it up and outlined the star with the tip of his finger. He opened it and suddenly heard music. He panicked and dropped it by accident. Kasei bent down to pick it up, and hit his head on the dresser. He straightened and held his head. He looked at his hand and discovered a droplet of blood. He knelt upon the floor to retrieve the locket that continued to play. He set it back on the dresser and looked back at Serenity. He was relieved to find she was still asleep.

Two hours had passed by. Kasei woke to the sound of persistent knocking on the door. He shot up immediately, and quickly opened it to find his friends waiting and he shut the door behind them as they entered the room. Venus went straight to Serenity's bedside and took hold of her hand. Eris stood behind her older sister, looking down at the sleeping princess. Kasei joined the assembly. Thor followed him and soon stood beside the fair princess. Her sleek cascading golden threads and alabaster skin seemed dull due to the poor lighting in the room. Thor placed his hand on her forehead and pushed back her bangs, making them fluff back when he withdrew it. He bestowed a small kiss upon her small crescent moon and backed away. Venus followed him to the door.

Then Jupiter, Eris and Venus left Serenity's bedchamber and made their way to the ballroom, where the children pretended they were invited to a royal ball. Thor waited at the door for his young friend to leave with him. "Don't take forever, Kas." His foot began tapping with an impatient rhythm and Kasei soon became annoyed. He tucked Serenity in gently and walked away.


	3. The Secret Wall

Chapter Three: The Secret Wall

Selenity rose with the rising sun. She walked out onto the balcony that met the resplendent solar disk having already started on its long journey across the blue expanse. She watched the sunlight dance upon the glistening waterfalls, its golden rays spreading quickly throughout the palace gardens, seeking out the last vestiges of night. She sighed with pleasure at the sight and decided to catch the view from the balcony opposite that upon which she stood. She crossed the floor in several elegant strides, and gasped in awe. The stars had just begun to fade. She watched spellbound as the millions of tiny points of light disappeared before her eyes, satisfied, she turned around and moved towards the bathing chamber. She slipped off her silvery silk nightgown, and stepped into the inviting fragrant waters and washed her body and her long silken hair.

Later, after toweling herself dry, she put on her white flowing dress, its frills gathering beneath her bust, the soft fabric cascading down over her comely figure. Her hair tied in its customary Lunarian style. After dressing, she stepped out of her room to find Luna waiting for her, a look of distress on her usually calm face.

"My queen, Serene has fallen ill."

For three days, Selenity sat at her daughter's bedside, the girl's fragile little body shivering with fever, while her mother held her hand. Whenever Serenity regained consciousness, her mother would see the dark circles tracing the child's blue orbs. The queen caught her own reddened eyes looking back at her from the full-length dress mirror opposite, this the result of too little sleep. Luna begged Selenity to get some rest, but she refused. She dared not leave her daughter's bedside.

Selene tried one last time to use the Silver Crystal. It slowly rose from its cradle, sparkling like a silvery star. Its luminosity reflected off the surrounding marble walls. Serenity's skin turned a silvery white, and then it immediately reassumed its sickly pallor. Selene closed the locket and placed her hand upon Serenity's forehead. To her dismay, the fever had not dissipated, as it should have. She showed no visible signs of improvement. The crystal should have healed her, yet nothing happened.

Luna came into the room with Selenity's robe and placed it around her queen's shoulders. Selene nodded her gratitude and slowly struggled out of her chair and stretched her tired limbs. It was late night/early morning and she had gone many long nights without rest. Luna then guided the tired Selene along the hall to her bedchamber, after which the feline woman headed back to tend to the needs of the ailing princess.

Several days had passed and Serenity's illness continued to be a subject of great concern to her mother and to all who loved her. Her porcelain features washed out and pale, her golden hair dull and lusterless. Her immune system attacked, and as a result, she suffered violent coughing fits. The pigment in her eyes had darkened considerably and her nose was a rosy-red from too much crying.

It was the first day of the New Year, but no celebrations were held the previous night, because of news of Serenity's poor health -- the entire Kingdom's mood subdued.

Queen Selenity walked into the room with a group of Serene's friends close behind her. They huddled around the ailing princess. Venus then climbed onto her bed and sat by Serene's feet. Kasei slid a chair closer to the bed for Mars while he sat on the very edge of the bed not far from Venus, and almost fell off. Thor stood by Venus while Dorian was standing behind Mars' chair, his hands resting upon its arched frame.

Serenity struggled to sit up and everyone rushed to assist her, but she held up her hands in protest. "I can do this on my own." Everyone froze where they stood, a mixture of relief, surprise and shock evident on their faces as they backed away and allowed her to do this on her own. It took Serene a few minutes, but eventually, she sat up and repositioned her own pillows. "Where are all the others?" she looked around the room, waiting for an answer.

Venus piped in, "All the girls are training with their mothers. A big gathering was held on Neptune this day, but they will be here shortly."

Before Serenity could waste valuable energy asking after fresh news, Venus continued, "Me and Mars didn't go because we did it yesterday, so we could visit today."

Serenity nodded before turning her gaze to Thor. "Why aren't…"

"The others aren't here yet, they are coming with the rest of the girls, even though they visited yesterday." Serene's head tilted to one side in confusion. As if Thor was reading her mind, he answered her unspoken question, "Yesterday, you were asleep the entire time."

A frown overshadowed her face as she realized how much her illness had really taken a toll on her emotional state. She felt awful that her friends had to treat her with such fastidious care, taking the time to visit her when she had no idea they were there. "Endymion hasn't visited you yet."

Everyone's mouths dropped and Mars hit Damien on the shoulder. "I can't believe you," she chided, crossing her arms across her chest.

Kasei took Serene's hand, looking into her deep-blue eyes. He noticed their usual brightness was absent and offered her a big smile to lift her spirits. Her lips turned upright for a second or two, but immediately reverted to their mundane expression. "I'm sure he has a reason for not visiting you," he smiled again and placed his other hand on hers.

The quiet that had descended upon them all was gone as Queen Selenity walked in. "I'm sorry, my dears, but Serenity needs to rest."

Everyone nodded their understanding and said their goodbyes. Venus slid off the bed and flattened her yellow dress. She walked to Serene's side and gently hugged her. Dorian rubbed Serene's arm while Mars brushed the hair out of her eyes. Thor kissed her forehead and left Kasei alone to wish the convalescing princess goodbye.

"I hope you feel better soon, Sere." He squeezed her hand then stood up to leave. Queen Selenity waited by the door and smiled to herself, already foreseeing a relationship between the two. Kasei walked past her and she patted his back.

Before he left, a tiny voice called out. He rushed back to her bedside and waited for her to speak. She was breathing hard from her friend's visit and she took a moment to collect herself. "Thanks for visiting," she smiled before passing out.

Kasei, surprised and jerked out of his thoughts, checked for a heartbeat…just in case.

Kunzite dismounted and patted the neck of his gray and white horse while Zoicite smoothed out his uniform.

"Now what are we to do?" Nephrite questioned exasperatedly, crossing his arms.

"The young princess is still sick. Queen Selenity will be exhausted from caring for her. This is the perfect time to strike," Zoicite offered.

Kunzite shook his head. "The princess is ill for a reason." The others looked at him with confusion etched on their faces. "She knows."

Luna sat next to Serenity's bed, reading a book. She heard a knock at the door and turned the page. "Come in, Artemis." The white-haired male walked in and smiled.

"How did you know it was me?" He walked towards Luna and pushed down the book. "You shouldn't hide your pretty face behind a book you know." He softly kissed her cheek then went to look at Serenity. "Is she doing any better?" He placed his hand on her forehead then gave the princesses crescent a kiss.

"She shows no signs of improvement." Luna rose from her chair and stood next to Artemis. "I am really worried for the princess."

He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. "The Silver Crystal couldn't even help her." She shed a silent tear for her princess that she cared for as if she were her own daughter.

"Luna, don't worry. We'll figure something out."

There was no sound save Serenity's raspy breathing. Then a boy walked into the room with a bouquet of white roses. The two separated and looked at the child in puzzlement. Kasei had only just visited…who else would bring her flowers? The boy moved the bouquet to the side revealing his face. Luna and Artemis reacted with surprise, their mouths wide open at the sight of the unexpected visitor.

"Endymion," Luna closed her mouth, swallowing saliva in order to speak, "what a pleasure to see you here..."

Luna took the flowers from him to place in a vase.

Artemis watched the young boy approach the bed ever so slowly. He could tell the prince was nervous and felt uncomfortable. "Would you like me to leave you two alone?" Endymion looked at him with uncertainty. Does he want to be with the girl that he makes fun of...?

Before he could answer, Luna stuck her head through the open door. "Artemis, Queen Selenity would like to see us." Artemis, bowed to the young prince and left with Luna.

Endymion moved closer and sat in the chair Luna had occupied only moments ago. He scooted it forward until his knees were touching the bed. He watched as her chest rose and fell at a rapid pace in concert with her sharp breaths. Though she had been ill for many weeks, she still looked like a princess: hair brushed and in its usual hairstyle, her frilly dress as her crescent moon softly glowing between her tousled bangs.

He softly touched the moon symbol and outlined it with his small fingers. He smiled, but it soon vanished when a flash of light blinded him. He pushed himself away from the bed and fell backwards in his chair. He covered his eyes. After a while, he chanced a look to see if the light had gone, as he slowly opened his eyes. Then the golden light seeped into his ocean-blue orbs, raising his arm to shield his eyes and cautiously moved closer and observed the small girl that was Serenity.

Her breathing quickened and she was clutching the sheets with all her might. He quickly yelled for Luna and Artemis, and soon they rushed to Serene's bedside, along with Queen Selenity. "What happened?" she stared at her daughter, fearing this was the past repeating itself all over again.

Luna and Artemis looked at each other, then at Endymion. He turned his attention to the two guardians, seemingly laying the blame at his feet for Serenity's behavior. "I'm not sure. I was just sitting here, and then…all of a sudden, her crescent started glowing. I didn't do anything, I swear," he said defensively, holding up his hands in a gesture of innocence.

Selenity pulled Artemis and Luna aside. "I fear Beryl's war will begin this very day." Luna covered her mouth in shock while Artemis nodded his agreement. "She is going to attack shortly; we must protect the children as every planet's sons and daughters are here." Selenity clutched her Moon Crystal necklace and dismissed them.

Luna took hold of Endymion's shoulders. "Don't worry, we know you didn't do anything to harm Serene, but we have to leave right now and we're taking Serenity with us." She smiled and instantly Endymion knew something was wrong, but nodded anyway.

Artemis approached Serene's bed and slid his hands beneath her fragile form and lifted her into his arms and followed Luna and Endymion out the door, leaving Queen Selenity to her turbulent thoughts.

As they moved quickly along the corridor, Luna watched three guards run past them in the opposite direction. She wondered what was going on, but kept walking. "We must hurry." Luna quickened her pace and started to run. Artemis kept up and was close behind her. They were soon at the library entrance, they rushed inside, and Luna, once again squatted and met Endymion on eye level. "Endymion, I have one important favor to ask of you." He stared straight into Luna's eyes with all seriousness and listened to her every word. "Artemis and I are going to collect the rest of your friends, so we are going to have to leave you and Serenity here by yourselves in order to get them in time." She rubbed his shoulder gently and stood up.

"In time for what…?"

Luna had already left and Artemis had set little Serene on the couch. As Artemis passed Endymion, the young prince tapped Artemis on the arm. Endymion repeated his question and Artemis tried his best to answer him. "I can't tell you exactly what is happening. All I can say is you'll know when it happens." He patted the prince's shoulder and left in a rush.

Endymion sighed in confusion then walked over to the blazing fire. It was fall on the moon, but as the Lunarian trees never lose their leaves, visitors would have no idea. The only indication it was fall could be determined by the falling temperatures. He sat before the fire with his legs crossed Indian-style and twiddled his thumbs.

Before long, a few others joined him in front of the fire: Eris, Venus, Neptune, and Tierra sat on the floor by Serenity while Endymion, Kaiousei, and Thor talked by the fire.

"Did Luna and Artemis tell you anything?" Thor asked as the fire crackled. Endymion shook his head, stuck the log poker in amongst the burning logs, and moved a log into place to feed the flames.

"They brought me and Serenity in here and left to find the rest of you," he explained, poking at the stubborn log until it fell to the edge of the fire pit, sending sparks and countless tiny flames dancing upon the bark. They all backed away for a moment then returned to the comfort and warmth of the fire.

Then Rhea, Saturn, Mercury and Hermes walked through the door, followed closely by Luna. She asked for their attention and the children surrounded her. "Where is everyone else, is there anyone who wants to go with me and guide me to them?"

The children looked at one another, none wishing to leave the safety of the library. Luna sighed and left with urgency in her step. They all stood there for a moment, feeling a little guilty for not offering to help, then sat back down.

In a matter of moments, Artemis returned with the rest of the galaxy's younger royal generation. Luna entered the silent assembly, panic written on her heart-shaped face. She closed the doors behind her and rushed to Artemis's side. She whispered something into his ear and after she had finished, his eyes had widened considerably.

He looked at each child in turn, lost in thought. Endymion stared at him and watched as Artemis moved in his direction and put his hands on the young prince's shoulders. "Endymion," Artemis thought of a way to say it delicately, but it was no use, and pressed on, "the Dark Kingdom has attacked. They've declared war and because none of you are of age, we have to keep you all safe and hidden away."

Kasei overheard them talking and continued to listen. "Protect Serenity, she is still very sick."

Kasei's expression changed from worried to one of insult. Artemis knew of his feelings for Serenity…why wouldn't he entrust her safety with him.

As if on cue, Serenity stirred upon the couch. Everyone's attention was drawn towards the Moon Princess, and immediately huddled around her. The same question reverberated through the library and for the few moments Serenity was coherent, she was overwhelmed and confused. She held up her hands as a gesture for silence and slid her feet over the side of the couch.

Luna ran to her side and embraced the tiny princess. "Serene, I am so happy to see you feeling better."

Serenity placed her little hands upon the spot where the tension was greatest at the temples and massaged gently before looking around at everyone. "What happened?" But before Luna or Artemis could answer, a sudden knock upon the library doors caught their attention. The guardians' heads jerked towards the door as Diana, Artemis's sister called to Artemis. He ran towards the door and opened it for her. She was dressed in her armor with a bag of arrows strapped across her back, bow in hand.

"We must join our people on the battlefield. Selenity asked for my help along with all Queen Venn's Senshi. We are greatly outnumbered, but I know we have a chance. Please, brother, we must hurry." She quickly surveyed the hallway and ran towards the front entrance. Artemis grabbed Luna's hand and they followed her to the exit, but Luna couldn't leave without one last hug from the princess.

Kunzite stared at the chaotic site playing out before him. He watched as Moon Kingdom Senshi and their armies ran frantically about, disoriented. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as the surprise attack was going perfectly well.

Nephrite stood beside Kunzite -- sword in hand -- fresh blood dripping from the point of the blade. "Did Beryl inform you of when she planned to arrive?"

"Nephrite…!" an angry and familiar voice sounded from behind the two generals. Before they turned around, they noticed men running past them with shields and swords marked with the Dark Kingdom emblem. "How dare you address me with such disrespect!"

Queen Beryl walked forward with her staff in her right hand. Stones beneath her feet crumbled as her black heels crushed them. She stepped directly in front of her two senior generals and smiled with triumph. "I see that my plan is succeeding." She assessed the situation and then her eyes strayed to the Moon Palace. "Selenity hasn't shown herself yet, has she?" she questioned, bringing her attention back to the two men and waited for an answer.

"No, my queen, I feel that she is waiting for your arrival and then she will have no choice but to launch a counterattack," Kunzite said, with a bowed.

Nephrite, with a wave of his sword, indicated the field of battle behind him. "As you can see, your Excellency, our soldiers have overcome Selenity's military strongholds stationed around the Palace. My latest report from my Captain tells me we are about to break through the palace gates and we're working on that as we speak."

A smirk crept over Beryl's red lips as she bestowed a kiss on Nephrite's cheek. Kunzite rolled his eyes and caught Nephrite looking at him with an attitude of competitiveness regarding Beryl's affections. Even if Kunzite weren't truly in competition with Nephrite, he wouldn't let him know it, for this enabled him to perform his duties with skill and success.

But before Beryl could withdraw her lips from Nephrite's cheek, a sudden flash of white light exploded from the entrance to the Palace. Beryl watched her armies react as they withdrew from the steps and fell back to their previous positions. She immediately slapped Nephrite where she had kissed him only moments before. "You imbecile, my men are cowards!" he arched an eyebrow before straightening. "I want you out there, on the front lines, since you have been so disorganized, you deserved to be punished!" Beryl gesticulated towards their scattered armies.

Nephrite cursed under his breath, then ran towards them. Nephrite felt as if he were a foot tall as Beryl sank her staff into the ground, and began brushing dust particles from her ruffled purple dress. Zoicite soon joined them.

"Your Majesty…," he stood tall and ready to fight as he looked into her eyes, "it's Queen Selenity; she has appeared in the open."

She nodded in acknowledgement and motioned for him to leave.

Kunzite closed the gap between Beryl and himself and whispered in her ear, "What is the point of this attack, and what do you want us to accomplish exactly?"

Beryl pulled her black staff from the ground and pointed it towards the front doors of the Moon Palace. Black energy surrounded the tip of the staff. Soon, sparks of black lightning jumped from the tip and the ball of energy soared into the air. Beryl watched the supporting pillars on the veranda collapsing before her eyes and heard the screams of millions echoing through her ears.

She smiled smugly at the site before her and looked to Kunzite, who unsheathed his laser sword. "We need to act quickly. Serenity could become a serious threat. We need to attack and take the Moon Kingdom while Selenity is the only one in possession of the power source."

Suddenly, a series of bookshelves crashed to the floor, books flying in all directions. Tiny screams resounded throughout the palace, panic etched upon the face of each child. Venus held her sister close while Thor watched over them both; making sure debris didn't fall on his friends. Serenity was thrown off the couch, her head hitting the coffee table. Kasei jumped to his feet and rushed to Serenity's aid.

"Come on, you are only dazed, but you will have a nasty bump on your head for a day or so. We have to get you out of here!" he shouted over the yelling and screaming coming from the hall outside. He lifted Serenity and carried her to the door. Before leaving, he looked back at his friends, who just sat there. "What are you waiting for? It isn't safe here!" He kicked the door open and looked from side to side. He saw the front doors and noticed Luna and Artemis fighting side-by-side. He jerked his head in the direction of their escape route, motioning for the others to follow as he ran towards the throne room and shut the door behind them once everyone was inside.

Thankfully, Serenity's headache was starting to decrease in intensity and she could finally stand on her own.

Endymion walked out onto the balcony and immediately regretted it. Smoke rose from every Lunarian military position, and a chain of blazing fires could be seen emerging from the city, and the bodies of soldiers from both sides were lying everywhere. The smell of blood mixed with sulfur attacked his senses and he began to feel overcome by a wave of dizziness.

Damien grabbed his wrist and forced him back inside where the only overwhelming smell was the fragrance of white roses surrounding Sirius's throne. "No one should ever see that much death," he said as disturbing images of twisted corpses haunted Damien's mind and he quickly shut them out.

Endymion nodded, and the nausea soon went away. The sound of somebody pounding on the door frightened everyone enough to draw a tiny scream from them all. Thor rushed to the door and put all his weight against it and soon Hermes added his own weight to the effort. Tears fell from young Eris's eyes and Venus comforted her. Serenity sat on the cold marble floor with her knees tucked under her chin -- rocking back and forth. Kasei made his way towards her, but Endymion beat him to it. He stopped in mid-stride, turned around, and strode over to where Rhea, Saturn and Pluto were huddled together in a small circle – all the while keeping an eye on Endymion out of the corner of his eye. Unfortunately, he was too far away to hear their whisperings.

Endymion sat next to her and once more started twiddling his thumbs. Serenity lifted her head, revealing her tear-stained face. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand, sniffling. "Mama is going to be fine, right?"

Endymion looked at her then, shock written all over his face. That is what she is crying about..., he believed she was concerned about her own safety. He gazed at Serenity in amazement -- fidgeting as he digested this new piece of information. "I'm sure she'll be fine," he heard himself say in response, as the princess held back her tears as best she might. He patted her shoulder, trying to offer what little comfort he could.

She quickly flew into an embrace, the tears escaping. His eyes widened at her unexpected reaction. He wasn't sure what he should do with his arms, but decided to place them gently around her. "These are the same people that killed daddy." He could barely understand her from all the sobs, sporadic breathing, and hiccupping. "I don't want them to do the same to my mama." She grabbed his shirt and took a few moments to recover herself. She leaned back and wiped her tears away once more. "You must think I'm a baby."

Endymion stared at her and felt a tinge of respect for her stirring within. "No, your tears are perfectly understandable."

Luna fell to the ground. A glancing cut to her side brought her to her knees and she grabbed at the wound in pain. Artemis immediately went after the man responsible and plunged his sword deep into his stomach. The silver sword slid from the enemy soldier's body and the lifeless corpse joined the mounting dead on the front line.

Artemis sheathed his sword and attended to Luna. "Is it serious?"

Luna grabbed his shoulder and with his support, pulled herself to her feet. "I'll be fine…" she winced in pain, but continued to walk with Artemis. She couldn't give up…Queen Selenity needed all the help she could get. The two lovers made their way towards the next combat zone to take on enemy forces and they unsheathed their swords.

The pounding continued and Damien added his weight to that of Thor and Hermes. Thor brought his ear to the door and listened for any voices he might recognize, but they were all foreign to him. "We need to find some place else to hide."

Pluto and Rhea looked around for any objects they could hide under, or behind, but there was nothing. They both shrugged and Eris's fear of dying heightened considerably. "We're going to die!" Venus hugged her close and tried her best to calm her baby sister.

Kasei finally went to Serenity's side and he grabbed the young princess's hand. "You know this palace better than any of us…is there a trap door or secret entrance to something?"

Endymion nodded and repeated the question to Serene. She looked at her friends and searched deep within her mind to remember anything. "Yes," she said, in a triumphant whisper and stood up quickly, but her foot caught on the hem of her dress, and she almost lost her footing, but Endymion grabbed her arm and steadied her. She smiled at him, then made her way towards the far right corner of the room. "Mama told me about it while I was sick."

She pushed the white curtain aside and exposed the wall. She moved her hands over its polished marble surface in search of something. The others gathered around her while Thor, Hermes and Damien continued to push against the door. She knelt before the wall, ran her hands along its length, just above the floor. She soon found what she was looking for, she pushed down on the slight bulge and a stone slab "unlocked itself" and slid silently to the side, leaving a rather large gap, one wide enough for them all to easily pass .

Kasei ran back to assist Hermes, while Thor and Damien directed the group over the threshold. The boys holding back the door shook their heads, but he didn't pay any attention, for he was focusing his energies on his powers. His hands, at his side; began to glow as tiny flames escaped them; that's when the boys stepped back from the door and ran to the others.

When only a handful of children were left to evacuate, this was the moment the door flew off its hinges and nearly hit Kasei. Five Warriors ran into the room, led by their leader, Nephrite, and unsheathed their swords. They stared at the little boy, who stood there alone, unmoving. They paused, awaiting Nephrite's next command. He waited, wanting to know what the boy was going to do. Kasei closed his eyes and lifted his palms towards the enemy. A few of them taking a cautious step back, but once they noticed that nothing was going to happen, they advanced on him. A few seconds had passed. Nephrite grew impatient and lifted his sword for a clean sweep when Kasei's eyes shot open. Nephrite observed that the boy's eyes were filled with fire, this causing him to take a little too long to look at them.

Then Kasei spoke in his native tongue, "Erif Luos!"

Fire blazed from the palms of his hands, driving the Warriors out of the room.

Kasei bolted towards the secret door where little Serenity was waiting for him on the threshold. "Hurry...! Get in here!" she yelled at him and as soon as everyone was safely inside, Serene locked the door by pushing the crescent moon on a polished red granite console, the crescent motif identical to the one on her forehead. The slab glided shut and the children ran down the candlelit hallway to a small room almost identical to the throne room -- crystal floors and ceiling with a colossal chandelier greeting them. Eris ran towards the nearest corner and began sobbing. Venus quickly went after her and Thor followed. They both tried their best to calm her down and soon her crying dwindled to a whimper. Eris was tired from the constant crying and she rested her head on her older sister's shoulder.

Young Serenity chose to sit upon a nearby crystal square slab and lifted her locket suspended on a silver chain and carefully opened it. A slow melody began to play and she watched the star rotate around the ruby. She listened as the song repeated itself many times over before closing it and allowed the star locket to fall to her chest.

Neptune sat beside her and it wasn't long until her twin brother, Kaiousei, sat on Serenity's other side. "You worried about your mom?"

Neptune pushed Serene's bangs aside, tucking her own behind her ear. "Very much, I've never been so scared in my whole life."

She hugged her legs close to her chest and set her forehead on her knees. Kaiousei gently placed his arm around her and rubbed her back. Neptune whispered in her ear that everything was going to be fine and left to sit by Uranus and Mercury.

Tierra joined Serene and Kaiousei. "I hope my brother hasn't been mean to you since…you know…"

Serenity lifted her head and gave her friend a gentle smile. "No, he's been fine."

Placing her head upon her knees, Kaiousei withdrew his hand from her back and asked if she was feeling any better. Serene nodded and Kaiousei climbed to his feet and joined his sister.

Tierra scanned the room and then looked down the hallway along which they had come. "Are we safe here?"

Serenity picked up the worry in Tierra's voice and once again nodded. "How do you know when it is safe to go out?"

Endymion, overhearing his sister, sat next to her. "Stop worrying, Ti. We'll be fine." He wrapped an arm around her and she placed her head upon his shoulder.

After a few moments of silence between them, Endymion asked the same question of Serenity, "How are we going to know when it's safe…?"

Serenity wiped her silent tears away and looked at him. "Luna and Artemis know we're here, I'm sure of it. They will come for us."

He responded with a smile and tried to start a new conversation to get her thoughts off her mother. "Who was that woman with the short white hair with the bow and arrow?" Tierra was asleep and Endymion gently placed her head on his lap.

Serene held her locket in her hand and opened it once again. "That was Diana, Artemis's sister." She touched the glistening moon and looked up at him. "Didn't you hear her say -- brother -- to him?" She closed the locket and started braiding her hair.

"No," He smoothed his sister's hair and brushed it away from her eyes. "I didn't hear her," he smiled at the young princess and she smiled back.

Artemis and Luna finally met up with Selenity. She was holding her jewel-encrusted -- now bloodstained sword in her hand. Her gown, ripped and bloody and she was surrounded by corpses. She fell on her knees when she saw them coming. They rushed to her side and helped her to her feet. "Your highness, use the Silver Crystal; end this war." Artemis took the necklace from around her neck and set it in her hands. She looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile.

She asked them to stand back, her only command to her friends. Then the crystal rose out of the locket. Beryl sensed the power of the Imperial Silver Crystal and vanished. She reappeared closer to Queen Selenity and was able to see her holding the crystal in her hands. She gripped her staff and waited for an opportune moment to strike.

"Moon Healing Escalation...!" A bright shimmering light escaped from the crystal and spread across the battlefield. Beryl's soldiers captured in a white aura fell to the ground. Beryl watched her men fail and was instantly furious. She screamed as she gathered energy, and hurled the black lightning ball straight at the queen.

Luna shouted a warning to her queen, "Watch out!" Artemis pulled her back and held Luna close.

Selenity unleashed another burst of energy from the crystal and it destroyed the lightning ball and sent Beryl flying. Selenity focused her energy on the crystal and lifted it above her head. She closed her eyes and let the crystal's power destroy all the evil within the Moon Kingdom. After a few moments had passed, Selenity opened her eyes, looked around, and was satisfied. Good had conquered evil that day, but as she looked around her, all she could see was death.

The Crystal returned to the locket and she placed it once more around her neck. She turned to Artemis and Luna, a frown upon her brow. "This is why I dislike war, so much death…far too much death."

She climbed the stone steps of the Moon Palace, and headed for the throne room.

Beryl crawled up the hill to where her generals were waiting and once they saw her, they immediately assisted her. "Help me, fools." After assisting her to her feet, she continued, "Today was far from a roaring success…" She looked over her shoulder at the damaged façade of the Moon Palace. "But we will have victory yet, it will only come with time."

The two generals nodded. Jadeite soon followed on their heels, but before they could take another step, Queen Beryl asked where Nephrite was. "He went looking for the princess."

Beryl clenched her fists and gave a quiet growl. "He better not come back if he fails," with that, they vanished.

A few hours had passed and it seemed as if Luna and Artemis were never going to come for them. Serenity had fallen asleep on Tierra's shoulder and as for Endymion, he lay on his back asleep. Mars, Eris, Saturn, and Mercury were playing a quiet game of Tag. Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, Jupiter and Venus were talking about life on their planets, as they'd never visited one another's planets and the Moon the only world they'd visited thus far. Thor and Venus talked about the war and what they thought might be happening. Meanwhile, Kaiousei, Hermes, Damien, and Kasei discussed their future lives as kings.

Tierra stirred and was soon wide-awake. She noticed Serenity and Endymion were sleeping and slowly slipped between them and managed to maneuver herself out from under Serene without waking either of them. She left them to sleep and joined in the game of tag.

Another uneventful hour had passed by, Endymion woke up and rubbed his eyes and sat up. He looked at the girl asleep on his lap and realized she had blonde hair, not brunette, and realized it was Serenity. He gently shook her awake. She yawned, and stretched. "We're still stuck in here?"

Endymion nodded and helped Serenity to her feet. She clasped her locket in her palm, rubbing the points of the star, taking the chain from around her neck. Kasei

Stood behind her and before he could say anything, Serenity fell backwards and thankfully, he caught her. He carefully lowered her to the floor and looked her over. Nothing seemed to be wrong. Everyone circled the young princess and people knelt by her side, frantically trying to wake her.

"What could be wrong?" Eris looked at her friend and held her hand.

"She must not be quite well enough yet," Uranus suggested and hugged Neptune.

Mars sat next to Serene, her hands hovering over the princess's body. She closed her eyes and focused intently on the princess. Kasei motioned for everyone to move back, forming a larger circle around Serenity and Mars. Her hands then hovered over Serenity's stomach, before moving down the length of her body then back to her head. Mars's hands stopped over her forehead and a red dragon escaped from her hands, revolving around the princess's head.

Seconds later, Mars and Kasei jerked their heads towards the doors, yelling in unison, "Lock the door!"

Damien, quick footed, pushed it closed. But before he could lock it, someone fought against him to force the door open. Damien screamed for help and Hermes and Thor immediately joined him. They pushed with all their strength and finally managed to get it shut and locked.

Serenity instantly shot into an upright position, making the red dragon vanish. Her breathing quickened and she looked around frantically, as if she was searching for something, everybody turning his or her attention from the door back to Serenity. Kasei knelt on one knee and placed his hand on her back, lending her support.

Before he could ask, what had happened, Serenity blurted out, "is everyone all right?" It was a simple question and yet she screamed it as if her life depended on it.

Kasei glanced at his sister, a look of puzzlement on her face and then she addressed Serenity, "What makes you think everyone isn't?"

Serenity hugged her knees, burying her face in her hands. She shook her head, in an unsuccessful attempt to hold back her tears. Her friends couldn't understand why she was crying. Endymion was beginning to grow tired of her tears and felt his sympathy evaporating. "I just have this awful feeling…" She fingered the hem of her dress and looked Kasei straight in the eye. "I can't explain it."

They all heard pounding on the door and threats from Beryl's general, Nephrite. Thor, Damien, and Hermes stayed close to the door, just in case. The girls screamed each time the pounding continued. The boys gathered before the door while the girls looked on.

Kasei and Mars exchanged psychic energy. Their paranormal abilities had worked successfully in the past and both had perfected their skills with their mother, Cassandra. They stared at the door, trying to comprehend what was happening and what would happen and then the sound of steel clashing against steel could be heard.

Thor pressed his ear against the door, trying to hear everything. Serenity ran over to Mars with a look of dread upon her young face. "Diana is out there!"

Serenity then made her way to the door, nudging Thor back. But before she could unlock it, Thor had picked the princess up and moved her away. "Are you crazy, Serene!" He gently set her down and she tried to make a run for the door once again, but he barred her way. "They will come in here and kill us all if you open that door!"

He held her back as she attempted to get past him, but failed. "Diana is out there by herself! We can't just leave her out there!" She stopped struggling and bowed her head. Mars and Kasei rushed towards Thor.

Mars gave Serene a hug. "She's not lying."

Kasei placed a hand on Thor's shoulder and then looked at his sister. "That's right. We sense her presence."

Thor sighed and put his hands on his hips. "There's nothing we can do, though."

"We are just going to have to wait a little longer," Mars said, reassuringly and once more hugged her friend and led her back to the group of girls.

Diana stepped over the body of the fallen soldier and moved onto her next victim. She jumped high and rammed the sword into the soldier's chest. She quickly withdrew the blade and slashed the throat of the closest dark warrior. She was getting closer and closer to Nephrite, who continued to pound on the door, trying to cut his way through.

She finally reached the last handful of dark soldiers and before she could strike, Nephrite jumped in, his laser sword pushing against her sword. The steel of her blade began to melt and soon the General's weapon cut through her sword, and the severed blade fell to the floor and Diana was left holding the stub. She threw it behind her, flipped backwards, and kicked the laser out of his hand. She continued to flip backwards and successfully put a greater distance between herself and her adversary. She reached for an arrow on her back and strung her bow. She aimed it at Nephrite and pulled back with all her might, releasing the arrow. At the last moment, Nephrite disappeared then reappeared.

Diana quickly went for another arrow from the quiver, but Nephrite vanished once more and materialized in front of her. He grabbed Diana's neck and lifted her off the ground. She dropped her bow and arrow and struggled to breathe. She grabbed onto his hand and tried to pull it away. Her hands dropped to her sides, she knew it wouldn't be long before her eyes would roll to the back of her head.

Only a few moments remained as her last breath left her lungs. He then pressed her against the wall, snatched an arrow from her quiver, and held it close to her face. Nephrite looked up and down her body, not only examining her figure, but also seeking out any areas without armor. He jammed the arrow into the soft flesh of her abdomen where armor failed to protect her. He twisted the cold crystal arrowhead and then pulled it out. Blood seeped from her wound and she moaned in pain. Her feet pounded the wall, but nothing Diana did helped her escape his unrelenting grasp.

Nephrite threw her body forcefully upon the floor. Diana took a deep breath on the way to the ground, but it immediately left her when her skull cracked against the stone floor. Nephrite stared at the woman before him. He watched as her life-blood formed a puddle around her head, her white hair soon stained red.

Nephrite glowered at the door dividing him and the Lunarian princess. He looked at his remaining men and motioned for them to follow him. Each man stepping over the fallen guardian of Queen Venn and most couldn't bear to look upon the horrific site.

Only moments after Nephrite had left, Luna and Artemis ran down the hallway and instantly stopped once they saw all the carnage. He walked towards her, trying his best to keep his composure. Luna put a hand to her mouth and bowed. She struggled to hold back her sadness, but could not. She sobbed into her hands while Artemis fell on his knees and allowed his silent tears to fall freely. Luna followed and slid to her knees, hugging Artemis from behind, her head upon his shoulder. No words spoken, only stinging tears would fall upon this bloody day.


	4. The Treaty

Oceanus Procellarum: A Silver Millennium

By Lady Moon Goddess

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi is the owner. Thank the Lord for her creation of these characters.

A/N: Well, it took some time to finish chapter three so this one probably took longer. Loki is my wonderful editor and he does a marvelous job. Thank you, Loki-sama. So, this story is no where near finished, just so you know. I am very proud of this story so I hope each chapter is enjoyable and I hope you continue reading.

The kids have grown up a little. So, since I think the chart was a success I'll add it again and change the ages so you'll know what's going on.

AgeNameSiblingAge

FourteenMercuryHermes Fifteen

SixteenVenusEris Thirteen

ThirteenMarsKaseiSixteen

SeventeenEndymionTierra Fourteen

TwelveSerenityNo siblings

FourteenJupiterThor Sixteen

ThirteenSaturnRhea Fifteen

FifteenUranusNo siblings

FourteenNeptuneKaiousei Fourteen

FifteenPlutoDorian Seventeen

Chapter Four: The Treaty

Queen Selenity sat at the end of the long crystal table, tapping her polished nails upon its polished surface. She looked down both sides of the table, taking in the sight of all her childhood friends. She smiled to herself before turning her thoughts to their current dilemma. Discussion around the table revolved mostly around small talk, and chose that moment. She rose, straightening her skirts.

Placing her hands upon her small waist, she cleared her throat and the idle chatter stopped abruptly, everyone's attention upon Selenity.

"I have asked you all here today for an important reason," she explained, brushing away the white bangs from her eyes as she smiled at Luna standing casually against the wall smiling at her. Selenity returned a hint of a smile before continuing her speech, "It was only weeks ago when Queen Beryl and her army attacked, and to this very day, my kingdom continues to recuperate. Physical structures are easy enough to rebuild, but repairing the damage inflicted on our people by Beryl and her forces will take more time."

"My lady, I must apologize on behalf of myself and my Shitennou and my Senshi. I only wish our warriors could have reached the moon sooner," King Plutus apologized, shuffling where he stood, looking down at his queen who squeezed her husband's hand sympathetically.

"My lord, I thank you for your apology, but nobody could have foreseen how quickly Beryl's armies had moved upon us. I was fortunate to have successfully used the Ginzuishou to win the day, but I thank you for your ongoing support. I must remind you all that our children are still very young, but they are continuing to develop their powers. My daughter for example, has shown signs of sensing danger on two very important occasions that we know of, and she has told me of how Kasei and Mars have been increasing their powers." She looked over at King Ares and Queen Casandra, both smiling. "I want my kingdom to have a secure future. I want to close a treaty with another planet. I know that Queen Beryl will stop at nothing to claim my kingdom, so I want protection in return for my daughter's hand in marriage."

The council of the galaxy stirred, gasping and whispering amongst themselves as the Moon Queen waited for the ripples of her statement to settle as those around the table looked at one another, puzzled at the notion of Selenity betrothing Serenity when so young.

"Like you said earlier, majesty, our children are quite young. Is it wise to arrange their marriage when such a union shall only bear fruit years from now after their coming of age — Selenity is the youngest, so that means a much longer duration for your daughter," Queen Amphitrite said. She watched as others nodded their agreement and looked to Selenity for her response.

"Whilst they're growing to maturity, they will have every opportunity to fall in love," Queen Venn offered the gathering, the first of the planetary monarchs to agree with Selenity—taking her husband's hand.

Bowing her head, a curtain of shimmering silver catching the light of the candles around the chamber, she began again, "I didn't have the pleasure of falling in love before marriage. Fortunately, Sirius was a considerate man and waited for love to blossom between us before we consummated our marriage," she took a moment to reflect then changed the subject to matters of state concerning her treaty proposal. "I have it written out and already signed, therefore, if the Silver Alliance signatories are willing to ratify the document and agree it shall be here waiting for you. That is all."

She pushed in her chair and gracefully walked out the door with Luna in tow.

Another week passed and the council had reconvened once again. Queen Selenity sat in her usual chair with her legs crossed, waiting for Artemis to come in with the treaty documents. After his arrival, Selenity restated what the treaty consisted of and sat demurely and blinked as she looked from man to woman and meeting all their eyes expectantly, not saying a word, her magnetic presence calling upon all their hearts. "So, who would like to sign this treaty?" Only a few moments passed before Queen Gaea and King Aarde stood up and moved to where the documents waited as Artemis witnessed the signing.

"We feel our son would make a wonderful king for the Silver Alliance. We are willing to build our armies specifically for your protection; ready to strike when needed," the queen said, as she and her husband, the king held hands.

Selenity was a little taken aback when they stepped up first. She was expecting King Ares and Queen Kasandra to offer their protection first. "The distance between us will be a great benefit. Please, sign." The two royals soon stood with quill in hand and each signed. Later, the council applauded as the signing concluded and soon left for their planets in the portrait room.

Iridescent colors of bright blues, purples, and reds shot into the air and exploded, floating all the way to the moon's surface. Serenity and her friends sat on her balcony, watching the vibrant fireworks paint the night sky. Everyone sat silently, staring at the beautiful mosaic of color.

It wasn't long before Luna and Artemis stepped onto the balcony and called them into the party. They all followed and walked down the white marble grand staircase. The royal parents watched as their children entered the ballroom. Each smiling with pride as they moved onto the dance floor.

Every planetary child was accompanied by a sibling -- if they had one -- Mercury linked arms with Hermes, each wearing blue. Mercury's dress flowed like a curtain of water and her earrings and matching necklace were cast in the likeness of icicles. Hermes wore a black dress uniform with a deep-blue cape.

Mars and Kasei followed the children of water. Mars's fiery-red dress with its shimmering orange hem and mauve ribbons upon its bodice, truly enchanting. She smiled at her brother in his black dress uniform, and impressive silk red cape.

Then Princess Serenity descended the stairs, pausing to look at the hundreds of people below, their eyes turned towards their princess. They all bowed, or curtsied and she smiled to herself, drawing pleasure from so simple a gesture. She was dressed in her classically designed white dress, its bodice adorned with tiny gold circles. Once at the foot of the marble steps, she curtsied and joined her mother.

Endymion and Tierra walked down the stairs next. Endymion had to take his time, moving extra slow so Tierra wouldn't trip on her extremely long forest-green gown. Her brunette curls were pulled back into a bun, a few curls escaping that gave her a beautiful countenance. Endymion wore a black dress uniform also, with a pendant around his neck, given him by his father.

Venus paced herself down the stairs while Eris was practically skipping the whole way. They each wore a yellow dress; only Venus's dress possessed thin shoulder straps while Eris's bore soft golden short sleeves. Venus's long golden hair flowed to her lower back, a red bow forming a long plait. Eris's ebony locks were pulled back in a ponytail and as she moved, it swayed side-to-side with every step.

Jupiter and Thor, arms linked, followed behind the two children of love and beauty. Jupiter holding her emerald skirts up with a delicate hand as she descended, the movement accenting the pink ruffles of its hem. Thor's green cape looked great against the black uniform he wore.

Neptune and Kaiousei followed next, Neptune flickered her tumble of hair behind her shoulder then took hold of her sea-green dress. Kaiousei's hair also pulled back in a ponytail, his cape was of a teal hue, and this looked great with his black dress uniform and joined their parents.

Uranus hastily glided towards the base of the stairs in a tight-fitting deep-blue dress – her arms swinging wildly -- the Lunarian breeze catching her short blond hair.

Saturn and Rhea followed close behind on her heels. Their purple dresses almost identical, but Saturn's was far shorter while Rhea's descended almost to the floor. Each dress adorned with hundreds of tiny crystals embedded into the fabric, only the crystals on Saturn's spiraled about the hem while Rhea's were placed sporadically upon the bodice and skirts of the gown. Their raven-black hair styled differently: Saturn's straight shoulder-length hair floated about her sweet face as she moved while Rhea's sumptuous cascade, its tips falling in a natural wave, fell to her waist.

Then it was Pluto and Dorian who followed in their wake. Pluto's dark-green, almost black gown hugged her body and ignited her physique and at only fifteen, she had the curves of a woman – a small plait fell over the tumble of ebony and looked stunning. Dorian stood a good few inches over his sister -- his messy black locks longer than his male counterparts, but didn't come anywhere near his shoulders.

Queen Selenity opened her locket, her voice amplified by the Ginzuishou, her voice reverberating off the walls of the chamber. "My dear guests, enjoy the festivities and feel free to do as you please!, that is, within reason, of course," she smiled, closing the locket and curtsied, then joined the party herself.

The young royals stood in a group clustered around a table, anxious for the music to begin. The girls complimented each other on their unique handcrafted gowns while the guys talked amongst themselves about how they dreaded dressing up.

The orchestra began to play soft melodies as an assortment of well-dressed men escorted their equally eye-catching partners onto the dance floor. Venus was the first of the planetary princesses to be asked by a resident of the moon for a dance. The girls smiled at her while the guy's snuck glances at their friends, attempting unsuccessfully to conceal their laughter and whistled, for the boy dancing with Venus wasn't all that handsome. After the music had ended, Thor tapped the young man's shoulder and cut in. Venus's face immediately lit up, and they danced for quite a few hours.

Everyone danced with those of their home worlds, the Lunarians and their friends. Mars, preoccupied having spent most of the night with Dorian while Selenity glided across the dance floor with Kasei. A look of displeasure came over Kasei's face on every occasion somebody asked Serenity for a dance.

It was not long before the girls once more gathered around the punch bowl -- repeatedly filling their glasses.

"Anyone want to join me in the gardens? It is too hot in here for me," Neptune commented, fanning herself and stared at the patio doors that looked so inviting. Her friends nodded, and leisurely made their way out onto the terrace. Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn stood by the railing and gazed at the millions of stars above. Serenity had taken up a position close to the doorway, observing the party. She sipped her punch and leaned against the window frame. Mars soon joined her also curious to observe what the young princess found so intriguing.

"Serene, what are you looking at?" she questioned, and once more studied the elegant dancers, spirited party-goers and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. "Are you looking for someone?" Mars raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

Serenity's cheeks turned a deep shade of red, but this Mars hadn't noticed, due to the fact the lighting was so dim. Refusing to drop the subject, she continued to press the matter of who it was the princess liked. Serenity only shook her head and dared not speak. She finished her punch and joined Mercury and Rhea in their circle. Mars sighed and stole a peek at Dorian then joined her friends.

Hours passed as if minutes, and it was growing late. Venus had fallen asleep on Thor's shoulder, and for his part, he had almost fallen asleep himself. Queen Selenity summoned everyone's attention, and the ballroom fell silent. She used the Ginzuishou once again and her voice carried over the throng.

"My friends, I have a very important announcement to make. Unbeknownst to our galaxy's children, there has been an arrangement made." Pluto shook Venus awake and her head jerked up from Thor's shoulder as she slowly rubbed her eyes, "My friends and family, to be more specific, I declare to you this night news of a marital arrangement of great importance." Uranus's eyes widened at the mention of 'marriage' while Endymion almost spat out his punch. "My daughter's hand in marriage has been given to Endymion. When my daughter becomes of age, they are to be wed!"

A smile beamed across the queen's face while Serenity's jaw almost fell to the floor in astonishment. Endymion dropped his punch glass, wide-eyed and visibly stunned, while the remaining punch splattered on his boots. The betrothed couple stared at each other, and Serenity ran out of the ballroom moments later. A wave of whispers pulsed through the room covered by the roar of applause, and then Selenity dismissed her guests.

Selenity sat on her bed, hugging her pillow close and staring at her comforter. She hadn't blinked for over a minute and her eyes fogged over with brimming tears. She blinked once more and her eyes began to sting. She let go of her pillow and sighed. Tears began slowly trickling down her porcelain cheeks. Her mother knocked and walked in, seeing her daughter wipe away her tears.

"Oh darling, I didn't mean for you to get upset." She sat beside her daughter on the bed and placed a hand on her back.

"No, Mother, I had something in my eye," she said, quickly dabbing her eyes with the hem of her dress and reclaimed her pillow.

"It's all right; you don't have to make excuses," she soothed, rubbing Serenity's back and hugged her. "I guess I should have told you before I announced it."

Serene rocked back and forth, uttering not a word in response and Selenity sighed. She looked at the pictures on Serenity's dresser, stood up, walked over to the vanity, and examined the pictures more closely. "Do you miss your father?" She picked up a picture of the three of them, and she rubbed her thumb affectionately over Sirius's face.

Serenity slid off her bed and joined her mother. "Of course I do." She looked up at her and noticed a solitary tear sliding down her mother's cheek. "Mother, we all miss him." Selenity set the picture back down and grabbed Serene's hand and took her over to the mirror.

"In a few years, you will be ready to marry. Endymion is a fine young man. You two will learn to love one another. Your father and I were also brought together in an arranged marriage, and I will never love another man as much as I did your father. I only want the best for you and our kingdom." She placed her hands on Serenity's shoulders and looked into her daughter's eyes. "You will soon grow accustomed to the idea. I know it is a great shock to you right now, but you will end up thanking me later." She kissed her daughter leaving the princess to her own thoughts.

Serenity stood in front of the mirror examining herself. 'Endymion has never liked me. Why would his parents marry us off to one another?' Millions of different questions and insistent thoughts ran through her head. Sighing, she dressed for bed, sliding into the soft, warm security of her bedclothes, and it wasn't long before she was asleep.

The following morning was filled with nothing but awkwardness. Everyone had spent the night at the palace, which meant Endymion and Serenity would have to see each other. They all gathered on the veranda and ate breakfast. Serenity and Endymion sat at the head of the table and never looked up from their plates once. After everyone had finished, they headed for the gardens and sat around in groups, talking about the excitement of the previous night.

Serenity sat Indian-style, alone under a white rose tree and twirled a flower in her hand. Endymion sat with his companions in silence, totally oblivious to his surroundings, only paying attention to his thoughts. 'The girl is twelve years old! A five year age difference is too big. I refuse to marry that scrawny little girl.' he crossed his arms and stared at his young fiancé.

Serenity felt eyes upon her and chanced a glimpse at Endymion who was staring at her. He didn't look away, his eyes fixed upon her. She turned away immediately and looked at a nearby fountain.

The moon child's thirteenth birthday was rapidly approaching, and even though she had five years left, she felt as if time were running out. She walked towards the fountain and dipped her hand into the crystal water. Everyone's attention was focused on the youngest princess. They watched her splash the water about and returned to their conversations about the issue at hand.

"Serenity is almost thirteen. She is growing up quite nicely," Kaiousei said. "I mean, she's isn't ugly, and she will continue to bloom into a beautiful woman." Endymion punched him in the arm.

"Whose side are you on? She's thirteen! She will always be a little kid to me, no matter how beautiful she is." He once more crossed his arms and sat there pouting, even though he was seventeen and almost a full-grown man.

Kasei lay back on the grass and slid his hands beneath his head. He closed his eyes and fell silent, not commenting on the issue. "I think you'll change your mind when you see her in five years time," Dorian remarked.

"I hate this!" Endymion pounded the ground with his hands and jumped to his feet before storming off into the palace. Serenity watched him leave and sighed with relief. For some reason, she felt her stomach release a tight knot and her shoulders loosen. She hadn't breathed the whole time she stood by the fountain, because she knew he was staring at her.

A week had passed, and Serenity and Endymion avoided each other at all costs. Even though they dared not talk to one another, they stole secret glances. Serenity was always self conscious about her appearance; continuously attempting to look older. Endymion looked her up and down, seeing if there was any point in hoping for Serenity to bloom into a grown woman.

Serenity and Saturn were lying on their stomachs, soaking up the sun. Everyone went to Venus to celebrate Serenity's birthday. Waterfalls, rivers, and lakes were found all over the planet. The teens decided to split up and go to their favorite spots, one group visiting the Eternal Waterfalls while the second group went to the J'adore River while the remaining of their number headed for Yellow Lake.

Mars and Pluto were standing under the waterfalls, as the water fell hard upon their shoulders. The pressure they found most relaxing. Soon, they tilted their heads back and the water rushed over their heads. Dorian, Kasei and Endymion were splashing water at each other. It wasn't long before they splattered the cool water on Saturn and Serenity's warm bodies. They immediately shot up unleashing a high pitched scream and bounded into the water.

Saturn jumped on Kasei's back and forced him under the water. Laughing resounded off the nearby caves behind the curtains of water of the Eternal falls. Mars and Pluto joined in the fun. Mars attacked Dorian, but he was too quick for her and lifted her high over his head. She screamed frantically before he tossed her into the water. She came up for air, laughing before once more she jumped to her feet and went after him. Serenity watched on the sidelines before Kasei grabbed her hand while trying to escape from Saturn. Pluto splashed water at Endymion who returned the favor.

The water war continued until everyone was tired. They all slowly walked out of the water and plopped down on the rocky bank, breathing hard from their recent exersions. Serenity sat upright next to Kasei who was lying on his stomach breathing deeply in and out. She rang out her hair then braided it as best she could. Pluto grabbed a book she had brought with her and sat reading. Mars talked with Dorian and asked about life on Pluto. Saturn lay on her back next to Serenity and stared up at the flaxen skies. She sighed, "That was fun," she placed her hands under her head, "don't you think, Sere?" She turned her head towards the blonde princess, and Serenity smiled at her friend.

"Yes, it was definitely fun," She fell back onto the soft ground and stared at the clouds overhead assuming all manner of shapes, "I'm really tired, though." She yawned and stretched out her arms. "I think I might take a nap." She turned on her side, facing Kasei, who was also gazing into the skies above. He then turned his eyes towards her, staring at her. Water droplets fell from her skin onto the green grass. He pushed a strand of golden hair away from her eyes, and she responded with a small smile. Serenity placed her hands under her cheek and brought her knees up to her chest.

Endymion watched his future wife and Kasei's actions, and a peculiar feeling coursed through his body, and he took a moment to recover himself. He tried to distract his thoughts, but he kept coming back to thinking about Serenity and Kasei.

It soon grew dark, and the yellow skies turned black. After they ate dinner, Venus guided her friends to her chambers. She opened the golden doors and revealed her extravagant room. A sweet sensation attacked each person's senses and threw each of them off balance. Venus chuckled at their reactions and walked onto her balcony.

Serenity was the last one out, and that was the plan. Venusians mixed with crowds of Lunarians in the courtyard waiting for the Moon Princess. The crowd roared for Serenity and it wasn't long before they found voice and sung to her. A shocked look came across her face. She ran towards Venus and hugged her.

"I can't believe this!" she pulled back from her friend and smiled.

"Don't thank me." Venus turned Serenity towards Kasei. "This was Kasei's idea." Venus pushed her towards the boy.

Serenity ran towards him and jumped into his arms. He twirled her around then set her back down. She grinned and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you so much!" She ran back to the railing and waved at the crowd.

Endymion felt embarrassed. He did not plan anything special for the girl, and she was his fiancé. Dorian walked up to Endymion and nudged him. "Don't have any plans, right?" Endymion lowered his head and stared at his feet.

"What do you think Queen Selenity is going to say?" Endymion looked at Dorian with a concerned look on his face.

Dorian patted Endymion on the back. "Don't worry about it." Endymion sighed. "All I can say is; you better have a good gift." With that, Dorian walked away.

Everyone's parents were waiting in the portrait room. The teens had just woken up. It was early in the morning; the sun had revealed its face. Serenity, wearing her white nightgown beneath her silk robe walked towards her mother who asked her about her birthday. Serenity yawned and nodded in acknowledgment.

Queen Venn stepped up and suggested Serenity talk with Venus. Once it was only the two of them, Queen Venn explained the weekend's celebrations. "There was a wonderful surprise party for your daughter held here."

Queen Selenity smiled, "Was it lovely?"

"Oh yes, it was quite lovely, Kasei did a marvelous job planning it all," Selenity stared at Venn with confusion in her eyes. She stammered, but Venn answered her question. "I know. It was most disappointing." Selenity looked down at the white tiled floor and searched her mind for a solution to the problems that potentially lay ahead. "He loves her, Selene."


	5. Odd Behavior

Oceanus Procellarum: A Silver Millennium adventure

By Lady Moon Goddess

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the lovely Sailor Senshi.

I did have some struggles with this chapter. However, I managed to come up with something that will keep you wondering. Without further ado, enjoy!

There is another age jump. I know it's probably confusing, but these ages are going to stay the same for a while now. That's what I plan, at least. :

AgeNameSiblingAge

NineteenMercuryHermes Twenty

Twenty-oneVenusEris Eighteen

EighteenMarsKaseiTwenty-one

Twenty-twoEndymionTierra Nineteen

SeventeenSerenityNo siblings

NineteenJupiterThor Twenty-one

EighteenSaturnRhea Twenty

TwentyUranusNo siblings

NineteenNeptuneKaiousei Nineteen

TwentyPlutoDorian Twenty-two

Chapter Five: Odd Behavior

Serenity looked at herself in the mirror. She held the beautiful bouquet in her hands. She sighed deeply then looked at her friends standing around her. Each of them rushing about, getting everything ready for the bride.

"Sere, you aren't the one getting married! Come help me find Venus's other shoe," Mars yelled.

Serenity snapped out of her trance and looked around for said golden shoe.

"… Soon their friendship grew into an impregnable love," Awws were heard winding their way through the crowd. "I wish you two a happy and wonderful marriage." She lifted her glass, her actions mimicked by a sea of people, "To Thor and Venus, may your love shine throughout the galaxies!" The multitude cheered at the speech given by Serenity's maid of honor.

Venus wiped her tears away and hugged her friend. The reception continued throughout the night. The stars fading into morning before it ended.

Venus and Thor then fled to their galactic carriage and escaped to their much-anticipated honeymoon. Serenity waved to her friends. She sighed deeply as she watched the celestial carriage fly away with stardust drifting behind it. Serenity sighed and started walking back towards the group. "It must be nice," she stopped for a moment and looked at the vapor trail amongst the stars, "to be in love."

Kasei looked confused. And as Serenity walked slowly along the path, he ran after her and stopped her. "Sere, listen to me." he grabbed her by the shoulders, but she maintained eye contact with the ground. Tingling sensations escaped from Kasei's fingers to her shoulders. She shivered, but it was not from the cold. "You are going to get through this. You need to give this a chance. Your friends are here for you… I am here for you."

Serenity shook him off and stood by the nearest white rose tree, gripping its lowest branch.

"Stop it. You're making it more difficult."

She stared up the length of the tree's trunk and sighed exasperatedly, looking at the network of intertwining branches overhead covered with leaves and flowers. She felt his presence, but did not acknowledge it.

He sighed deeply and plucked a rose from a branch only to find another instantly bloom and replace it. Kasei tucked it behind her ear and ran the back of his hand down her soft cheek. "I will always love you, even though I won't be the one waiting for you down the aisle." he brushed his lips against the cheek he just caressed and left.

A twinge of pain pulsed in her chest. She felt her rapid heartbeat within and gazed at the remaining guests at the party. She cleared her throat, regained her self-control, and refused to abandon her duties and spending the night with the man she loved.

Endymion sat in his room, staring out the window. He gazed at the stars then his eyes took him to the moon. He sighed deeply and continued looking at what could be his future kingdom. Suddenly, he heard someone outside his door. He closed the curtains and sat quickly on his bed, reaching for his book. Queen Gaea quietly knocked then slowly opened the door.

"May I come in?" Her head peeked out from behind the chestnut door and Endymion smiled with an almost silent 'yes' escaping his lips. She gracefully made her way towards his bed then sat beside her son, "It's been three months since Venus and Thor's wedding. Have you talked with Serenity since then?"

"Yes, I have…"Endymion replied, but his expression said no.

"Endymion! It will not be long until you two are married! How do you expect to have a healthy marriage unless you develop some sort of relationship?"

Endymion refused to look at his mother, and got off the bed and leaned against the wall and crossed his arms looking at his mother, "I don't know how anyone could have a healthy marriage with someone five years younger than them!"

Gaea rose from the bed and moved towards her son, "Darling, Serenity is a wonderful girl. If you spent time with her, you would see how lovely she is. Then, five years would seem nothing to you," she placed a kiss on his cheek before heading for the door. She paused on the threshold before turning back to Endymion and smiled sweetly as she grasped the doorknob, "I know it seems like we are asking a lot of you, but your father and I were joined in an arranged marriage, and I think it was one of the best things that ever happened to me," with this, she turned and left him to his thoughts.

Once more, he stood before his window staring in wonderment at one of nature's miracles in the form of a meteor shower and made a promise to himself to give Serenity a chance.

She lay there, immersed in soft fluffy pillows. She breathed in the sweet smell of white roses coming from the vase on a side table. She grabbed one of the beautiful blooms and pricked herself, forgetting the thorns. She sucked on her finger and grabbed her handkerchief from the bedside table. She lay on her back holding the embroidered cloth to her finger and shut her eyes until the pressure diminished. Pictures of Kasei drifted into her mind, but she shook him out of her head. She opened her eyes and picked up the picture off her nightstand. She fingered the glass protecting the image containing all her friends. She searched for his face then found him standing next to Dorian. Endymion was an attractive man. Then she looked for Kasei. Her heart quickened its pace, and she felt blood rush to her face. She shared a smile with herself then placed the picture back.

Serenity clutched her pillow tightly to her chest before falling back onto her mountain of pillows. She curled herself up into a ball and looked out her window. Her smile immediately faded. She let go of her pillow, rolled out of bed and strolled towards her window. She opened it and leaned on the windowsill. She gazed at the Earth examining the blue sphere suspended in the Lunarian sky. Her eyes suddenly felt heavy, and curling up on the window seat, sleep soon overcame her.

It wasn't long before someone found her. Artemis carried the sleeping princess to the bed and tucked her in. She snuggled into the covers and grabbed her favorite pillow. He smiled at the sweet girl and kissed her on the forehead before finding Luna waiting for him at the doorway. He walked by her, but she stopped him with a kiss.

"You'll be a good father someday," she smiled, shutting the door.

The sun rose over the Moon Palace, filling its interior with warm sunshine, casting long shadows in its wake. Serenity was sipping her juice when a man brought her a note. She broke the seal displaying the Terran emblem then read the contents of the letter.

"He wants me to stay at his palace for a week," Serenity handed the letter to her mother. She began pacing back and forth, fidgeting nervously.

"I see this as a perfect opportunity for you two to get acquainted; don't you think so, Luna?" Luna nodded enthusiastically then read the letter herself.

"My dear, you have nothing to worry about. He invited others," Luna pointed to the line in question in the letter and Serenity read it.

"Still, I do not wish to go," Serenity sat in the nearest chair and bit her nails.

"You are already packed, darling. You are leaving in an hour," Selenity folded the letter then handed it to Luna. Serenity's mouth dropped, and she crossed her arms in anger, "Sere, you must form a relationship with him," she approached her daughter and opened her locket, "See this pendant? It is a symbol of royalty. Royalty needs protection."

Serenity leapt from her chair and stomped her foot, "So that means I must be handed over to anyone who will fulfill this requirement?"

She looked at her mother, waiting for an answer and glared at Luna. Luna offered a shrug and walked towards the princess and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, "Honey—" but before Luna could speak, Serenity stormed off to her room.

Selenity sighed and turned to Luna, "I do not know what is going to happen between those two…" They shared a short chuckle then made their way to the Moon Gallery to wish Serenity goodbye.

Serenity placed her belongings on the floor then watched as Dorian, Pluto, Mars, and Kasei joined her. She hugged Pluto and Mars then received a peck on the back of her hand from Dorian and Kasei. Endymion entered the room with a handful of servants following him. Before long, the bags and cases were gone, and the small group found themselves within the impressive granite antechamber of the Terran Palace.

"Follow me."

He left in a flash, leaving the others confused. They looked at one another bewildered. Serenity was the first to follow. They were escorted to a long hallway lined with doors, Endymion stood waiting by the nearest of these beside the central hallway.

"This is your room," he told Mars. She inclined her head and he turned towards the door opposite and spoke again, "and this is your room, Kasei."

As he continued along the corridor he was suddenly besieged, "Surprise!"

As if out of nowhere, Venus, Thor, Eris, and Jupiter popped out from their rooms, startling everyone. The girls milled about hugging one another while the guys shook hands then let Endymion finish assigning rooms to everyone. After accommodations were allocated, they all met later in the ballroom. As they waited for those stragglers amongst their number, Serenity asked, "Why couldn't the others make it?"

"From what Endymion tells me, Neptune was having their annual Aqua Festival," Eris curled her hair around her finger then smoothed it out. "So Neptune and Kaiousei had to be there."

Serenity nodded and turned to find Mars had entered the chamber. Serenity flicked her hair over her shoulder and set her hands on her hips. "Mars, do you know why Mercury or Hermes couldn't come?"

"Umm, Mercury said that they were training with their parents." Mars joined the small circle and straightened her red dress.

"What about— "

"Uranus is visiting Saturn and Rhea. Their parents had to discuss some things…" Mars answered.

Serenity smiled and then felt the hands attacking her shoulders. She screamed and jumped, nearly knocking Eris over on her way down. She turned around to find Venus laughing at her. "Venus, don't ever do that again!" Serenity playfully hit her friend as she struggled to regain her composure.

It was then the others entered the room along with Endymion. He strode passed his friends and continued onto the terrace.

He waited for them to accompany him before directing their attention to the grounds below where Eleven horses were saddled up and waiting, these watched closely by a palace stable hand.

As each found a horse to their liking, Kasei approached Serenity. "Do you think you should ride one alone?"

Endymion overheard his question and took this as an opportunity to form…something.

"Maybe you should ride with me," Kasei was taken aback by this statement. Was he trying to win her heart after all these years? "We—I don't want anything happening to you."

Everyone in earshot immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at Endymion. Did he hit his head on something?

Serenity's eyes bulged at his offer and understood his reasoning. Her mother's voice echoed in her head, and she knew what she had to do. "Why yes, I agree."

Endymion held out his hand and Serenity placed hers in his. He walked her to the horse and assisted her into the saddle. Serenity then noticed the horrible expression on Kasei's face, and immediately regretted taking Endymion's hand.

Once Endymion had mounted his own steed, he turned and said, "Hold on, princess," she followed his instructions and clasped her hands around his waist. "I also suggest that you do not ride side saddle," Serenity was not surprised, but she looked down at her dress and found the task impossible without being unladylike. Endymion sensed no movement and repeated his statement. Before frustrating them both, Serenity lifted her dress high above the knee and swung her leg over, then adjusted the hem as best she could, even though it remained ruffled at the thigh. She slipped her arms around Endymion's waist once again, then he lightly kicked the horse, and they were off.

The dark queen sat on her throne, her hand supporting her chin. She stared at the floor, cogitating, while going over her options. With a shimmer of silvery lining, Kunzite appeared, already in a low bow. He opened his mouth to speak, but Beryl, having opened her eyes, held up her hand and addressed her general, "Kunzite!" stepping forward he waited. He was soon accompanied by Zoicite and Nephrite. Beryl slowly approached them. Her black heels echoed through the throne room, sending chills down Zoicite's spine. She stood before Kunzite, who knelt upon bended knee. She held out her hand, which he took and planted a quick kiss. She smirked at his unwavering obedience, and looked at Nephrite then Zoicite, "This is what the people of the moon will do once I take over their kingdom."

She returned to her throne as Kunzite got to his feet. Beryl crossed her legs and waved her hand over her black orb. Four black crystals materialized, and each general claimed one.

Nephrite examined the circular crystal, "…What is its purpose?"

Beryl's hand wavered over the orb once more and Prince Endymion appeared. "We will attack once more…"

Jadeite rolled his eyes. Beryl took offense at this gesture and directed an energy burst towards him. Jadeite flew back and hit the floor with a thud. Zoicite gasped at this unexpected attack and Kunzite placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kunzite," Beryl commanded. He took his hand off Zoicite's shoulder and bowed, "go to Jadeite with your crystal."

Kunzite followed her instructions…

The horses took the young royals deep into a forest. Serenity held tightly onto Endymion's waist, for the horse had jumped over many obstacles. Tierra screamed with excitement as her horse leapt over a fallen log. Serenity squeezed Endymion as they also cleared the log. Kasei pouted as he watched the two interact.

They arrived at their destination and Endymion dismounted, helping the princess down. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the horse then set her on her feet. She smoothed her dress and took a moment to fix her hair. Kasei raced to Serenity's side and accompanied her to the lake. Endymion watched Kasei steal her away, his eyes squinting with anger. Dorian approached Endymion and placed a hand on his back.

"Looks like you have some competition," he said before continuing on his way and accompanied Mars.

Endymion joined his friends at the lakeside and sat on a nearby log. He watched Eris and Saturn hold the hems of their dresses up and dip their feet into the water. The afternoon sun shone down on the children of the galaxy. Small circles formed and Endymion listened to the many voices interlace. He heard Dorian call his name, and he joined his circle.

The sun began slowly setting, Serenity watching closely as the sky faded from blue to pink. She sat on the soft sand with Pluto and Jupiter flanking her. She turned to see Venus lying back with her head resting upon Thor's lap and Mars doing the same with Dorian. She searched for Kasei, and he was sitting next to Jupiter then she noticed Endymion sitting next to him. She met Endymion's gaze, and quickly looked away.

Endymion was also aware of the closeness between the couples. Thor and Venus were to be expected, but he stared at Mars and Dorian, and once seeing them together, he found it not surprising also. He debated whether or not he should sit, at least, next to Serenity. He was about to get up, but Kasei rose first. He walked the few steps it took to join Serenity and whispered for Jupiter to slide over a little. The lightning princess agreed and moved closer to Endymion.

Kasei sat down and stretched his legs. Serenity brushed her legs lightly against his and smiled. The prince of Mars smiled back and lightly brushed shoulders with the princess. She did the same, and they shared a moment of laughter. Serenity slowly lowered her head on his shoulder and nestled herself into a comfortable position, which resulted in she and Kasei holding hands.

The sun fell beneath the horizon, and the stars began to emerge with the night sky. Kasei and Serenity fell asleep, but he was soon awake when he heard Mars chanting. He sat up, supporting Serenity's head having fallen against his chest. He watched tiny sparks rise from a newly started fire. He noticed Mars chanting and the fire escaping from her fingertips. Kasei coughed then opened his palm, letting a burst of flame add to Mars's small fire. The Senshi of fire stared at her brother, the fire no longer coming from her fingertips.

"The whole point was to keep the fire small, brother," she stood, making her way towards Dorian.

"We need some light," he coughed again and the fire grew. Serenity's eyes fluttered open and she softly yawned, her hand covering her open mouth. She pushed her hair behind her back and smiled at Kasei. He stood and helped her to her feet.

Holding Kasei's hands, looking for Endymion, he was nowhere in site. Serenity's hands fell to her side, and she walked beside Kasei towards the fire. Venus and Thor soon joined them around the fire, seeking its heat as refuge from the harsh wind. Serenity stared into the fire, focusing on the small embers at its base. She shook herself out of her trance and swayed from side to side, causing Kasei to take her arm to balance her. The young princess stumbled to the nearest log and sat down, unfortunately, missing the log. She raised herself and buried her head in her hands. Her head started throbbing, and she began to massage her temples. Mars sat up abruptly, startling the sleepy Dorian, and ran towards Serenity.

"Sere, move," she screamed, pushing the princess from her spot as four arrows flew over the log and landed in the fire.

Eris shrieked as she started running towards her horse, only to be stopped by Endymion. He grabbed her arm and shoved her down, arrows nearly striking him. He noticed Serenity and Mars on the ground, and he ran to assist them. Mars brushed the sand from her face and helped Serenity regain her balance. Endymion held Serenity close, as if he was frightened for her life. She looked up at him, then pressed herself against his chest, moving him back a few steps. An arrow scraped her forearm. She held her arm, blood escaping between her fingers. Mars watched the protective act. She smiled to herself when she was led toward the horses.

"We cannot go that way," Endymion warned as he carried Serenity. She winced in pain, this quickening Endymion's step. He gestured towards the left and soon everyone was following him.

Their quickened pace was hushed, and they heard the footsteps of strangers. Endymion stopped running when he noticed the footsteps were not only behind them but in front of them as well. He stopped and observed his location. He turned to face his friends, "Go this way," he whispered, "Dorian knows where to go from here."

Dorian nodded and passed his friend, Mars at his side. He saw the last of his friends and followed close behind when a burst of energy knocked him and Serenity down. Thor and Venus noticed the attack and stopped to help. Endymion gripped Thor's jacket, "Leave," Thor immediately noticed exposed skin on his back and attempted to help but Endymion refused, "Get Venus someplace safe," Endymion ran for Serenity, "I'll make sure Serenity is safe, too." Thor smiled briefly at this statement. He took Venus's hand and darted back towards the group.

Once again, Endymion picked up Serenity in his arms, she was completely aware of the situation, "We need to get out of here." she quickly examined their surroundings and noticed dark shadows encircling them, "Set me down, and we'll be able to move faster."

Endymion noticed the sudden change in behavior then ran in the same direction as his friends. Serenity followed closely behind, making Endymion look back over his shoulder at her. Serenity stayed right behind him, running as fast as possible, but lost her footing. Thankfully, as Endymion looked over his shoulder, he moved quickly to catch the princess before she fell. He helped Serenity to her feet, taking a few moments to catch their breaths. Endymion looked up and watched the arrow rapidly approaching. He swung Serenity behind him and felt the sharp arrow pierce his abdomen.

Serenity screamed and tried to move around him to help, but he turned to face her and suffered another arrow in his back. Serenity stared at his expression, seeing the pain he endured to save her. Blood seeped through his clothing and sweat gleamed in the starlight. He groaned softly then re-assumed his posture. He grabbed Serenity's hand and began to run faster than before. Serenity watched her feet as they barely touched the ground. She sighed in relief as she saw light coming from the palace.

They approached the gardens and hid under a willow tree. Endymion used branches he had used as a kid to climb high into the tree, then lifted Serenity up next to him, surprised his strength hadn't deserted him despite the wounds caused by the small arrows. Serenity trembled as she saw shadows moving around the gardens. Endymion held her close, comforting her as her head was pressed against his chest as his steady heartbeat leant her strength and comfort.

Endymion slowly climbed to the ground and searched for signs of the strangers. He motioned for Serenity to descend, and he helped her down. He separated the curtain of leaves adorning the tree and taking Serenity's hand, entered the palace.

Kasei slowly wrapped the white cloth around the princess's arm. She winced as the medicine began to take effect. The dawn sun rose; its brilliant rays showing no mercy towards her blue orbs. She sighed deeply, regaining her composure with each breath. Kasei finished wrapping the bandage and placed a small kiss upon it. Serenity smiled then leaned back on her pillows. He caressed her cheek, gazing upon her porcelain face. He lowered his lips onto hers, startling her for a moment. Her eyes shot open, but she did not break the kiss. She surrendered to her forbidden emotions and wrapped her arms around Kasei's neck. He put his arms around her waist and helped her sit upright. Serenity repositioned herself closer to Kasei, their chests making contact. Serenity pulled back, breathing heavily from the sudden burst of passion.

"Kasei…" her red cheeks burned as she stared into his eyes, "what about Endymion?"

Kasei's chest rose and fell heavily as he contemplated their predicament. After a few moments of silence, his hand moved to her face and he tucked a curl behind her ear, "Right now," he sighed, "let's not think about it," he smiled softly then Serenity shared the moment of happiness and pushed him down and gave into another moment of intense passion.

Venus sat next to Thor, watching Luna and Artemis attend to Endymion's wounds. Their fingers interlinked and she placed her head upon his shoulder. Venus sighed deeply, thankful to have reached the palace. Thor looked down at his wife, and softly kissed her. She smiled, squeezing Thor's hand.

Kasei looked up at Serenity. The Lunarian Princess smiled brightly as she lowered herself to kiss him once more. He placed his hands about her, sending sensations rushing up her spine. She laughed in mid-kiss then fell by his side. Serenity, then held her head in her hands, a slight headache forming. She hit the footboard and laughed. Kasei silence her by placing small kisses on her neck. He had taken the position Serenity was in only moments before.

Serenity stared at the silver buttons holding his shirt together. She bit her lip as he lowered himself to bestow kisses once more upon her skin. Kasei straightened when he noticed Serenity's expression, "Sere, something wrong?"

She slid from underneath Kasei and leaned against the footboard, "I feel," she scratched her head, "guilty."

Kasei tilted his head to the side, "It will not be long until you are of age," Serenity bowed her head, "Why not share a night with the man you truly love?"

Serenity thought for a moment then shook all worries from her mind.

Thor gently shook Venus, "Wake up," Eris said, tapping Venus's hand. She sat up, yawning.

"Is something wrong?" She rubbed her eyes. Eris guided her attention towards her fingernails. The golden light gleamed from her shimmering nails and watched them fade. She recalled her mother discussing something about her nails. As she searched her mind for the answer, once more the color of her nails intensified. She closed her eyes and concentrated, suddenly seeing two images appear. She watched these materialize and found familiarity in their faces. Venus quickly stood up, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She exited the room and hurried down the hallway, leaving Eris and Thor confused.

Serenity hit her head once more on the footboard. She sat up and moved away from beneath Kasei. She crawled to the opposite end of the bed and lay down. Kasei could not help but smile at her action. He followed her and grinned. She fiddled with his buttons, attempting to undo them. Kasei pushed her hands away, unfastening them himself. Before Serenity removed his shirt, Venus walked in.

She stood gaping at the site before her. Her flashing nails stopped immediately, yet Venus covered her eyes. Kasei swiftly rolled off the bed and started buttoning his shirt. Serenity cleared her throat and shifted to the other side of the bed. She stood and pulled down the skirt of her dress, smoothing the tiny wrinkles out as best she might. She walked up to Venus. Kasei fixed his messy hair before leaving the room.

Venus's eyes widened as she looked at her friend, "What was going on?" Venus took her friend's hands.

"Well—" Kasei walked back in and stole a quick kiss, leaving Serenity beaming.

A/N: This chapter was a challenge. I think it turned out nicely in the end, though.

So…whoever the Anonymous reviewer is. If it happens to be the same person…I love you! And thank you!


	6. A New Planet

Oceanus Procellarum: A Silver Millennium Adventure

By Lady Moon Goddess

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi is the owner…not me.

A/N: Good thing I stopped where I did last chapter, or it would have been endless. Please enjoy chapter six.

Chapter Six:

Queen Selenity walked through the Gaean Palace, checking on each royal child of the Galaxy. They had to rest and recover from the night's previous excitement. She found Serenity asleep in the library on the couch nearest the fireplace. The queen also came upon Kasei, Mars, Dorian, and Pluto within the library. Pluto greeted the queen, as she did not sleep often unlike her brother. Selenity smiled and asked what book she was reading. She named the book then set it down.

"Do you have any idea who attacked you?" Selenity asked as Pluto walked from her chair towards the queen.

"It is a new enemy. I did not sense death upon any of the seven," Pluto's mind began to remember the horrifying images of enemies caught in the endless death found on her planet.

Selenity felt something terrifying about the number seven, but nothing in her mind gave her reason to feel this way. "Let us not discuss the evil within our lives, but think of happiness. I am so joyous that everyone is safe," the queen hugged Pluto, and they walked out of the library.

They headed towards the dining hall in order to get something to calm their spirits. "Endymion was the reason for all our safety — especially Serenity's safety." Pluto saw Luna and began talking to her, leaving Selenity wondering.

She folded her arms across her chest, preparing for failure. The seven shadows bowed, falling to their knees and laying face down to the cold floor. Beryl rose to her feet and approached the terrified figures. She grasped her staff and walked closer and closer, collecting dark energy with every step. The shadows shuddered in fear as Beryl stood before them. "I handed them right to you. They were unguarded, asleep at one point, and oblivious of their surroundings. My most unreliable general," she pointed to Zoicite as he hid his face out of embarrassment, "could have completed this mission."

The shadows covered their heads, thinking this would decrease the damage inflicted by their sovereign.

Beryl lifted her staff and was about to strike when Kunzite stopped her. The queen stared at her general, surprised at his boldness, this reaction followed quickly by anger. "How dare you stop me!" She slapped Kunzite forcefully, making him falter.

"My queen, I think destroying them would not benefit us," his right cheek was kissed with red, and he placed his hand upon it.

Beryl slowly lowered her staff then walked back up to the threshold. She set her staff in its place then sat upon her throne. She sighed, leaning back casually taking a moment to think, "My future plans could use your special qualities," the seven shadows sighed with relief, rising to their feet and bowing, "As for right now, I want all of my generals and newest army to attack…"

Selenity wished King Aarde and Queen Gaea good-bye as she walked through the portrait. Serenity watched everyone but Kasei and Mars enter their portals. They were also saying farewell when Kasei walked toward Serenity, "I hope we all can be together without being attacked," Kasei smiled then placed a kiss upon her right hand. The princess smiled and watched him leave. Mars smiled at her friend and placed her hand gently on Serenity's wound,

"Is your arm feeling better?"

Serenity smiled at her concern and gave her a hug, "Yes, and thanks for being there for me or I would have been dead at the first attack," Mars nodded then followed her brother.

The royals of Earth approached Serenity, and her heart began to quicken its pace. Serenity looked at Endymion who had bandages all over his body, reminding her of the previous night. Queen Gaea hugged the daughter of the moon and smiled, squeezing her shoulder. King Aarde nodded then looked to his son.

Serenity waited for Endymion to say something, and looked into his eyes. Endymion did not speak, so she did, "I owe you my life, Endymion," she stood in front of him and rose on tiptoe then placed a delicate kiss on his cheek, "thank you for watching out for me."

Endymion could only stare at her, taken aback at the gesture, but he did manage to finally speak, "I would do anything to make certain that you are not harmed," he took her hand and assisted her into the portal.

Serenity stood at her balcony, gazing at the blue and green planet before her. She sighed then walked to a chair and rested. She closed her eyes and soon fell into a slumber.

The child of the moon saw horrible images of war. She saw bodies burn from immense fires and soldiers die by the sword. She walked through the scene and found a palace—its defenses breached. She entered the palace and watched soldiers with no mark destroy everything. She found everything familiar but soon she was outside the palace once more. A giant cloud of black smoke materialized above the palace, and she watched the soldiers who bore no mark leave the palace quickly. The cloud gave off an intense light and when Serenity opened her eyes, the palace was gone. She covered her mouth as she noticed a pillar fall above her…

She screamed as Selenity tried to wake up her daughter, "Endymion!" Queen Selenity gasped and took a step back at her daughter's outburst.

Serenity's heart was about to explode due to its fast pace, and she wiped her face as sweat formed a layer over her skin. "Mother, what happened?" Serenity stared at her mother as Selenity slid down the wall and sat in the corner. Serenity stood up and went to her mother, "Mother, what happened!"

Selenity shut her eyes as tears escaped her closed eyelids and trickled down her cheeks. "Earth was attacked." Serenity found herself stunned by this statement and fell on her butt. Queen Selenity took a deep breath, but she let her tears fall freely, "Queen Gaea was killed…"

Serenity's mouth dropped and tears immediately formed in her ocean-blue eyes. Queen Selenity put her head against the wall and let the tears stream down her face. "The Palace was destroyed…" Serenity held her knees to her chest and buried her face into her knees, "Aarde and Endymion escaped to their hideout, but they do not hold any power over their planet."

Queen Beryl sat on the only thing still standing—the throne. She smirked at the glorious site before her. The smell of blood and smoke attacked her senses, and she embraced the triumphant aroma. Her Seven Shadows had done their part, and they stood before her on one knee. She nodded in acceptance, and she laughed maliciously.

The young woman stood before the queen with a baby wrapped in a blanket in her arms. "Now, why is it you needed to steal this blanket?" Kunzite asked the trembling woman.

"My baby…" the woman answered, "has nothing."

Kunzite looked to his queen who crossed her legs. Queen Beryl opened her eyes and rose to her feet. She approached the woman who fell to one knee and bowed her head. Beryl stopped in front of her and glared at the woman with her child. Beryl kicked the mother, pushing her on her back — the baby rolling out of her arms. Beryl placed her heel on the mother's neck and motioned for Kunzite to pick up the screaming baby. "If you did not have this baby, then you would not have a reason to steal…"

The mother's eyes widened, and she grabbed Beryl's leg, trying to escape. Kunzite handed the child to Beryl, then he made the mother rise to her feet. The young woman tried her best to escape Kunzite's grip, but she couldn't. She watched Beryl unwrap her child and throw the blanket to Nephrite.

"I shall dispose of this child so you shall steal no more."

The mother screamed as she extended her arms, trying to reach her child. Beryl placed the baby on the black marble floor and stepped away. The hysterical mother continued fighting against Kunzite, tears splashing on the floor. Queen Beryl faced the child and prepared her staff. The mother fell to her knees and buried her face into her hands. Kunzite shook the mother and forced her eyes to look. The mother took one sharp breath in as she saw the dark energy form.

The smoke from the blast soon passed. The child no longer lay in that place. Queen Beryl relaxed her shoulders and put her staff back in its cradle by her throne. Kunzite stood up, leaving the mother weeping on her knees.

Queen Beryl froze to the spot and surveyed her surroundings. "What is that noise?"

Kunzite began to look around the throne room along with the other three generals and found no source for the sound. Nephrite approached the queen and pointed towards the upper corner of the room. "Look, my queen."

The other generals looked to where he was pointing and found the mysterious figure standing atop the pillar.

"Midnight Warrior…" Queen Beryl's fists clenched as she saw her nemesis. The man in black with silver armor stood with a baby in his arms.

"Queen Beryl," the hero jumped from the pillar landing gently on his feet, "it has been over two months since our last meeting."

The queen glared at the man, discreetly signaling her generals to attack on her mark. "Why do you continue to be a nuisance?" She slowly walked back towards her staff while Midnight followed her. "I do not know why you think helping these pathetic souls will do any good," she stopped once she was in reach of her staff, and quickly looked at Kunzite, "My kingdom will be held together with strict discipline," Beryl grabbed her staff and fired an energy blast straight for him while the four generals launched their own attacks.

Midnight leapt athletically into the air, standing on top of the pillar once more. The attacks followed him, and he made his way towards the mother of the child in his arms. He held the baby close and slid quickly beside the mother. He handed the baby to her and with lightning speed, he grabbed her around the waist and headed for the door. But their avenue of escape was blocked by Beryl's guards. Queen Beryl laughed as she saw her enemy trapped. Midnight set the mother down, and they backed away from the soldier's swords and found themselves surrounded.

"My dear Midnight Warrior, I am not sure if you can escape this time," she closed the distance between them and stood face to face, looking into his eyes, "There is no way out." She laughed once more and looked out at her kingdom. The throne room looked over the entire kingdom. It was surrounded by trees of all kinds, shading the room. A roof of black marble was supported by the pillars to shield those within from the elements. No walls surrounded the room for no one would even dare try and attack.

Queen Beryl walked to the edge and looked down. She gazed at the long descent and soon stepped back, "It would save me the time and energy from destroying you if you would just jump." The queen pointed to the drop then nodded and the guards forced them to the edge. Midnight held the mother's arm and slowly backed up. He looked over his shoulder and stared at the steep drop below, taking in the trees intertwining branches on the way down. The mother faltered as half of her foot went over the edge. Midnight quickly helped her recover her footing then stopped. They both turned to face their 'deaths' when Midnight Warrior grabbed the mother's waist and jumped.

Queen Beryl's smile faded to anger when she saw them standing safe upon a tree branch. She growled as she ran to the edge and cursed him. Midnight waved at the queen then jumped to the next tree and the next until they were out of sight.

"Kunzite!" she yelled, "I want every last soldier out looking for him."

She paced back and forth, her arms folded in front of her chest.

"And if the mother and child are found?" Kunzite waited for his queen's answer when Nephrite joined him at his side,

"We'll make sure that both the child and mother are destroyed this time," Beryl smiled at the word 'destroyed' and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"At least I have one general of whom I can depend on," she lightly squeezed his shoulder then sat on her throne.

Nephrite smirked at the victory of winning Beryl's affection. Kunzite rolled his eyes, discarding the thought of any competition. Nephrite took his shoulder and Kunzite turned around,

"The festival is approaching," Kunzite scratched under his jaw, "and she needs someone to spend the night with." Nephrite smirked once more then let his shoulder go.

Midnight Warrior placed the mother down and sighed, "That was quite exhilarating." He smiled then turned his attention to the child, "I hope I did not hurt your baby in some way."

The mother looked up at her savior and kissed his cheek, "Thank you." She walked into her house and Midnight headed for home.

He reached a cave on the outskirts of the kingdom and began removing his armor. Scars from previous rescues were revealed and he placed his hands under a small waterfall and washed the sweat from his face. An older man stood and greeted the younger man, "Anything new today?"

He hugged the older man and sat beside him, "No," he sighed then took off his boots, "The people will be safe for a month or so. Beryl's army will be looking for me, and they will focus on nothing else."

The older man smiled, "Good, my son."


	7. Rebellion

Oceanus Procellarum: A Silver Millennium Adventure

By Lady Moon Goddess

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon. Yup, it's owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

A/N: This chapter is much longer than the last. Do not worry. Many questions will be answered and new ones will form. I am a sly devil. What can I say:

Chapter Seven: Rebellion

The Princess of the Moon sat at her window, reading a letter. She finished reading and walked to her bedside table. The top drawer was overflowing with letters—all of them from Kasei. She neatly folded it and placed it with the rest. She returned to her window, placed her hands on the windowsill, and gazed at the Earth, her mind pondering over the whereabouts of Endymion. A knock at the door removed her from her trance and she welcomed the stranger into her room. But this was no stranger. Kasei opened the door and smiled at the princess. Serenity was shocked that he was standing in her doorway, but it made her happy.

"Kasei," she exclaimed and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "what are you doing here?" She stepped back from the embrace and flicked her hair back.

"I just thought that we do not spend enough time together, that's all." He kissed her hand then walked towards the vase filled with Lunarian roses.

She took a moment to examine herself in the full-length mirror. She noticed that her hair was a mess and decided to let it down.

Kasei turned to face the princess and was in awe of her beauty: her long locks, falling almost to the floor, her porcelain skin, shining in the starlight, and her captivating eyes, as blue as the sea. He approached the princess and placed a hand against her soft cheek. She sighed at his gentle touch then, she reciprocated by caressing his cheek in kind.

"It would be better if we did not spend so much time together," she rubbed her thumb against his smooth face then walked towards her window, "Eighteen years are creeping up on me ever so quickly," she stared at Earth, possibly her future home. She looked back at Kasei, who softly smiled, "I do not need anymore temptations to forget my duties and run away with you."

Kasei grinned at her honesty and walked towards her.

"I admire your devotion," he took her hands in his and softly squeezed them, "but too long have you denied what your heart truly desires." He stepped back and Serenity followed him. It did not take very many steps before Kasei collided with her bed. Kasei sat, still holding Serenity's hands. She tried moving away, but he continued holding her hands.

"Kasei, we cannot do this," She stopped abruptly as had he, all the while staring pleadingly into his eyes.

"Why not? It is wrong to deny the desires of one's heart. That night at the Gaean Palace torments me to this day. Our desires were almost silenced that night and ever since then my heart has been calling out to yours," his pent-up emotions surged forth through his hands as he tightly squeezed those of Serenity.

Serenity watched as Kasei expressed his love in that moment. She had seen his heart. All she had to do was look into her own. She loved Kasei, but Endymion was the one who was supposed to acquire her heart. Loving Kasei was not the right thing to do, and neither was surrendering to him.

"I love you." She jumped into his arms and passionately kissed him. She capitulated to her secret lasciviousness. Her emotions exploded as they rolled to the middle of the bed. The silk sheets wrinkled with each movement, but that was the last thing on their minds. Serenity kissed Kasei with every ounce of lust within her being. Kasei's hands wandered over her untouched body, and it was not hard to find the clasps on her dress. It was as if the garment removed itself, for it was gone instantly. Serenity stopped for a moment, as her chest rose and fell rapidly. She placed her hands on Kasei's belt buckle, the cold metal shooting chills up her spine. He quickly removed it as she waited then the passion resumed. Clothing fell to the floor, and the love spell was almost complete.

Kasei stared into Serenity's eyes, noticing the burning desire emitting from her blue orbs. She softly kissed his neck and made a path to his lips. "I'm ready," she whispered and their love lasted until morning.

She woke with her head upon his chest. She rose and stretched her arms, her lover also awakening. Her red locks tossed behind her as she leaned over and placed a kiss on Nephrite's cheek, "My body still yearns for you, my queen," Nephrite kissed her fiercely, and she found herself pushed back on her pillow.

"As it should," she smirked and they continued the previous night's engagements.

Kasei walked down the spiral staircase and entered the culinary room. He acquired a glass of water and sat at the table. He watched Serenity enter the room and yawn as she passed by him. She grabbed a customary breakfast fruit and sat next to Kasei. He finished his glass and walked to the washing tub. Serenity took the last bite and disposed of the fruit's skin. Kasei took Serenity's arm and pulled her in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he lifted her off her feet. Kasei set her down and Serenity slid her hands down his chest.

The day passed quickly as all good days do. Serenity and Kasei walked through the gardens, never bringing up the duty Serenity took continuous pains to ignore. The sun rested and the stars awoke. The secret lovers stayed in the garden until a servant called their names. Serenity stood up and quickly smoothed her hair.

"Could you do up my dress, please?"

Kasei's belt was halfway on and his shirt unbuttoned. He finished clasping her dress. She turned around to kiss him once more. She helped him button his shirt then they found the court servant and followed them into the palace.

"Serenity, darling," Serenity stood before her mother with Kasei at her side, "we have made contact with King Aarde." Serenity's countenance changed moving from one extreme to its exact opposite. Only moments ago she was happier than ever before; now a sudden cloak of dread covered her face. She looked at her mother and then at Kasei. They were careful to conceal their joined hands behind their backs, encouraging one another not to say anything with each reassuring squeeze.

Serenity's head dropped as tears escaped. Kasei wished to hold her close and comfort her, but no one knew of their secret passions.

"Why are you crying, darling?" Selenity placed her hands upon her daughter's shoulders.

The princess wiped her tears away and summoned all her willpower to produce a smile, "These are tears of joy, mother."

Selenity grinned at her response and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I shall keep contact until King Aarde and I reach a decision on Prince Endymion and your marriage." She wished Serenity and Kasei goodbye then left for her bedchamber.

Serenity covered her mouth with shock and felt tears trickling over her hands. Kasei turned her around and pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back soothingly. She quietly sobbed as she treasured each small kiss Kasei placed upon her head.

Serenity stood on her balcony, gazing at the Earth. She folded her arms and imagined life on the blue planet with Endymion: constant fights, disagreements, and miscommunication. How would they ever have children? It was necessary to bear children. Serenity shook her head at the thought of having children with Endymion. She wanted to bear Kasei's child. She buried her face into her hands and softly cried to herself.

Selenity watched as her daughter struggled with her pain, but this was the right thing to do.

"My darling," she tried to comfort her, "I know you do not wish to do this," the queen massaged her daughter's shoulders, "but this marriage must take place." Selenity walked to the railing, placing her hands on it, "I have told you many times about how your father and I were brought together under an arranged marriage." She looked back to Serenity and observed that her tears had stopped.

"I know, mother," she wiped away some remaining tears and moved closer to her mother, "but I do not love Endymion. My heart belongs to—"

"Kasei. I know, my dear." Selenity looked at the vast garden, searching for the gazebo. "I am well aware of what has gone on between you two," she started, "and I do not approve of them." Serenity lowered her head in shame and slowly turned red.

"Mother, if you knew, then why did you not say anything?" she asked, her head still lowered.

Selenity raised her chin, "Because I did the same thing before I was sent to your father."

Serenity's eyes widened at this piece of information, for she had not known of this, "Mother…" Serenity wanted to know everything, especially the identity of this man.

"Hush, child, you must go now," Selenity embraced her daughter and placed a kiss upon her head, "You shall only be there for a short period of time and then both yourself and Endymion shall return to be wed."

Serenity held her mother close then stepped back, "I wish to say goodbye to Kasei," she looked up at her mother and found sympathy gleaming through the tears of empathy on her mother's face.

"He deserves a farewell. Go, my darling." Selenity stepped aside and watched her daughter run out of the room.

Kasei sat on the bench inside the gazebo. He leaned forward on his knees, praying to the gods to see her once more. Serenity stood in the doorway, waiting for him to notice her presence. "Kasei…" she spoke softly, trying to hide her emotions.

He looked up and saw her standing there. He quickly rose to his feet then brushed his bangs aside, "Serenity…" he closed the space between them, their chests touching. "I was praying to the gods asking to see your beautiful face one last time." He brought his hand to her cheek and tenderly caressed it.

"I guess the gods granted us one final moment of happiness before our lifetime of sorrow." As he spoke, she placed her forehead beneath his jaw as he held her close. He lifted her chin, and she rose on her tiptoes to meet his lips. They shared a moment of prurience that almost led to their previous night's adventures, but Serenity stopped. She lowered herself, staring at the Martian emblem on Kasei's chest. She stroked it, outlining the red flame. She looked up into his eyes as tears gradually formed in their glistening orbs. "Kasei…" she stared at the floor then back up at Kasei, struggling to give him a smile.

"Serenity," he took her hands and walked to the bench, "please," Kasei raised his hand to her cheek and gently stroked it. She sighed at his soft touch and closed her eyes to plant this feeling into her mind, "do not forget the time we shared together. Do not forget the passion we shared. I love you more than life itself and it kills me to watch you go to him." Serenity opened her eyes and found tears tracing Kasei's face.

"Kasei," she leaned forward placing her head upon his chest, appreciating each moment shared with him, "I love you. You own my heart. Endymion will have no place in it."

Kasei easily lifted her up in his arms and gazed into her eyes once more. "I love you, my princess."

"I love you, my prince."

Serenity silently sat in the carriage, surrounded by guards. She was thankful for the loss of a galactic horse as it added four hours to the trip. She fiddled with her thumbs as the carriage ride continued. Her heart almost stopped when she noticed the carriage too had come to an abrupt stop. A guard assisted her out of the carriage, and she surveyed the situation.

Earth had changed completely since Beryl overran the planet. The trees no longer hid in the clouds, but small bushes hugged the ground. The water no longer sparkled in the sunlight, but was lost as it combined with the mud. Only black marble was used in the architecture so it seemed like night, wherever one went.

Serenity pulled her black cloak over her head to hide her Lunarian hairstyle -- only her eyes visible. The guards were dressed with the Dark Mark emblazoned upon their uniforms the symbol blending itself ominously with the military forces.

Serenity walked through the marketplace, searching for the blacksmith. She listened for the pounding of iron, but the townspeople were too loud. She continued walking, hoping to find her way. She soon saw a thin column of steam in the near distance and quickened her pace. She approached the stand, then watched the blacksmith pound the hot metal into a sword. She examined a few swords hanging above her and accidentally cut her finger.

"You must be more careful, miss. Lythan's swords have a reputation for being extremely sharp," the stranger said as she ripped a piece of cloth from her cloak, "You must be new in town, for I do not recognize those eyes." The stranger guided her away from the stand and near a fountain that only looked like the muddy mess she found when she arrived.

"You have not seen these eyes in quite a long time, stranger." He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the marketplace.

It was not long until they arrived at the cave. Serenity removed her cloak, revealing her Lunarian symbol upon her forehead and customary Lunarian gown. The stranger continued to take her deep within the cave, and they passed an underground waterfall. They soon found themselves where the stranger liked to call "home."

"I hope the carriage ride was not too long for you, my dear," King Aarde said as he kissed the princess's hand.

She curtsied before the king and examined her surroundings, "I fear that the trip was too short," she said as she noticed the cave change into a palace. The king responded with an odd expression, and he guided her into the Main Room. It was set up exactly how the Gaean Palace once appeared. It was as if the palace was sent here instead of being destroyed.

Serenity stood amazed at the site before her. She could not believe that she was in a cave and not in the real thing. King Aarde took Serenity's hands and squeezed them, "My dear, I cannot thank you enough for joining us. Your proper age is approaching and you have barely spent anytime with Endymion since…" the king trailed off, trying to erase the devastating memories.

"The attack," Endymion finished for his father, his words immediately drawing Serenity's attention towards his voice. Endymion had removed his unpleasant disguise and was now wearing his Gaean crest. He sauntered towards the princess and ran his fingers through his hair before grasping Serenity's hand and placing a delicate kiss upon it, "Welcome, Serenity. It has been too long." His devilish smirk accented to his haughty demeanor.

Serenity rolled her eyes, "Not long enough in my opinion," she whispered under her breath. She smiled brightly and curtsied once more.

Endymion placed his hand below her chin and lifted her jaw, "These few months have been gracious to you," the poor lighting only accentuated her features for the light illumined only her, "your exquisite beauty grows with each passing of the sun." Endymion withdrew his hand then turned on his heel, walking towards the hallway.

Serenity struggled to stay close behind with his long strides so she stopped, lifted her dress above her knees and ran to his side. "You sure aren't that little girl I use to tease all those years ago," he turned his head and smiled quickly before opening the door to the room assigned to Serenity.

"I am glad that you are no longer that little boy," she nodded with thanks before passing through the doorway and into her temporary bedchambers.

She slowly entered the room and inspected it closely. The fact that she was still in a cave slipped her mind as she greatly admired the carvings on the ceiling. She soon reached her bed and slid her hand across the satin sheets. She noticed the vanity and sat down on the stool. She took a moment to fix her hair then joined Endymion in the hallway once more.

"Do you like your quarters?" Endymion closed the door and continued walking down the hallway.

"It will have to do." She played with her hair as they entered another room.

Endymion removed a torch from the wall and lit the nearest candle and with a chain reaction of golden flame, the entire room aglow. Serenity blinked as her eyes to the sudden exposure to light. Endymion placed the torch back on the wall and held out his hand to Serenity. She walked by, ignoring the gesture, as she examined the interior.

"This is our library. We do not have many books, but I am receiving more and more over time." Endymion followed behind the princess, ignoring the refusal.

"Receiving?" The princess asked while picking up a book.

"Yes, some of the people know of our existence and wish to help us restore the kingdom. I ask for books, and they give me them."

Serenity arched an eyebrow then placed the book back on the shelf. "Why would you waste your time getting books? You should take action against Queen Beryl," Serenity faced Endymion, expressing her frustration with her clutched fists, "She killed your mother!" Endymion winced at the subject of her mother, "She deserves to be avenged." Serenity lowered her voice, slowly releasing her anger.

"I do not recall you avenging your father," Endymion added. And with that comment, Serenity stormed out of the room—slapping him first of course.

Four days passed and there was no communication between the future couple. Serenity sat at her vanity, applying pink blush to her pale cheeks. She threw the brush down, causing the perfume to spill. She quickly stood up as it fell onto her dress. She walked to her closet, removing the dress and finding a new one. She looked through her dresses, searching for something different. White dress after white dress she pushed aside, one accidentally falling off the hanger. She bent down to pick it up when she found a black cloak hidden beneath her dresses. She picked it up and held it to herself in the mirror. She smiled to herself when an idea struck.

She opened her door just enough to peek through. She opened it more and looked down the hallway. When she found no one, she stepped out of her room and shut the door quietly behind her. She slowly walked down the hallway, stopping at every doorframe. She peeked into each room, striving to remain unseen. The palace soon turned into a cave, and she knew she was almost out in the open. Light soon pierced her eyes and she covered her eyes with her hand as the sun beat down on her. Serenity sighed happily, as she made it outside undetected.

She soon approached the marketplace, pulling the collar of her cloak up, hiding everything but her eyes. She intermixed with the mass of people and tried to find a fabric stand. She was pushed and shoved but did not falter. She saw fabrics in the distance and headed straight for these. The crowd thinned and she stood alone at the fabric stand. The salesman sat on a stool, eating a fruit that was unknown to her. Serenity looked over each fabric and its price, trying to find the perfect ones for her needs. She reached for a golden fabric when the man grabbed her arm, surprising her.

"Do not touch the fabrics." He yanked her arm and threw his fruit into the main path. Serenity's eyes squinted with anger, but she remained calm. The man noticed her breathtaking blue eyes and smoothed down his hair. "Forgive me, miss," He picked up the fabric and handed it to Serenity, "You may touch anything you wish." He smirked with a hidden lust then waited for her to speak.

"I would like to buy these fabrics," She placed them before the man and began to take out her money pouch.

"No, no, no, miss. You do not have to pay," he folded each fabric neatly and jerked his head, gesturing for her to come and get the fabrics.

She walked behind the stand and held out her hands to receive the fabric. The salesman dropped the fabrics and pulled her close, forcing his lips upon hers. She tried to hit him, but he held her arms tightly with one hand. The other hand found its way up her skirts. The man pushed her down; crushing her small frame under his then ripped her cloak, revealing her chest. Serenity kneed him in the stomach, causing him to roll over in pain.

She stood up to find guards waiting there. Serenity began to run, but they held her back, her chest still exposed. The salesman rubbed his stomach, trying to soothe the pain. He then climbed to his feet. "She wanted fabric, but she did not have any money," Serenity fought against the guards as she listened to his lies, "She offered to pay another way," the filthy man lifted his eyebrow as the guards snickered, "I allowed it then she took my money and was going to run." The guards bearing the Dark Kingdom crest eyed the girl then threw her to the ground, dust covering her face.

"Remove your cloaks so you cannot hide the money," Serenity did the opposite. She covered her chest and began to crawl the other way. The head guard took her by her hair and pulled her to her feet. He continued holding her by the hair, pinning her arms behind her back. His second in command ripped her cloak off, the money pouch falling to the ground. He threw it to the man who counted his newly acquired money.

Serenity was thrown to the ground once more. She tried to cover herself, but it was no use. The guards picked her up and dragged her to the palace.

Midnight Warrior sat in one of the trees surrounding the throne room, waiting for someone who needed help. He leaned against the thick trunk, both legs dangling. He heard the familiar sounds of the throne room doors opening as he watched a poor girl thrown before Beryl, completely exposed.

He stood up, holding a nearby branch for balance. He jumped to another tree, slowly approaching the throne room. He moved stealthily close enough to hear the conversation.

"Return her clothes," the queen commanded as she rose from her throne. Serenity stood and quickly wrapped the cloak around her trembling body, the ripped garment barely covering her exposed chest. Queen Beryl crossed the threshold, passing by Serenity, ignoring her, "What has this girl done?" She asked the guard.

"She used her body as payment for fabrics and stole the salesman's money pouch."

Beryl placed her hand upon the guard's shoulder, "Good work," she slid her hand down his armor then walked towards Serenity, "What is your name child?" She stood directly in front of Serenity, examining her dirty face.

"It is of no importance," she stated.

Queen Beryl was surprised at her boldness then walked to the edge of the room. "My dear, I do not tolerate stealing," she began, "I despise those who steal," she placed her hand on the pillar next to her, "I do not think selling oneself is a bad thing. If you had sold yourself for the fabrics and not have stolen the man's money," she turned around and looked at her, "You would not be standing before me now." Queen Beryl summoned her staff and it floated to her. She stood before Serenity once more with her staff pointed at her throat, "My guards have not seen their wives for many nights," Serenity's eyes widened as she realized what Beryl was going to suggest, "So stay with them for however long they wish," Beryl pushed her staff against her throat, close to piercing it, "and I shall not kill you." Queen Beryl pushed Serenity to the floor and held her staff at Serenity's throat, "I am sure I know what you shall choose," she removed her staff from Serenity's throat then snapped her fingers.

The group of guards ran to Serenity, trying to remove her cloak once more. Serenity fought against the dozens of men, who were trying to violate her and screamed.

The guards stopped, small pieces of her cloak in their hands. Serenity scooted from underneath them, crawling away from them. They all fell to the floor, golden roses pierced into their foreheads. Queen Beryl searched for him, but she did not find him. Her eyes traveled to each pillar, hoping to find him standing atop one of these.

Serenity snatched a piece of material from a guard's hand and wiped her sweaty face. She looked at the cloth and found it mostly covered in dirt. She continued to clean her face, using the cleaner patches until she could find no others upon the cloth. The mysterious man with the golden roses suddenly appeared before her. Serenity stood frozen to the spot, mesmerized by the dark eyes behind his mask. He pinched a nerve in Serenity's neck, and she fell limp in his arms, holding her as if she were his bride. He grabbed the tattered remnants of the cloak's hood and placed it over her face.

Queen Beryl stood defiant, her arms folded across her chest. The anger building within her matched her fiery hair. She snapped her fingers, signaling for each of the generals to attack.

Nephrite hurled himself towards the masked enemy, unsheathing his faithful sword. Midnight hastily jumped, avoiding Nephrite. As quick as lightning, Kunzite appeared, his laser sword slashing at Midnight, piercing his shoulder. He gasped for air, for this surprised him.

The cloaked woman fell to the ground, her hood falling away, exposing her face. Midnight clutched his shoulder, groaning from the immense pain. Kunzite stepped passed the fallen warrior, reaching for the cloaked thief. Midnight grabbed the general's ankle, resulting in Kunzite crashing to the marble floor. Midnight quickly seized the laser sword and forced it into Kunzite's back. The silver-haired general cringed and slammed his fist against the floor, trying his best to hide the pain. Beryl watched her best soldier lose to an amateur hero. She shook her head in disapproval as she commanded more soldiers to attack.

Midnight once more placed the hood over the unconscious girl's head as he picked her up and rushed from the throne room. He continued adroitly dodging several attacks coming from all directions at him as he leaped out into the abyss of trees. Queen Beryl snarled and watched her enemy escape. She slammed her fist into the nearest pillar, making the marble crack.

Midnight climbed down the trunk of the huge old redwood, landing with poise while still holding the princess. He knelt down, placing her onto the soft grass. Serenity's eyes fluttered opened as she tried to gain focus. A blurred figure sat above her, and she raised her hand to hit whoever took her— Midnight held her arm, "No, no, no," he set her arm back down, then helped Serenity sit up, "I am here to help you." He placed his hand on the small of her back and slowly assisted her upright.

The hood fell to her shoulders, revealing the crescent moon kissed upon her forehead. Midnight placed his thumb on the symbol, moving his hand down her face, "You must be careful, princess," He helped her to her feet. "if she knew you were here," he paused, quickly imagining the horror of Beryl receiving this news, "it would bring only more death to this planet and the moon." Serenity stared into the man's masked face, searching for eyes. He turned away, and then took her hand. "We must go. They will be looking for us both." They ran in the direction of the oncoming sunset soon reaching the Celestial Hills.

The moon rose over these, giving a cascade of soft white light to the escapee couple. Serenity slowly came to a stop as she bent over and held her side. The continuous running was taking its toll on the princess. Midnight Warrior walked to her side and lifted her torso, "It helps to stand upright and raise your arms above your head," he suggested and Serenity followed his directions. She set her hands upon her head and breathed rapidly.

"I do not think they will find us here," she took a deep breath then placed her hands on her hips.

Midnight looked back at the kingdom that now lay far off in the distance, noticing the night fires burning bright sporadically throughout the city. "You are right," he recalled occasions where the hills were used for a specific purpose, "These hills were used to connect with each planet." He stared at the ground, searching for something. He took a few steps then knelt down, "Each hill represents a different planet," he began to rip grass from the ground, throwing it behind him.

Serenity looked at the hills, noticing there were ten of these, "What is the tenth one for?" She looked down at Midnight, still ripping grass from the ground.

"That was for contact with all the planets at once," he stood up, brushing the strands of grass from his knees, "It was mostly used for transportation during war." Midnight took the princess's arm, guiding her to stand in a specific spot. He pointed to the ground and Serenity saw the insignia for Jupiter.

"Each hill has a planet's crest, correct?" Serenity bent down, outlining the emblem.

"Yes," he helped the princess to her feet then began walking down the hill, "but these hills have not been used since before the war," Serenity followed close behind him, watching each step she took. Midnight stopped and held out his hand. Serenity took it and held his arm tightly. They reached the bottom of the slope and started walking towards the caves.

Stars kissed the night sky while shooting stars soared by. Serenity's pace began to decrease and her head dropped from tiredness. They had been walking for a long time and even Midnight grew sleepy. He picked her up and Serenity nuzzled into his chest. The caves were not far, as he saw them in the distance. Midnight approached the caves and continued walking into their secure depths. He carried the princess all the way to the entrance of the hidden palace where King Aarde was waiting.

"I am so glad you found her," the king sighed with relief and followed Midnight, "Beryl does not know of her presence, correct?"

Midnight nodded, "The gods were on our side," Midnight stood beside the door as King Aarde opened it, "They could have easily seen her crescent moon symbol," Midnight walked to the bed, placing her gently on it. Serenity immediately turned on her side, facing King Aarde. He moved her bangs to the side, gazing at the Lunarian mark.

"Endymion, you have proven that you can protect her," King Aarde walked to the door; clutching the doorknob, "Now, prove to her that you can love her." He shut the door behind him, leaving the future couple alone.

Endymion removed his mask. He sighed; staring at his bride-to-be then ran his fingers through his hair and sighed again. He placed his hands on the bed, leaning over and kissing Serenity on the cheek.

"Good-night, Serenity."

Nephrite paced back and forth, his palm tucked beneath his chin in the attitude of deep thought. "Did you not find something peculiar about that woman today?"

Zoicite soaked a piece of cloth in an earthenware bowl of herbal medicine, placing small strips upon Kunzite's wound. The wounded General winced, the medicine stinging horribly. "I did notice something odd."

Jadeite leaned against the wall, tossing the dark crystal in the air. "The guards said that they had never seen the woman before," he caught the crystal and looked up at Nephrite, "and they know everyone in the kingdom."

Nephrite stopped and stood firmly in place, folding his arms across his chest. "We must find out who that woman was."

Zoicite took another piece of cloth from the bowl and placed it on a section of the wound, "How hard is it going to be to find a young woman with tremendously long yellow hair."

Kunzite groaned, trying to hide the immense pain, "You're right, Zoicite," Zoicite smiled to himself at the recognition by Kunzite, "The majority of our people have dark hair," he stood up and grabbed his jacket, "Gaeans are the only ones who could have yellow hair that long."

"Then we shall gather all the yellow haired Gaeans," Nephrite walked over to Jadeite, taking his crystal in mid-air, "and we will find that woman." He held the crystal aloft, summoning its power. The crystal lit up, and then a cloud appeared. The cloud had an image of the cloaked woman.

"And we will find her secret." Zoicite held up his hand, flowers emitting from it and breaking the image.


	8. Nasakebukai

Oceanus Procellarum: A Silver Millennium Adventure

Oceanus Procellarum: A Silver Millennium Adventure

By Lady Moon Goddess

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely Sailor Senshi…

A/N: Still quite a long way to go, but it is progressing. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Personally, it was my favorite so far. I am sure that will change…I keep surprising myself. : Enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Nasakebukai

Prince Endymion sat at the dining table, infrequently sipping his drink. The candles around the room burning brightly, giving off a light almost comparable to that of the sun. Princess Serenity joined Endymion at the table, setting her plate of customary Gaean food down. Endymion looked up from his glass and watched the princess slowly eat. He secretly smiled, then took his glass to the washing tub.

Serenity lifted her own glass to her lips, drinking the sweet juice. She watched Endymion leave the room, and finished her meal.

She stood up and walked to the washing tub, gently placing the dishes into the water. She turned around to find Endymion standing before her, "I am traveling into town," Serenity stepped back, allowing a comfortable space to form between them, "Do you need anything?" he ventured.

Serenity stared at her feet, her mind revisiting the memories of her last experience in the marketplace. "Fabrics would be nice," she said, leaving the room before revealing her intension to make a secret trip out beyond the safety of the cave.

Endymion watched the princess leave then headed for his bedchamber to change.

The marketplace seemed busier than usual. Endymion decided to walk behind the stands. He passed by salesmen eating their meals or taking a moment of rest. Endymion stopped at the fruit stand where he normally made his purchases.

The woman selling fruit smiled as she noticed him, "It has been much too long since your last visit, kind sir," the woman said, handing a bushel of apples to an old man, "Fruit that I leave aside for you has rotted. I only have what you see before you." She gestured to the assortment of fruit.

"That is not necessary, Lydia." Endymion inspected a grapefruit, squeezing it for firmness.

"Sir, I do it so you do not go to another fruit seller," Her traditional dark Gaean eyes sparkled in the sun as she looked up at the prince, "I only want you to have my fruit." The young woman flicked her hair behind her shoulders, revealing her cleavage.

"Dear Lydia, you know that I am betrothed; how many times must I tell you?" Endymion grabbed a bag, putting six grapefruits in it.

"I know, I know, your mystery girl. You two must be perfect together since you remain an enigma to me. I have known you for years and yet I really do not know who you are…" she reached out to touch his face, but Endymion stepped back.

"And that is how I intend to keep it." He tossed a few coins to her and left.

Endymion stood before the fabric stand, examining the different colors of the various materials on display. He placed his hand beneath his chin in an attitude of deep thought, hoping his powers of concentration would help him choose. Endymion lifted a piece of cloth and asked for the price, but the salesman was in the corner talking with someone. He continued to browse, picking out green, blue, and purple fabric. Endymion folded them neatly and waited for the salesman to notice him. He stared at the man, hoping to get his attention, then noticed the other man talking to him. Endymion could not help but overhear the conversation, as the man's voice was extremely loud.

"…yes, she was a spitfire. If it was not for those incredibly blue eyes and that blond hair, I wouldn't have done anything," the man chuckled as the salesman continued his story, "It did not help that her hair was as yellow as the sun…"

"Yellow? I thought all blonde women were destroyed during the war?" the other man question.

"That's just it, they were. She must have been a foreigner… it does not matter now; the guards took her to Beryl. If she was a foreigner, then Queen Beryl took care of her."

"What a pity. By the sounds of the girl, I would have liked to have had my share of her." The man left, leaving the salesman to his stand. He quickly noticed Endymion with the folded material in his arms.

"Would you care to buy those?"

Endymion dropped the fabric and gripped the man around his neck, squeezing ferociously. The salesman brought his hands up, trying to pry Endymion's fingers open. Endymion snarled as the man gasped for breath. Soon, guards forced Endymion to release him. One of the tall, bearded guards shoved Endymion to the ground while two others held him down. The captain quickly revealing his whip then unraveled it. Its tip disturbing the ground, as he cracked it with practiced ease, the action flicking dust into the air. The captain stared at Endymion's back, foreseeing his shirt torn open at the next cracking of the whip. Endymion lay on the ground, anticipating the sharp, excruciating pain and waited.

The black snake attacked Endymion's back, biting into his skin in several places. When his back continued to sting after the snake removed its fangs, Endymion felt the venom seep into his blood. The snake finally ceased its assault, and Endymion was left on the ground with his wounds.

Serenity sat in the library, examining the pages of the first book she found on the shelf, while drinking a cup of hot tea as she read. She placed a white rose petal into the tea and watched it submerge. Lunarians were usually the only ones who followed the tradition of placing a rose petal into tea for extra strength, wisdom, or anything one desired. She turned the page then brought her lips to the cup when she heard the doors push open,

"Quick, Endymion is in need of your help," the king said calmly, but by his countenance, he was clearly concerned.

Serenity followed the king into Endymion's room where he lay on his stomach. Her eyes immediately noticed the sanguinary towels on the floor and the wounds on his back. She rushed to his bedside, shocked by what saw. She took in the inflamed gashes as blood oozed from the cuts and the pool of blood forming on his bed sheets, and began to panic.

"We must do something to stop the hemorrhaging," Serenity told the king, asking for a few essential items to clean, treat, and bandage the wounds. The king quickly acquired these and handed her a washcloth, a bowl of hot water, herbal infusions and wrappings. She applied pressure to the wounds with the washcloth, pressing hard to stem the bleeding.

The princess set the cloth down and stared at her hands, watching the blood dripping from her fingertips and at Endymion's injuries, the sight making her cringe. It was bad. She took a moment to think, then dipped her hands into the bowl, the water slowly tainted. She quickly opened her locket, summoning the crystal. Its brilliance blinding the king for he'd not seen sunlight and it hadn't pierced his eyes for such a long time. The crystal hovered above her open palms. She recited a chant in a low tone, almost mumbling the words and the shimmering crystal's brilliance heightened significantly. Serenity gasped as white light dove into Endymion's body. The moment she began to fall backwards, the crystal fell from her hands, crashing to the floor.

Hours had passed as King Aarde watched over Endymion and Serenity. He had servants place another bed beside that of his son's so as to look after them both. He sat between them as they slept peacefully, as he read, waiting for one of them to awaken. The king, every now and again, taking quick glances at each periodically. He stood stretching his hands over his head, and left the bedchamber to get something to drink. As the king left, Endymion took a sharp intake of breath, saliva traveling down his windpipe, causing him to cough. The prince turned onto his side, bringing his hand to his mouth. The coughing spasm soon passed, leaving the prince relieved. He noticed Serenity in a bed next to his. He questioned the existence of the bed as he massaged his temples. Endymion decided this was a dream. Something in the pit of his stomach was telling him to get up and go to her. So he followed his instincts. The prince rose from his bed, taking the few steps to reach Serenity's bed. He stood over the princess, smiling. The feeling strengthened, and he felt compelled to sit on the edge of the bed and gently pressed his lips upon her soft, delicate lips. He went back to his bed, lay back down before passing out.

Zoicite threw the woman down unceremoniously to the floor, brushing his hair away from his eyes. The woman winced as blood gushed from her multiple wounds.

"Show us your symbol, princess!" He forcefully tugged the woman's head back, almost ripping her bangs from their follicles. She let out a quick scream before being backhanded by Nephrite. "Show us the crescent!" Zoicite knelt down and clutched the woman's chin, indenting her face.

Kunzite watched the scene unfold, whilst fingering a small blade. He slowly approached the two generals and the sobbing woman. He knelt upon one knee and placed his thumb against the woman's forehead. A zap of dark energy entered her body, electricity coursing through her muscles.

The blond fell onto her back, lying helpless. Kunzite flipped the blade, exposing its sharp edge. He held the woman's head tightly and placed the knife to her forehead. He sliced along its length, blood seeping from the cut. He dropped the woman's head allowing it to fall lifelessly and sighed deeply, "This also was not the princess."

The generals stared at the floor, hesitant to confront Beryl. Kunzite looked back at the woman whose dead, blue eyes stared into his silver orbs. He quickly turned away, fearful death might penetrate his soul.

Beryl sat upon her throne, examining the many hidden secrets within her orb. She waved her hand over the sphere. Dark clouds instantly dissipating. The queen leaned back against the throne and placed her hands in her lap. The four generals stood in their customary places before her as Kunzite told Beryl the dreaded news.

Beryl looked at her hands for a moment, inspecting her long fingernails. Her eyes wandered from her nails to her generals, speaking calmly, "How did you know, Kunzite?"

Kunzite was a little surprised, being asked personally. He rose from his low bow, taking a few moments to choose his words wisely, "The crescent would not appear even when the area was disturbed…" his voice trailed off, causing Beryl to question,

"Disturbed?"

Kunzite nodded, "Yes, I cut the woman's forehead. If it was Princess Serenity then the crescent would have appeared because the crescent protects…"

"…and heals…yes I know, Kunzite." Beryl stood and approached her generals. "Too long have we looked for the princess. She is on this planet; that is a fact." She stopped in front of Kunzite, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Now, all we must do is identify her. We have already eliminated dozens of the remaining blond women…" Nephrite snarled as Beryl rubbed Kunzite's shoulder. "There shouldn't be many more." Beryl's red eyes pierced into Kunzite's, almost hypnotizing him. "I am confident that you will find her…." Beryl's hand slid down his body, stopping at his hip, "Kunzite." She pulled him into a hungry kiss then dismissed them.

Serenity sat in the library, writing in her journal. She signed below the entry with a picture of a crescent before being interrupted. Endymion walked through the open doors; book in hand. He nodded at Serenity then sat on the couch across from her. She smiled then closed the journal and placed it beside her. She uncrossed her legs and reached for her book on the small table. Endymion flipped the page, stealing a look at the princess. Thoughts of the secret kiss rushed into his mind as he continued to think it only a dream.

King Aarde broke the silence and handed Endymion a piece of parchment. Endymion examined the note, reading, "Wanted: Dead or alive…" Serenity's eyes widened as she dropped her book. Endymion glanced at Serenity then continued reading. He let the note fall out of his fingers as it floated onto the table. Serenity turned the parchment towards her and saw a drawing of herself.

She outlined the crescent with her fingertips as she asked, "How do they know?"

Aarde stroked his chin thoughtfully, smoothing down the hairs of his beard, "You have not left the cave, have you?"

Endymion quickly replied, "I did hear rumors of a foreigner buying fabric whom was captured by the guards — Serenity, you asked me to buy you fabric…" Endymion's eyes screamed with the knowledge of her secret, but neither King Aarde or Serenity noticed.

Serenity's body stiffened as sensations of extreme discomfort streamed through her. She felt tension seeping into her posture, and fiddled with her thumbs. Quickly, she eradicated all actions that might rouse suspicion. She brought her eyes to Endymion and spoke confidently, "How absurd! I barely recall how to leave this underground sanctuary," she stood up gracefully, the gentleman rising as well, and smoothed the wrinkles of her white gown, "I will take my leave now." She addressed Endymion and King Aarde with a slight nod and made her way to her bedchambers.

Endymion's brow rose at her formal dismissal and rapid departure, and looked to his father who placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "It will not be long before you two will be king and queen…" He left Endymion with this thought, this prompting Endymion to consider his affections for Serenity.

Serenity stared at herself in the mirror as she glanced up and down at her hourglass figure. Black draping hung tight against her torso, revealing a small part of her mid-section. A silver belt held the loose pants to her small frame and a hood sat, shadowing most of her majestic features. She took a moment to check her ensemble then concealed her pendent under her top, the metal cold against the flesh of her warm chest.

Serenity easily escaped detection as she made her way through the tricky corridors and found sunlight. She stopped walking as her eyes watered for the sun was surrendering to the moon, and it was directly in her line of sight. By the time she reached the city, the moon had danced its way up high into the sky. Serenity slowly walked through the marketplace, watching stands being taken down, and merchants heading home for the night. She saw a man approach his home when suddenly his wife ran out of the house, greeting him with a loving embrace and passionate kiss. Serenity heaved a sigh as she longed for a similar relationship.

Serenity headed for the Celestial Hills and climbed up the steep slope. She searched for the hill's emblem, ripping up the grass in a specific area. Soon, the Saturn crest was revealed, and Serenity rested beside it. She lay down on her back, grass kissing her exposed skin, and she slid her hands beneath her head. The princess gazed at the millions of stars before her eyes found their way to the moon. Serenity's heart sank as the bright moon shone her face upon her princess. She wished on a shooting star to go home.

She watched the meteor shower pass, then decided to head back to the caves. About to push herself up on her elbows, she found herself forced down by a strange man dressed in gray, "Hello, miss. What are you doing out this late?" Serenity noticed the Dark Kingdom crest on the man's chest, then saw others standing around them, bearing the same crest.

She shuddered as the man's humid breath kissed her skin, his hands traveling along her body. She forced her knee into the man's stomach, unfortunately not hindering him at all. He held her thigh, massaging it slowly. "You'll be lucky to leave here alive…" the group of men chuckled as some started to remove their jackets. Serenity gasped then looked up at her attacker, glaring into his eyes. The crystal glowed beneath her robes, vibrating against her chest. The man lifted himself from Serenity's body, quickly grasping the locket. But the crystal erupted with a powerful burst of light energy, throwing the nearest of the men far back — some rolling down the steep hill.

Serenity jumped to her feet, and started running down the steep hill towards the caves. She attempted to quicken her pace, but before she reached the bottom, the princess lost her footing and somersaulted, rolling down the hill and scraping her elbows. The only man left of the group had followed her, picking her up by the hair and forcing a kiss upon her lips. The crystal once again reacted, producing a beam of light that shot through the man's chest. His eyes widened in shock as the beam sliced through his body. He gripped Serenity's shoulder, attempting to support his weight, but slowly fell to his knees. Serenity brushed the man off and continued towards the caves.

Once in sight, Serenity finally stopped running. She took a moment to catch her breath, placing her hands on her knees as her chest heaved as she recovered from her exertions. The princess walked slowly towards the cave entrance, periodically stopping to take extra breaths. She soon reached the palace entrance. But something made her stop. Serenity stood on the threshold of the cave and closed her eyes, this weird feeling… She took another moment. Before she knew it, she was facing the way she had come. Her legs taking her back outside once more. Serenity looked around, only seeing the far-off city firelights. She shrugged, confused and turned on her heel to return to the palace.

A sudden scream interrupted her thoughts as she left the cave once more. Her legs of their own free will ran fast towards the city as the Crystal lent her light on this dark night. Serenity was soon at the gates of the city. She climbed the tall marble walls with surprising ease. She stood on top of the gates, searching for the origin of the scream. Serenity jumped, landing gracefully on her feet. The crystal rose from her chest, pulling her forcefully. Serenity stopped at a giant oak tree, watching a couple pass by. The Crystal took her to the entrance of the palace, and she climbed a nearby willow tree. The princess hid in the cape of leaves, listening for that scream.

"General Nephrite, please…" the young woman pleaded on her knees, "My brother fights for your army, what more do you wish?" She looked up to him, her eyes bearing the plea for mercy.

"This kingdom will soon have its king, and a king needs its concubines…" Nephrite smirked at the woman, folding his arms across his chest.

The woman grabbed Nephrite's leg, kissing his knee and placing a hand on his thigh, "But kind sir, I have six other younger siblings…" Nephrite faltered at the sudden force on his leg. "I am the only one they have." The young woman began to weep as she was close to losing the normalcy in her life, "What must I do to please the general and let him not take me away?" The woman stared into Nephrite's burning eyes, offering peace with hers.

He went down on one knee, brushing the back of his hand gently across her tear-stained cheek. "Spend the night in the palace," his hand journeyed to her shoulder, "that is all you must do then you can return home." The woman naively agreed, throwing herself into his arms,

"I am in your debt, General." They both stood up and walked through the palace doors.

Serenity's eyebrow lifted suspiciously, deciding to follow the two. Serenity slyly escaped the view of the palace guards, following only a few strides behind Nephrite and the woman. The couple stopped and Nephrite searched his pockets for a key. Serenity hid against the wall — a pillar blocking her from view. The lock clicked open, and he guided the woman into his bedchamber. Serenity tried to get as close as she could to the door, hiding the bright gleam from the Crystal with her hands.

"My dear, you will sleep here tonight," Nephrite politely gestured to the bed, removing his jacket and throwing it on a nearby chair. The woman stood beside the bed, pushing down, testing its comfort.

"So, all I must do is sleep here for one night?" Nephrite nodded and sat on the chair, sliding off his boots.

Serenity stood outside the room, focusing her attention on the conversation.

The woman's countenance soon changed as Nephrite started to unbuckle his belt. "Dear General, may I ask what you are doing?"

"These are my quarters, so I am undressing," His voice suggested nothing, giving no hint of danger to the woman. "I am here so no one mistakes you for a future concubine." His lies rolled off his snake-like tongue as he continued to undress and prepare to unleash his venom. He turned his back to the woman, then taking off his shirt and exposing dozens of lashing scars. The woman's eyes widened, shocked at the scars. "You can undress. I will not look, " he lied.

The woman turned around as well, slowly removing her dress. "There is a night gown on the dresser." Nephrite said, sneaking a quick look at the woman's sculpted body. She slipped the shear navy gown over her head, hastily slipping under the covers, bringing them to her neck. He faced the young woman, exposing a scar starting at his collarbone and reaching to the center of his abdomen. The woman examined it, her face reading what she was thinking, 'how did you get that.' Nephrite watched her stare then slid a ruffled white shirt over his head. He walked to the bed, pulling up his pants every so often for there was no belt.

"The war. It was a Lunarian soldier's sword." The woman nodded then sat up against the wooden headboard, bringing the covers with her.

"This war needs to end. It has been going on far too long." Her hands escaped from under the covers, her thumbs fiddling in her lap.

"Well, if the Lunarians would…"

"You mean if Beryl would…"

Nephrite bolted towards the woman, gripping her neck tightly, "You address your queen with respect and this war will be over the minute the Lunarian Royalty dies." She stared at him, soaking up his rage emitting from his eyes. She noticed the pressure on her collarbone as he leaned against her with his free hand. She gasped for air, trying to pry his steely fingers from her shoulder. Her eyes found their way to the high ceiling of the room and into the back of her head. Nephrite released her, exposing red marks on her slender neck. He eased her head upon the pillow then slid off, fixing his wrinkled shirt.

Midnight Warrior leaned against a willow tree, sharpening his blade. The moon shed her light upon Midnight, dancing upon his blade. The sound of a cracking twig raced to his ears as he lifted himself into the tree. He watched for a guard, but noticed it was only a rabbit. He jumped from the limb, landing on his feet, crouching low to the ground. He stood up and brushed a leaf from his shoulder, turning to face the palace.

The young woman's eyes fluttered opened, finding only darkness once more. She sat up, her hands wandering to find the edge of the blankets. She slipped out of the bed, cautiously stepping towards the small light coming from the creak of the door. She reached for the doorknob and found Nephrite standing on the other side. He pushed her back into the room, closing the door behind him. She gasped at the sound of the slamming door, finding herself in complete darkness once again. Her quick breaths pleased Nephrite as he placed his hands upon her bare shoulders. She gasped once more as he withdrew his warm hands from her skin. She heard his footsteps as he moved across the room. He removed a fire stick from his coat pocket, scraping it against the wall, the flame shadowing his face. He lit three candles, adding minimal light within the room. He continued to light the rest of the candles, using only four fire sticks.

Nephrite blew out the remaining fire stick and flicked it out the window. He leaned upon the windowsill, breathing in the fresh, night air. The young woman watched him, amazed by his peaceful expression.

He interrupted her thoughts with a question. "I am sorry, what did you say?" Nephrite sat on the sill, folding his arms across his chest. "What is your name?" The young woman lowered her head, not wanting to give her name. Nephrite approached the woman, placing his hand upon her cheek, "What is your name, dear lady?"

She looked up, her eyes captured by his, "Nasakebukai," she smiled, "it was my grandmother's name." He nodded, placing his hands on her shoulders once more.

"Morning is approaching. You must get your rest," he opened the door, "I shall come and wake you once the sun has lifted into the sky." She nodded,

"Thank you, general." He caught a glimpse of a smile, giving him a sense of joy.

"Sleep well, Nasakebukai." And with that, he closed the door and was gone.

Midnight Warrior opened his eyes, seeing Queen Beryl sitting before him. He placed a hand upon his head, finding a small bump. "What happened?"

She chuckled, "My guards captured you," she stood up from her throne, "this was the first time you were not aware of your surroundings," her voice was coated with pride as her guards surrounded Midnight.

"Do you think this time will be any different, Beryl?" Beryl scowled when 'queen' was not placed before her name.

"Each time I capture you, I will offer you my proposal…"

"And each time you ask, I will refuse your proposal." Midnight added.

With his comment, a guard struck him on his shoulder, causing him to fall to one knee. "Ah, this is how it should be, my love."

He grasped his shoulder, staring at the queen, "Watch your words, you hag." His laugh mocked her, adding to the flame of her anger. She commanded her guards to refrain from striking Midnight and instead, she reached for her scepter.

The black orb placed on top glowed as the dark energy flowed from her body to the orb. It quickly gathered into a blast as she sent it at the Warrior, striking his chest and sending him back.

Her laughter echoed throughout the room, her guards honoring her on bended knee. The scepter was placed on its stand, and she sat on her throne, waiting for Midnight to respond.

He winced in agony as the throbbing pain in his shoulder and from the blast sunk in, preventing him from immediately striking back. He gripped his shoulder, trying to lift himself off the floor. His cape hung over his body, hiding the blood escaping the deep gash in his shoulder. The queen laughing once more at his attempts to struggle to his feet.

"My dear, you do not have to rise so quickly, I can wait." She crossed her legs and placed her hands on her lap.

He leaned forward, gasping for air. With each breath, the pain heightened. "Give me a moment, and I shall send you back to your own planet."

With each step, he left a small trace of blood behind him. He slowly passed the guards who remained on one knee. He unsheathed his sword using it more like a cane than a weapon. He reached Queen Beryl and tried to lift his sword to her neck. He fell to his knees, breathing heavily and wincing. He climbed to his feet once more, making the effort to lift his sword using both hands. The blade slowly moving to her throat, but she pushed it away easily with one finger, removing it from his hands.

"Call to the gods, you shall be joining them soon." She placed her hand beneath his chin, her long nails softly scraping his skin. She brought her lips to his, kissing dark energy into his lips; these turning from a pale pink to obsidian black. The dark kiss continued to his cheeks, the blackness reaching his ears. His body froze as if paralyzed. Blood escaped from the sides of his mouth and Beryl removed her lips. She gently pushed Midnight back, his body collapsing to the floor.

His eyes remained defiantly wide-open, not blinking once. His chest slowly moving up and down, a trickle of fresh blood issuing from his shoulder and mouth. The queen stood and stepped down from the base of the steps leading to her throne. She stood over his prostrate body, kneeling. She placed her hand on his cheek, caressing it. "Just agree to my proposal. That is all you must do in order to live." His body was motionless, even though he tried to move. His face began to return to its normal color along with his movement. His finger twitched, sending Beryl's eyes to watch it. "You are getting your feeling back and soon your voice. You must agree to my proposal."

She placed her hand upon his chest wound, then applied pressure. He grimaced as the pain intensified, causing him to spit up blood. "Go…to hell." Her jaw dropped at his response, then she shook her head.

"This shall be your last refusal." She placed her hand directly over his heart, collecting all the dark energy within her body. Just as she was about to release the surge of dark force, a dagger sliced into her arm. The dark energy now focused on her wound and not as an attack. "Who is that!" The guards stood around the queen, searching for an intruder.

Midnight dragged himself away from the guards, trying to regain the feeling in his body. He stopped in front of a pair of legs. He looked up, seeing a woman's figure. She lifted him to his feet, evading energy blasts from the guards. She took his hand and placed it upon her chest. His mind questioned this action, but his body couldn't remember how to control itself. His eyes could not focus and spots were intruding his vision. Everything was a blur, and all he could remember was a white light.

Endymion woke up in shock, sitting bolt upright in his bed. A sudden cough irritated his lungs as he covered his mouth to find blood on his hands. Serenity handed him a cloth, soothingly rubbing his back. A clot of blood escaped from his throat then the coughing ceased. He laid back on his pillows, wincing from the pain on his chest and shoulder. Serenity placed a fresh wet cloth upon his forehead. Endymion looked up at her, searching for the right words to say. "What—" She shook her head in disapproval, and he stopped.

"You must not speak. Your body is working hard enough to heal your wounds. I shall explain things once you have recovered sufficiently. Now, you must rest."

She caressed his cheek, and a peaceful sleepiness soon overcame him.

A/N: That was Chapter 8. I hope you rather enjoyed it. You know the drill. R&R is very much appreciated!

Moon Goddess


	9. Seion & Koudanshi

Oceanus Procellarum: A Silver Millennium Adventure

By Lady Moon Goddess

Disclaimer: I think not.

A/N: Summer has begun! This means chapters will be popping out left and right. I am very excited, and you all should be too…if you enjoy my story you should. : ]] Please enjoy.

~*~

Chapter Nine:

Queen Selenity was absent-mindedly fiddling with her pendent whilst sitting on her throne. She abruptly slammed her fists on the armrests as Luna and Artemis entered the room. "My queen, it has been several months since Serenity left for Earth." Luna stood erect after her bow, waiting for a response.

"Queen Selenity, eighteen years will have passed for Serenity in three weeks time. How can the wedding take place if there is an ongoing war?" Artemis held his hands behind his back, watching Selenity closely.

"I do not know what to do…," she whispered. Both Luna and Artemis leaned forward, trying to understand her softly spoken words. The queen rose from her seat, slowly stepping down the few crystal steps to the floor and continued, "I just don't know…" she trailed off, suddenly growing faint and collapsing. Artemis caught her before she hit the floor, and propped her into a sitting position. "My daughter hates her betrothed, and I have not seen my girl in so long…" Luna took the queen's small hands in her own and assisted her to her feet. "We must do something to end this war."

Luna, supporting the shorter woman, placed an arm about Selenity's narrow waist

As Artemis held her trembling hands in his substantially larger ones. He smiled as she smiled weakly at the white-haired man. She squeezed back by way of thanks, allowing her courtiers to support her as she took a lung-full of air and pressed on, "We need to summon our allies. If the galaxies' armies combine, then we can defeat the Dark Kingdom." Luna nodded her agreement, guiding Selenity back up the steps to her throne.

"No. We must resolve this without fighting. If we bring all our armies, then the ones who will suffer from Destruction are the Gaeans, and I will not allow that. My last option will be an attack, but I will do everything else before I choose it." Selenity buried her face in her hands, her elbows resting on her thighs.

Luna and Artemis looked at one another, worried about the queen's health. "You must rest. You exert yourself much too often. Your stress alone would destroy a mortal." Luna placed a hand on Selenity's shoulder. "You will guide this galaxy to an era of enduring peace. All we need do is simple wait for Destiny to step in."

"Destiny!" Selenity violently pushed Luna away from her, causing Luna to stumble and fall. "Did I hear you say Destiny!" The queen jumped from the throne in a fit of anger, "Do not ever speak of Destiny in my presence. Destiny has meant nothing but Destruction and Death for this kingdom!"

Artemis ran to Luna's aid, helping her to her feet. The two stunned courtiers stood back a safe distance from the angry queen as her voice echoed throughout the chamber.

"He turned his back on me, and I shall never wait for him to intervene!" Queen Selenity stormed out of the room, her white gown billowing out behind her.

The frightened couple held onto one another, waiting for the aftermath of the queen's tempestuous tantrum to fade as her words began to set in. Their nerves gradually calmed and then Artemis asked, "Do you know why she had that sudden outburst?"

"It was Destiny…" Luna stared at the empty throne, re-imagining the events that had played out before her. "He was…" she looked at Artemis, "Oh, let us go see how she is doing." Luna, on impulse ran out of the room, leaving Artemis perplexed in her wake. He shrugged then followed Luna to Selenity's bedchamber.

~*~

Kasei sat before the blazing fire, meditating deeply. The flames heightened as the intensity in his eyes grew. A giant fire dragon escaped from his mouth and hovered around him. Kasei chanted quietly as the dragon continued circling around the chamber. He then commanded his dragon to join with the hungry fire, increasing its power. Then an image finally appeared within the flames. Kasei watched closely as the image slowly became apparent. Serenity tending to Endymion's wounds met his gaze. Kasei's brow lifted in uncertainty as he continued to observe.

His heart raced as he gazed at Serenity. The fire did not do her beauty justice, but all the same, it had conjured up those pleasing memories of their time together. He moved closer towards the flames, causing sweat to glisten upon his face.

Serenity ministered to Endymion's wounds, making him ponder the origin of his injuries — but his attention was quickly brought back to Serenity. He stared at the fire, attempting to envision Serenity and him together once more. His daydream went on, but it was suddenly interrupted with a flash of red light within his mind. His eyes opened, and he fiercely clenched his fist, as the flames surged into his now open palm. He turned towards the door, waiting for Mars.

She softly knocked on the door, peeping tentatively into the room. She smiled and -- receiving a nod from Kasei, she walked into the room. "Brother, do not waste valuable time on Serenity. In a matter of weeks, she will be eighteen and that much closer to her wedding…" Kasei lowered his head as sadness overcame him, "to Endymion."

Kasei's head shot up in indignation as he confronted Mars, "You know that Serenity is not happy with Endymion. She might be married to him, but her heart belongs to me." His fists clenched with anger, flames enveloping his hands.

Mars crossed her arms, unimpressed by his statement, "You have her heart, and she will bear his children." Mars stood tall, waiting for his counterattack, "You know I am right." She jabbed her finger into his chest, "If you really love her, then you would construct a plan to save Earth and get Serenity and Endymion out of exile." She turned on her heel, leaving Kasei to face the truth.

He ran his fingers through his hair, a few strands landing over his eyes. He sat down in front of the fire pit, opening his hands. Sparks emanated from his palms, forming tiny flames. His eyes closed, allowing his mind to concentrate. He clasped his hands and slowly drew them apart, as a fireball took shape. He directed it towards the pit, creating an immense fire as the coals were coated with mystical powder.

Kasei gazed at the fire, periodically adding to the flames. He waited for his dragon to escape once more, hoping it would lead him to solutions. The dragon fled from his body, wrapping its tail around Kasei's arm. "I sense you are in need of my guidance." The dragon faced Kasei, his gleaming eyes illuminating the room.

~*~

Endymion stood in front of the fruit stand, shielding his eyes with his hand. The sun had reached its zenith in the sky, Endymion feeling he was the fiery orb's personal target. He found it difficult under these oppressive conditions choosing which fruit would suffice.

"Kind sir, would you like anything in particular?" Lydia smiled politely, her voice dripping with sweetness as an offering to her regular customer. Endymion shook his head, grabbing an orange and squeezing it. Lydia placed her hand on his, commenting, "Do not squeeze too firmly," she rubbed her thumb against his rough hand, "or it will burst." She smirked, capturing Endymion's attention.

Endymion returned her smile, placing the orange back with the others. "Well, that is not always such a bad thing." He smiled once again, but the smile soon left his face as a child collided with him. He watched the boy fall at his feet and quickly helped the dark haired lad up. The boy bowed his thanks, and he ran off, his legs carrying him faster than before to catch up with his friends. Endymion watched the child then gave his full attention to Lydia.

"Dear lady, would you select an assortment of fruits for me. I shall pay for your extra work." Endymion reached into his pockets within his cloak, searching for his moneybag, but she stopped him.

"There is no need," her soft delicate hand rested over his as she grinned, "The palace guards were here earlier and practically cleared my stand. I have enough money to last a lifetime now." She continued gathering the variety of fruits and placed them all in a bag.

"Thank you, Lydia. You know that I can pay for all this and more." Endymion hinted at his identity, but never revealed it.

"Dear Sir, even if you stole from me, I would not mind," she said cheerfully as she carried the bag around the stand, meeting Endymion in front, "as long as you only stole from me."

Endymion relieved her of the immense weight of the bag, chuckling at her statement. "My sweet Lydia, the gods blessed me with a woman like you in my life."

She playfully pushed his shoulder, Endymion attempting to conceal his discomfort, wincing from the remaining bruises. "Do not tease." She walked back behind her stand, tossing her hair over her shoulders behind her. "If your mystery girl ever decides to abandon you, you know where to find me." They shared a laugh as Endymion left with his bag of fruit.

~*~

Serenity stood in front of her dress mirror, holding up a dress against her lithe body. The sleek silver garment fell to the floor, inspiring Serenity to twirl in a circle in delight. She smiled at her triumph having chosen such a suitable gown and slipped it over her head. It hugged her chest, accenting her assets, showing off her impeccable figure. She slowly turned, keen to see the dress at every angle. She then slowly slid her hands down her stomach and smiled with satisfaction, giggling to herself.

Endymion then knocked on the door, slowly opening it. "May I come in?"

"You most certainly can, Endymion," she replied quickly, facing Endymion. "Please tell me you like it." She stood with one knee propped on a nearby footstool with one hand delicately placed on her well-rounded hip. Endymion took a moment to drink her beauty in, swallowing it slowly, savoring the pleasurable moment. He gulped in amazement as the dress fitted her so perfectly.

"Very lovely. It is a pleasant change from your traditional Lunarian gown." He folded his arms across his chest, stepping farther into the room.

"It only took me two days to make." She gazed at herself once more in the mirror, adjusting her hair. He stepped up behind her, and she gently removed the ties holding her hair in place, releasing her golden tresses from its customary style allowing her sumptuous locks to fall in a cascade down her back, to mid-thigh. She gathered a stream of gold then reached for a comb.

Endymion watched mesmerized as she slowly brushed her hair, smiling as he listened to her hum. He then moved past her, Serenity stealing a glance at him in the mirror, and he sat on her bed. "What shall we do for your upcoming special day?" Endymion viewed her visage in boundless appreciation, waiting for a sudden change.

She placed the comb on her vanity, brushing her hair back over her shoulders. "And what day would this be?" Serenity walked past him and entered her enormous closet, gently shutting the door, however, leaving it slightly ajar. Endymion's eyes stared through the crack, watching her remove the dress. His eyes shot down to the floor once he laid his eyes upon smooth and flawless flesh. He wove his thumbs in a vice-like grip, hoping to distract himself. "Tell me if I am wrong, but is not your birthday approaching?" His eyes slowly ventured to the closet once more, stealing another precious glance at her exquisite porcelain skin. She moved out of his view, and he repeated himself, "Serenity, isn't your birthday falling soon?"

His eyes remained locked on the door when Serenity suddenly emerged in a new gown. Endymion cleared his throat, averted his gaze, hoping she'd not been aware of his line of sight.

Serenity looked down approvingly at the elegant dress, luxuriating in the sensation of silk beneath her fingertips. "Oh yes, I must have forgotten. I feel that time holds no importance down here." She twirled on the spot in the forest-green garment, the white slip underneath it revealed by the graceful movement of her body. "I thought I might fit in better with this one." Endymion nodded his agreement, struggling to come up with a better way to raise the subject of her birthday.

"I think white and silver are colors that suit you best," Endymion smiled, rising from the bed.

Serenity smiled at his compliment, watching as he approached her. She turned on her heel, escaping into her closet once again. Endymion reached out for her, but the door was already shut —all the way this time.

Endymion paced the floor of her room, running his fingers through his dark hair in frustration. But she soon reappeared this time wearing a white gown with several strands of pearls the upper most falling in a swan-like loop under the bust and arranged in a succession of glittering loops into the flow of her skirts. Her lips curved into a smile, but her eyes gleamed with silent tears. Endymion watched her step towards him, her smile fading like day to night. Standing firm, his feet coming to an abrupt stop, less than a step or two away from her. She allowed a tear to fall, letting it slide down her cheek.

She wrapped her arms around Endymion's chest, tears escaping from her blue orbs. Endymion listened to her harsh cries, wrapping his arms around her small frame. He gently placed his lips on her head, kissing it softly.

She opened her mouth, in a vein attempt to speak. She gasped, coughing from her sharp intake of breath. Endymion placed another kiss upon her head, hoping to ease her pain. She sighed deeply, her cries subsiding, but her tears continuing to fall, "I am not ready," she sighed again, her chest trembling from her recent emotional outpouring. "I do not love you." She found herself saying whilst looking into his eyes, noticing the agreement within their ocean blue depths.

She rested her cheek against his chest, waiting for him to voice his thoughts. "Love will come in time." He soothingly rubbed her back, adding a glimpse of hope that their relationship might work.

She then stepped away from Endymion, wiping the salty tears from her face. "Our marriage will not be how I imagined marriage should be. The less I involve myself with you, the happier my life will be…" Endymion, wishing to express his disagreement, stepped forward, and Serenity backed away. "So, please, do not involve yourself with me." She left her room, leaving Endymion alone. He then realized how important her happiness was to him, and he agreed to do what she asked.

~*~

Queen Selenity sat listening intently to Kasei upon her throne and leaned forward and asking, "How many men have you acquired?"

"10,000 men," Kasei answered. He stood before the queen, Dorian and Thor flanking him.

"We could have acquired more, but the outer planets cannot support this war with soldiers alone," Dorian added, jerking his bangs out of his eyes. "The distance between us and the Moon is too great." Selenity nodded in understanding, gesturing for Dorian to continue, "However, Rhea, Saturn, Kaiousei, Neptune, Uranus, myself, and my sister agreed to fight, even though our armies cannot."

Thor stepped forward, bowing, "Queen Selenity, our armies' base will be on the Moon, and we can attack Earth in approximately four days." Selenity rose from her throne, closing the gap between herself and the three men.

"Do what you must." She placed a hand on Kasei's shoulder, leaning forward and whispering, "Bring my daughter home safely, Kasei." And with that, she dismissed them.

~*~

Serenity escaped from her "sanctuary" for the first time in several days. Night had fallen before she left. It had been four days since Serenity had seen the sun, and she began to miss it. She lifted the hood over her head, concealing her yellow crescent. She advanced on the kingdom, jumping the gates as usual. She snuck past the copious guards stationed around almost every corner.

Serenity crept low to the ground, often having to throw herself to the ground at the slightest hint of footfalls or voices, then move across the open space where the busy marketplace had stood only a few, short hours before. No shops or houses shielded her from detection, so she slid as quickly and as stealthily as the situation allowed through the open area. Her hands and knees occasionally scraping the ground, disturbing the arid dirt, sending a puff of dust into the night sky.

She hastily moved through the city, finding the palace entrance. She stood behind a great pine tree, focusing on the four watchmen guarding the threshold. She assessed the situation, suddenly gaining a headache. She bent over in pain, massaging her temples and groaned in pain as the headache escalated.

Serenity stopped cold, hearing a twig snap somewhere behind her — her eyes shooting wide open. She turned to find a young, brunette guard standing before her. He reached for Serenity's arm. She jumped to the side, escaping his grip. He unsheathed his sword, pointing its sharpened tip towards Serenity. She instantly crouched low to the ground, launching herself into a horizontal kick and knocking his feet out from under him. The guard fell to the ground. His sword flew far from his hand. Serenity collected his sword, pointing it at the man's throat.

"You will not say a word to the others," she coerced, pushing the blade against his neck.

The guard raised his hands, in surrender. This was his first night patrolling the grounds, and he did not want it to be his last. "Whatever you say, lady." He slowly inched away from Serenity, his face glowing in the night with perspiration.

Serenity lowered the weapon, proffering it to the guard. "I shall tell my family of your act of mercy. Thank you." He took the blade graciously, sheathing it, and ran towards his home.

Serenity turned towards the palace, observing that more guards had appeared at the gate. "An intruder is amongst us. There is no need to sound the alarm for 'tis simply a woman. She was last seen at the marketplace, let's find her shall we, we should split up and start searching for her."

Serenity's eyes widened as she heard the captain of the guard speaking to his men. She took in her surroundings, deciding the best place to hide.

Serenity, from her place of concealment, heard footsteps approaching, sending her into a run. She moved as fast as her legs would carry her. "There she is!" She heard one of the guards say, but she did not look back. She dashed through the small forest surrounding the palace, evading the volley of arrows sent flying her way. She leapt over a fallen tree and ducked under a low hanging branch.

She eyed a white birch tree a short distance away and made for it, picking up speed in order to reach its lowest branch. She leapt into the air and kicked away from a low bow of an adjacent oak tree, using it as a de facto springboard. Her body flew through the air, her arms reaching out to grasp a branch like a trapeze artist. She gripped the branch, severely scouring her palms. She cried out in pain as she landed in the crook of the tree she was aiming for and examined her hands, exhaling sharply in the hope it would reduce the pain. She wrung her injured extremities, the air kissing the open cuts and causing more soreness. She exhaled once more, as she needed to control her breathing. She sensed guards approaching and climbed higher into the protective foliage of the tree.

She wrapped her stinging hands around another branch, grimacing as splinters threatened to worsen her already damaged palms. She left bloodied handprints on the white bark of the tree leaving a trail in her wake as she stood waiting for the guards to stop searching for her. She sat, leaning against the trunk—her legs dangling. She stared at her hands, watching the dirt mix with her blood. She sighed, realizing there was nothing she could do to fix it at this point in time.

Time passed and soon the sounds of cracking underbrush, voices and footsteps ceased. She gracefully jumped down limb from limb. She sat on the lowest branch then pushed herself from the bough. She landed lightly on her feet and crouched low to the ground like a cat. She stared disbelievingly at two feet that appeared as if out of nowhere before her. She slowly looked up to find a masked man who bore no mark.

She drew her small blade hidden within her robes, the silver blade catching the moonlight flashing as a result. She grunted, forcing herself at the man. They fell to the ground as she raised her dagger above her head. The man held her forearm, preventing the blade from slicing his neck. Their arms began to tremble under the immense pressure. His hand slowly moved to her wrist, gripping it tightly. She involuntarily dropped the dagger, finding herself suddenly on her back. The cabalistic man pinned her arms to the ground, not allowing her any movement.

"Stop," he whispered. Serenity continued to struggle—her legs kicking underneath his body. He clenched her wrists, impeding her movements. "I am not with the Dark Kingdom." Before Serenity could speak, he lifted his shirt, revealing the Gaean symbol next to his navel. Serenity cringed at the thought. "Where is your mark?" he asked, releasing her wrists. Serenity shook her head, conscious of her hood slipping. "You must have one."

"I'm afraid the answer is no," she responded quietly.

He forced her down once more. "Then, you are with the Dark Kingdom, for all Gaeans received one."

Serenity clenched her fists. Her frustration grew with the onset of the interrogation. "I do not wish to physically show you my mark." She glared into his dark eyes. He loosened his grip, soon releasing her completely.

"I apologize," he removed his bulk from her sprawled body, lifting her to her feet. "I do not trust many people these days." Serenity silently agreed as she brushed the leaves and dirt from her robes. "I am the Midnight Warrior, by the way, miss."

Serenity acknowledged his introduction with a nod, continuing to remove the dirt from her person. He patiently waited to receive her name, silently watching the leaves fall from her body. She looked up at his face, realizing her rudeness, "Oh, I am sorry. I am—" She stopped. What was she supposed to say because Serenity was definitely not the answer? Midnight leaned forward, emphasizing the fact that she stopped. "I am…" she stopped to confirm her decision and said, "Seion."

Midnight's eyes widened when she spoke her name, "You speak the language of the Galaxy?" She nodded then secretly frowned at his revelation, hoping it did not reveal her identity. "In that case, I am Koudanshi." Serenity smiled — a strange sense of connection to this man blanketing her had stirred within. The night seemed not as cold.

"So, Koudanshi," Serenity stepped towards him, placing her hands behind her back, "Let us infiltrate the palace." She placed a hand on his firm chest, "With you at my side, I do not have to worry about those miserable guards."

He placed a hand over hers, slowly rubbing his thumb against her soft skin, "That is what I planned to do before…" he leaned in, closing the distance between their faces, "… I had to save you."

Serenity raised her free hand, about to strike, when he snatched her wrist. He held it steadily, "Do not make me pin you down," he scowled, forcing her arm away. Serenity stepped back as she watched him pass, "…again."

She quietly chuckled and turned to follow him, whispering inaudibly, "Please do." She shared a laugh and followed close on his heel.

~*~

Queen Beryl stood next to a vast, black column. She caressed the smooth marble surface, staring out at her infinite kingdom. She then gazed up at the moon, slamming her fist against the pillar. The marble column fell to the floor as she crossed the threshold and moved towards her throne. She crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap.

She summoned her four Generals. They appeared within moments of her command and stood in a low obeisance. "Have you made any progress with locating the Moon Princess?" She eyed her generals, causing anxiety to hinder their boldness.

Nephrite stepped forward, rising from his bow. "Your Majesty, we have eliminated the remaining forty out of the one hundred and fifty remaining blond women that inhabited this planet." Nephrite bowed and stepped back into line.

Beryl leaned back, resting her head against the soft cushion of the seat. "That is all you have done?" she asked, aware of the vexation to come. The four Generals stumbled at her question — only mumbles issued forth from their mouths. "Why must you cause me so much displeasure?" She stood abruptly and stepped down to their level. "I feel that I must do everything myself."

She extended her arm towards her scepter. The dark energy emitting from her fingertips clasped the staff, guiding it to her open hand. She pounded it against the floor, the sound exasperating Zoicite, causing his expression to falter. "Zoicite!" he looked up at the queen, fearful of her words, "what have you done to advance my goal of total domination?" Zoicite opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted, "personally."

He stared into her sharpened eyes, proving his courage. "Well—" Beryl stopped him by backhanding him. He bent over, soaking up the stinging blow. "Do not speak." She turned away, walking back to her throne, "You've done nothing." She sat on the edge of the seat, her spine erect. "Kunzite, why do you feel that I should keep this worthless excuse for a man as one of my top generals?" She cupped the orb from her staff, releasing it from the handle.

"Your Highness, he is still learning, and I have yet to fully teach him." Beryl's staff crashed against the floor. The dark orb floating between her palms as she explored the clouds within its depths. "He has great potential, my queen." His silky voice slithered through her ears, her spine tingling at the resonance.

"If you believe so…" she momentarily tore her eyes away from her orb, looking at Zoicite, "I am running out of patience, Zoicite, and I hope you are aware of that." Beryl's hands slid across the smooth surface of the orb—streaks of light elucidating her questions.

The queen leered at the source of her newfound information.

~*~

Endymion sat in the willow tree, unconsciously stroking its leaves. He looked over at the adjoining bough. Seion sat gracefully, on the branch, peeking through the wall of leaves. He wiped his brow, sweat covering his skin. His white mask slid down to the tip of his nose — his blue eyes glowing in the night.

Seion gestured to Endymion. He crawled behind her, holding her waist for balance. "There are only two guards now and one of them is sleeping." She turned to face him, their noses touching.

They each remained silent, calmly listening to one another's breathing. Endymion mentally shook himself, ridding himself of any futile thoughts. He moved some foliage out of his line of sight, observing the exhausted guards — one snoring relatively loud. Endymion smiled to himself then laughed upon hearing her soft giggles.

"I think we can sneak by…" She slowly lowered herself down onto another branch. Endymion continued to watch the guards. Suddenly, eight more joined the others, now numbering ten.

"Seion!" He caught her attention, causing her to lose her footing. She let out a quick shriek as Endymion reached for her hand. The sudden movement of pushing his chest against the branch to catch her, crushed his lungs against the branch. He gripped her hand tightly as she dangled in mid-air, swaying precariously as he fought to save her. "I have you," he whispered, tightly grasping both of her hands.

"Koudanshi…" she quietly sobbed, "do not let me fall." Her eyes wandered below, eyeing the steep drop.

Endymion's wrists began to throb as the pressure grew with each passing moment. He groaned as he started to lift Seion. She also lifted herself as much as possible without throwing one of them off balance.

Finally, she was safe, a sigh of relief overcame them both as Seion reached the limb. She buried her face into the warmth of his chest, shedding a minimal amount of tears as was possible. Endymion rocked her soothingly, his adrenaline receding.

"Gurache," was all she said.

~*~

After a short moment of respite, the two spies were soon on their way down the trunk of the tree. Koudanshi stood beneath the willow tree, and assisted her to the ground, supporting her weight on his shoulders. With a slight grunt, she jumped to the ground. They then froze. Koudanshi parted the curtain of leaves, finding only the two guards once more posted at the palace entrance. He jerked his head in their direction, gesturing for Serenity to stand beside him.

"Once we eliminate these guards, we can enter the palace with relative ease."

She looked up at him, noticing his chiseled jaw. She brought her attention back to the two men as they covered the distance between themselves and their targets.

She pounced on the taller of the two, wrapping her legs around his waist. She slammed her fist against the back of his head, knocking him out cold. Koudanshi threw a golden rose at the other man's neck, a sedative seeping into his bloodstream. They each gently set the guards into a convincing stance — one sleeping in a chair with his head down, the other leaning against a column 'sleeping'.

Serenity clutched the latch, twisting it slightly. She pushed the amazingly tall gate open, continuously looking around. Koudanshi placed his hand on the small of her back, pushing her forward delicately. He closed the gate behind them, and followed Serenity as they slipped behind a pillar. "We must get to the throne room." Serenity stared down the endless hallway.

Koudanshi seized her hand, offering her a reassuring smile. "It is not very far from here." He looked both ways before running out into the open.

The ceiling rose, to what seemed, all the way to the heavens, though the carvings represented everything but these. Demons slashing angels were found imprinted upon the walls. Statues of Beryl were placed at various points within the hall. A new one found after so many steps.

Every sudden noise, or unexpected sound added to Serenity's increasing anxiety and fast pumping heart. She cautiously surveyed the palace interior, looking for anything out of place. They finally reached a grand staircase, knowing it would take them to the throne room. They raced up the steps without incident and 132 steps later, they arrived at its entrance. Its massive door was shut, but sounds leaked through the walls. Serenity was almost hugging it as if attempting to sink into the marble. Koudanshi chuckled, adding a lighter moment clearing the dark cloud that loomed over them.

Serenity kept watch as Koudanshi peered through the lock. Serenity crouched beside Koudanshi. "Beryl is unaccompanied. This shall be our chance."

Serenity playfully pushed him, taking a glimpse into the room herself. She sat on her haunches, thinking of a plan. "What exactly are we going to do?"

Koudanshi paused. He straightened and quickly surveyed the corridor behind him and shrugged as once more Serenity peeked through the lock. He was almost certain they were being watched now, as the hairs on the back of his neck alerted him to the strange presence. But looking over his shoulder into the inky shadows, he could have sworn something or some one was there, yet there was nothing. He sighed, folding his arms across his chest, shook off the sensation of another presence and stared down at his feet and began, "We must wait a few more minutes…" He felt the anxiety rising, and this was apparent in his body language as he rocked from side-to-side on the balls of his feet like a nervous little boy.

Serenity, noticing his odd behavior placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why are we waiting?" she looked into his eyes, offering him her sweet smile.

Suddenly, Koudanshi fell silent, his eyes moving away to a point somewhere behind her as the figure appeared -- A silver light accompanying the newcomer's arrival, partially blinding Serenity as she covered her eyes instinctively.

Koudanshi held out his hand as the other man grabbed it in a firm,  
confident grip. "Hello, Kunzite, are you doing well?"

Serenity's jaw dropped in stunned surprise as her eyes fixed upon the Dark Kingdom General — this man, not only was he a general, but also Beryl's Right Hand. "What is he doing here!" Her question screamed louder in her mind than she had actually spoken it aloud. Her hands animated, her anger fuelled as Koudanshi held her back.

"He is not completely under Beryl's control," he explained, gripping her shoulders, "and he has been helping me." Koudanshi slid his hands down her arms then grasped her hands, "Please…" His eyes pleaded, and it did not take long for Serenity to surrender to his ocean-blue orbs.

Kunzite offered a bow, which did not receive any acknowledgment from Serenity. "Your High—" Koudanshi shook his hands wildly and caught Kunzite's attention. Kunzite then understood his hidden meaning. "Shall we initiate the original plan?" Koudanshi turned to Serenity, her arms crossed, she looked confused, overwhelmed and slightly taken aback whilst tapping her toe on the marble floor. "Yes, let us  
incorporate her into the plan."

Her rhythmic tapping immediately ceased, and she stepped almost seamlessly betwixt the two men, "Wait…please," she raised her hands, delaying Kunzite's reply, "what role am I supposed to be playing in this, scheme of yours gentlemen?" she looked back and forth between the two warriors like a confused child.

"Follow my lead." Koudanshi took her hand, bringing it to his lips.

~*~

A pair of violet eyes watched as she sheathed her Silence Glaive in its subspace scabbard. 'All is going exactly to plan. Lady Pluto will be pleased!' she said telepathically to the Mauans in their feline forms at her feet and as the shadows claimed their otherworldly silhouettes, the eyes of the statue she had taken as her form for a brief moment, flashed with a purple light and the sojourners from the future returned to the Time Gate.

~*~

Author's Notes: I could have continued, but I wanted some suspense. I think I accomplished that… I hope. Chapter ten coming soon!

~ Moon Goddess


	10. Destiny

Oceanus Procellarum: A Silver Millennium Adventure

By Lady Moon Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Author's Notes: I could not stop writing. I really like this chapter. I hope you all will too.

~*~

Chapter 10: Destiny

Endymion and Serenity stared at the door, exhaling slowly. Their palms sweaty, but they didn't care. Endymion placed his hand against the cold marble wall as Serenity looked into his eyes. She sensed the apprehension they both shared. She offered him tranquility with a small kiss on the cheek.

Endymion grinned, forcing the door open, Serenity exhaled once more and stole a look at the dark general as he grasped Endymion's arm. She sighed deeply, trying to leave her fears at the entrance and regain some poise before standing before the dark queen.

Beryl stared at the door, her body tensing at the thought of an intruder. She then caught the sight of Kunzite's white hair, noticing the two masked prisoners he ushered into the chamber and let out a small sigh of relief .

"General Kunzite, whom have you brought?" she inquired, propping her chin upon her fist, "Is that Midnight Warrior?" she leaned forward, squinting.

Kunzite tugged at Endymion's arm, forcing him to the ground. Serenity's fist was about to strike when Kunzite shoved her down beside Endymion with a small blast of dark energy. "They were found sneaking around the palace," he strode past them whipping his silver cape into their faces.

Serenity found herself questioning Kunzite's loyalty, her displeasure dancing upon her face as she watched him bow to Queen Beryl. She looked to Endymion who was already on his feet, reaching for her. She tucked her gold chain underneath her robes and took his hand.

"Good work, Kunzite. This pleases me," she devilishly smirked as she strode towards Kunzite, "Now, what do you plan on doing now?" she tried to tower over her general, but his boldness matched her own.

"I have brought them to you, thinking you would desire the opportunity to destroy, Midnight Warrior-"

Endymion blurted, "I am Koudanshi…" he gripped the handle of his sword tightly as his knuckles continued to whiten.

Serenity held her locket, chanting under her breath with her eyes closed, hoping to collect as much energy as possible, "And I am Seion."

Serenity opened her hands, emitting a brilliant light from her palms. The powerful flash knocking Kunzite to the floor, also striking Beryl, burning her flesh. She winced as an ethereal mist that caught the moonlight rose into the air from her burning wound. Beryl growled as she summoned her scepter and sent a series of black energy orbs towards Serenity. The immense dark light lunged at Serenity, closing in on her in moments.

Endymion suddenly leapt towards Serenity, pushing her out of its path as the blast tore into him. He held his stomach, his head hitting the floor, a little blood seeping from a cut on his scalp.

Serenity watched Endymion falter slightly as he struggled to his feet and readied himself for another attack.

Rubbing her hands together, the friction warming her palms, now buzzing with the sensation. Suddenly, she separated her hands, having generated a radiant sphere of silvery-blue energy that lay suspended in mid-air. Staring at Beryl, she hurled it at the dark queen as Beryl too was preparing an attack herself.

Beryl hissed as the pain from the injury to her arm slowed her down. She held up her staff as a dark cloud overshadowed her. Lightning flashed from within the cloud and the room became cold.

Beryl screamed with fury as she pointed her staff at Serenity, "My dear, Death welcomes you."

Endymion held a cluster of golden roses, ready to throw at a moment's notice. He gripped them tightly as the thorns pierced his fingers. "Not even the power of Destruction can destroy us!" Endymion cried, and threw his roses and dashed to Serenity's side. She continued to focus her power. "Seion, I do not think we can achieve our goal tonight," Endymion said, turning to face Beryl, hoping his roses had done some damage, but they lay incinerated on the floor.

"My darling, this is not the first time you have encountered my force field," she cackled at the look of humiliation upon his young face.

"We must leave—" but he never got the chance to finish the sentence as a lightning bolt struck Endymion in the chest, the flash illuminating the throne room. His body flew several paces back and crashed against a large pillar — dust collecting around him.

Serenity's concentration did not falter as the sphere gained in intensity. The princess appeared motionless, but she carefully considered her actions. If she released too much of her power, then her identity would be revealed. She examined the sphere as she chanted, raising her eyes to Beryl's fiery red orbs. She lifted the swirling ball of magical fire above her head and cast it towards the queen.

Beryl laughed as the white energy mass approached her barrier, but soon her laughter faded as the orb reached Beryl, lifting her off the ground. Her body fell heavily upon the floor. Recovering, she sat up slowly and examined her injuries. All thoughts of placing the intruders in confinement left her, replaced with enduring, cruel agony.

Queen Beryl jumped to her feet firing as many attacks as possible. Serenity stepped back, evading each blast with much effort.

Endymion slowly analyzed the situation, while holding his head. He took out another golden rose and threw it towards Queen Beryl only to have it destroyed by Kunzite's laser sword.

"You did not actually think I was going to help you?" Kunzite snickered as Endymion realized that he should not have been so gullible.

"What about the weapon you were telling—" Endymion and Kunzite paced in a circle, attempting to anticipate the other's movements.

"There is no weapon," the two men stopped suddenly.

Unruffled by Kunzite's words, Endymion unsheathed his sword, assuming his battle stance. Kunzite waited for what he thought would be another of Endymion's measly attacks. The prince rushed the general, shouting as he lifted his sword and brought its blade upon his opponent's weapon. In an instant, Kunzite disappeared then rematerialized behind him. He drove his laser sword into Endymion's back, causing him to fall to his knees. Kunzite twisted the sword harshly, as Endymion grimaced silently. Kunzite took a handful of Endymion's hair, forcing his head back. The general then whispered into Endymion's ear, "There is no hope for this planet or the moon," he laughed once more as he shoved his adversary to the floor with his boot.

Serenity screamed Koudanshi's name, but he did not respond. The moment her attention was diverted from the task at hand, generating her power blast, Beryl shot an energy beam from her palm towards the distressed young woman, piercing Serenity's abdomen. Serenity lost her footing and fell on her hands and knees. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, and with each breath, the pain grew evermore unbearable.

Kunzite decided in that moment to take advantage of the situation and slowly advanced upon Serenity, his footfalls all but silent. He raised the blade and struck the girl. A surge of white energy entered his body, electrocuting him. He yelled out in pain, immediately removing his sword, noticing the weapon had no effect on the young woman whom, should have been dead. His clothes steamed as cold air streamed through the room.

"Kunzite!" Beryl yelled, "Leave us. I shall handle this."

Slowly, she walked towards the fallen girl, her intense gaze telling Kunzite she was not to be contradicted. He did as she asked, disappearing into the abyss with a silver light circling him.

Serenity clutched at her stomach, panting as she tried to overcome the pain she felt in that moment. She looked up to find Beryl hovering over her. A sudden slap knocked her to the floor. Beryl derided the girl with her plans for the universe, attacking not only Serenity's body but also her mentality.

"The moon will become my next kingdom. I shall leave this black wasteland and rule over the Lunarians. It will become my new wasteland — full of hate, sadness, and misery," she sighed with pleasure, imagining it all unfolding like a movie scene within her twisted mind. She held out her hand as Serenity cringed, awaiting the next assault.

Serenity slid across the floor, moving closer to Endymion.

Beryl scoffed at this young fool's pathetic attempt to escape from her. "My dear, pray to the gods. This is the end for you and my darling Koudanshi. And I shall begin with you," a spear of steel issued forth from Beryl's hand. Serenity gripped the handle of the oncoming weapon the very second* the blade left her palm, "The Netherworld will adore a beautiful soul like you."

In that moment, a woman dressed in a white cloak appeared — her pale hands hanging limply at her side. Beryl cackled with triumphant glee as she lifted her sword above her head, "Ah, the sight of Thanatos looks especially pleasing, does she not?" the queen lunged as the tip of the sword headed for Serenity's heart. She shrieked as Beryl's blade dove straight for her.

"Stop!" a male voice resounded throughout the room as the figure approached. He quickly assessed the situation, folding his arms across his chest. The tip of Beryl's sword was touching her throat. Serenity's eyes were closed, and she was clutching her crystal.

He walked over to the prone form of Endymion who was lying on his stomach out-cold. The man placed a hand upon his head, awakening him. Endymion's eyes fluttered open. He drew in a sharp intake of breath, his vision remained blurry for only a matter of seconds as the image of the palace gradually took shape. Endymion slowly climbed to his feet, standing erect, wavering before recovering his balance and surveyed his surroundings. His eyes darted towards Serenity. Immediately, he ran to her aid. Endymion grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to pull her away from Beryl, but she did not move.

"We must save her!" he stared into the man's eyes as he continued to pull Serenity away from the dark queen.

"Do not worry," the man dressed in golden robes said, resting his hand upon Endymion's shoulder, "she is safe," so saying, he leaned over and drew her away from Beryl with ease.

Endymion watched, puzzled by this strange man. "Who are you?" Endymion asked, placing his hands on his hips as the man helped the frozen Serenity.

"I am Destiny."

The woman dressed in a white cloak chose that moment to approach the two men. A mist swirling around her feet and the air became thinner. "Destiny, do not deny me a soul!" She reached out for Destiny, exposing her long, sharp fingernails.

"You are no longer required, Thanatos; I have intervened." Destiny gripped Endymion's arm, pulling him next to him.

She slowly stalked Endymion, her hand stretching towards the prince of Earth. She lifted her face towards the light—some features still in the shadows and others exposed. She removed her hood, her sleek black hair contrasting with her pallid face. Her black eyes fixed on Endymion, adding to the eeriness.

Endymion stared into her eyes — his feet, of their own accord, stepping towards the woman. Her hand touching his soft cheek. The healthy pink of his lips left, now turning blue. The flesh of his tanned cheek took on the pallor of that of Thanatos who stroked his face, "My sweet," she cooed, "come with me."

Destiny held out his palm, shooting golden light at this angel of death. She shrieked as the light exposed her other form. Her black hair cascaded down to her knees, covering her chest and flower. She hissed, baring her fangs, then placed her hands on her hips. "You better watch your back, Destiny," she warned, raising her arms as a thick smoke enveloped her statuesque form, and she disappeared, returning to the Netherworld.

Endymion shook himself out of his trance, holding his head. He watched the man approach Queen Beryl. "Why are you here?" Endymion questioned as he regained full consciousness.

Destiny circled Queen Beryl, examining her head to toe. "Death at Beryl's hand plays no part in this girl's destiny," he finished, continuing his pacing. "Now, listen to me," he knelt upon one knee, holding his hand above Serenity's unconscious form, "You must tend to her wounds, immediately," he stood up and maintained eye contact with Endymion, the gesture emphasizing the importance of his words, "she will not have long to live if you neglect to care for her, I have done what I can. The rest, is up to you, her bleeding is very excessive," Destiny then walked to the edge of the throne room and turned, saying, "Once time has restarted, go and get help. I will not be able to interfere again," and with that, a golden radiance lit the room, blinding Endymion's eyes.

The sound of steel crashing into rock assailed Endymion's ears. He looked to Beryl, who snarled at the realization of Destiny's intervention. "How dare he!" screamed the queen as she struggled to pull her sword out of the marble floor.

Serenity gasped as she wobbled to her feet. She clutched her stomach as blood seeped between her fingers. She reached for Endymion as the loss of blood weakened her significantly — her body was useless to her in that moment.

Endymion embraced her, then in one easy motion, he picked her up bridal-style and carried her in his arms. Beryl wrenched the blade from the floor, losing her footing from her exertions, and almost fell backwards. She chased Endymion and Serenity as far as she could, stopping at the edge of the balcony. She was so enraged, she almost lost her balance and had to throw herself back so as not to fall to her death. She shouted into the night as she watched her quarry escaping into the forest.

~*~

Endymion stared down at Serenity, only taking pause to watch his step. He ran faster than the wolves that were chasing the scent of blood. He whipped through the forest, finding his way into the city. He searched for any lights emitting from the windows of the houses nearby. He examined Serenity's chest, watching it rise and fall far slower than was normal.

He breathed in fear and exhaled harmony. His hands began to quiver, and a cloak of trepidation obstructed his vision. He frantically sought out a safe house, finally noticing a window alight and hoped the occupants were sympathetic to their plight. He dashed for the house and knocked on the door, practically forcing it down with each pounding of his fist.

An exhausted woman opened the door with a child around the age of five on her hip, her attention drawn to Serenity.

"She needs help," Endymion said, unnecessarily as the woman quickly placed the child down, instructing her to go back to bed. She then escorted the two inside the cottage.

She clattered through her cupboards, rummaging around for a good-sized bowl. She filled it with hot water then placed it on the table. "Set her on the couch. Start to clean the wound," she threw a damp cloth to Endymion as she gathered her jars of herbs.

Endymion dabbed around the gash, watching closely Serenity's face. He softly touched the cut, but her abdomen contracted with the contact, and she grimaced in pain. He held up his hand as a sign that it was not his fault and returned to the task of wiping up the blood.

The woman rushed to the couch, placing the jars on the floor. She crouched down beside Endymion, placing the back of her hand on Serenity's chest. "She is burning up. Go wash the cloth and rinse it with cold water then place it on her forehead."

The woman opened one jar, scooping the grains into her hand. She sprinkled them over the wound then placed the lid back on the jar. She moved to the next, taking out a small leaf. She tore it into three sections, placing them directly on the gash. A slight irritation formed around the cut, turning Serenity's pale skin bright red.

The woman placed a clean cloth on Serenity's abdomen. It became tainted red within seconds, and she replaced the sanguinary material with new bandages.

Endymion set a cold compress upon Serenity's forehead, soaking up the droplets of sweat collecting upon her skin.

He smiled faintly, noticing her eyes were not open and his expression switched to concern. He felt that he needed to be strong for her, but he utilized the moment where he did not have to conceal his emotions.

The woman detected his change of expression, offering a notion of comfort by placing her hand on his. They caught each other's eyes as Endymion asked, "What is your name?"

She rose to her feet, taking the jars to the counter. She brought another cold cloth and replaced the one on Serenity's head. "My name is Nasakebukai." She went down on her knees, placing her hands in her lap. "And you are? she asked politely.

"I am Kandoushi. She is Seion," he replied, brushing away a small strand of hair from Serenity's eyes then took a deep breath. "Will her wound heal?"

She adjusted the herbs, moving them to cover the entire wound, "Oh yes. I must leave the herbs out for a while before dressing the wound." She walked over to her washing tub, scrubbing a few grains from her fingers, "If the wound was not treated as soon as it was, it probably would have become infected," the woman dried her hands with a tattered piece of cloth then sat on a nearby chair.

Endymion knelt down upon his knees, sliding his hand along Serenity's arm. "Thank you for helping her," he turned to the woman and smiled.

The woman returned the smile and nodded, picking up a needle and thread. "You both may spend the night if your home is too distant," she suggested as she stitched a hem in a child's shirt.

Endymion's mind was not responding as it was taken by the severity of Serenity's condition. He held her hand, rubbing his thumb against her soft skin. Nasakebukai smiled at Endymion and continued sewing.

~*~

Hours passed, and it was soon morning. Nasakebukai fell asleep on the rocking chair as her breathing rocked it slowly. Endymion lay on the couch, his head nestled in the crook of Serenity's neck. His warm breath tickled her skin, and she would have noticed if it were not for the sedative provided by the herbs.

The creaking of the rocking chair woke up the helpful medic. She placed the needle, thread, and shirt on the small table beside her and rose from the chair. She gently tapped Endymion's shoulder, "Koudanshi…" she whispered "Koudanshi… wake up…," she urged more insistently, shaking him now.

Endymion finally stirred. He yawned, raising his arms above his head and clasping his hands, stretching. "How long was I sleeping?" He rubbed his eyes then stood up.

Nasakebukai went to the kitchen and found a pot, placing it on the marble counter. "It is almost dawn," she walked to the fireplace and placed crystals in the pit. She sprinkled what looked like mere dust over the crystals then a fire suddenly shot up, heating up the cold house.

Endymion raced to the window and peeked through the brown curtains. He looked up and down the road, searching for guards. He turned away from the window and stood beside Nasakebukai. "Can Seion walk? Will she even wake?" Endymion took the woman's hand as they stood over Serenity.

Nasakebukai checked the bandages and examined the wound. "She is still under the influence of the herbs, so she will not wake until they wear off." the woman entered the kitchen once more and retrieved her jars of medicinal herbs, "I shall change the wrapping and add more herbs." Endymion lifted Serenity as she removed the bandages, "This time I will not use herbs coated with soporifics."

She quickly set to work. She sprinkled a white powder over the injury, taking a piece of bark from the orange jar. She produced a knife from her apron and cut small bits of the wrappings, placing these onto the wound. Finally, she placed five of the leaves side-by-side, covering the cut completely. Endymion continued to assist Nasakebukai as she wrapped clean bandages around her abdomen.

"She should be awake within the hour. She should do nothing physically demanding for the next week. If the wound opens, she could hemorrhage. If you need anything, just stop by," she smiled and walked to the door, opening it slowly and looking around.

Endymion gently lifted Serenity into his arms and headed for the entrance. He waited behind the oak door, waiting for Nasakebukai to inspect the roads. "Thank you," Endymion said as she let him pass, "for everything," he ran to the house parallel to Nasakebukai's and hid against a tree.

She waved to him and silently prayed for their safety then shut the door and began to make breakfast.

~*~

The bright sun crept over the horizon as Endymion placed Serenity on the ground. He sat down next to her, staring at the crest of Venus imprinted in the grass between them. Endymion leaned back upon his elbows and witnessed the magnificent sunrise.

His attention was drawn away from the new dawn by the sounds of Serenity stirring. Her hand rose over her eyes as the first rays of the sun attacked her pupils. She groaned as the cut still brought with them some minor discomfort. She sat up with some help from Endymion. She shrieked in surprise, placing her hand on her chest. Endymion laughed unintentionally and tried to stop.

Serenity, taken aback, could only stare as he laughed. "That was not funny," she shook her head, and gingerly touched the wrappings. Endymion's laughter fell away as she inquisitively examined the bandages.

"A woman named Nasakebukai tended to your wounds."

Serenity looked out over the city, holding her crystal under her shirt. "The last thing I remember is Beryl about to…" she looked down at her abdomen and placed a protective hand over it, "Why and how am I still alive?"

Endymion watched the last of the night fires extinguish and the town beginning its day. "It was Destiny."

Serenity smiled and grabbed his hand, "How sweet. Did you save me?" she smiled.

Endymion shook his head and turned towards her, "No, it was Destiny. He intervened."

Serenity's eyes widened, remembering all the stories she heard about the legendary Destiny. "You mean, Destiny is back?" Serenity smiled brilliantly, giving the sun some competition.

Endymion stood up and carefully helped Serenity to her feet, "Koudanshi, he can help you re-obtain your throne," the sound of her sweet voice found its way to his ears, warming his heart, "This war can finally end!" she gripped his hands tightly, her smile brighter now, if that were possible.

But her voice, touch, or smile did not dissuade his faith in Destiny. He smiled on the outside, but deep down he knew Destiny was not going to help win this war.

He released Serenity's hands. Her arms dropped to her side as her smile faded, "Koudanshi…" she looked into his eyes, searching for any glimpse of belief within his dark orbs. She sighed resignedly, and looked away towards the caves, "I am going to leave now,"

She faced Endymion, sighing once more. She stood up on tiptoes, kissing him tenderly on the cheek and began walking down the hill, and a few seconds later she looked over her shoulder, "Please do not watch where I go."

Endymion gazed upon her lovely face and sculpted form once more then turned his back, "I shall not follow," he twisted his head to see her delicate smile one last time before she left him to his thoughts.

~*~

The young woman knocked upon the door with her elbow. A child quickly opened it for her, relieving her of one of the many grocery bags. Nasakebukai shut the door behind her and sighed as she reached the marble counter before the bags slipped from her hands.

She left the groceries and visited one of the three bedrooms. She lightly brushed her knuckles against the door. She slowly opened it, finding six children running around the room. She chased after one as the little girl screamed with joy then found her small bed.

Nasakebukai sat in the middle of the room as her brothers and sisters sat on the beds close by. "What story do you wish to hear tonight?" she watched them think—some holding their chins, thinking it would automatically give them some idea.

The smallest child raised her hand, catching the other children's attention. Nasakebukai nodded and asked what story she wanted to hear. "The beginning of our galaxy," the child said softly.

The other children agreed by clapping their hands. Nasakebukai smiled and crossed her legs. "A very good choice, Tereya," she smiled at the child then began to think of how best to start the narrative. "Thousands of years ago, our Galaxy was created by an entity called Oceanus," the children lay on their stomachs, leaning on their elbows, "He created the heavens along with the netherworld," the children's expressions changed with the mention of the heavens and then the netherworld. She chuckled at their sour faces and quickly moved on, "Oceanus was so lonely he cried and his first tear transformed into Eurynome."

Even though Nasakebukai had told this story so many times before, her siblings always found astonishment in the tale. "Their first child was Venus. As we all know, she is the goddess of love and beauty. She created a planet bearing her name. She was the beginning of our galaxy. Oceanus and Eurynome bore eight other children: Mercury—"

The children named the other seven in unison, "Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto."

She smiled, grabbing Tereya and placing the child on her lap, "Yes, that is correct," Nasakebukai rubbed noses with her sister and laughed, "Are you sure you need me to tell you this story?" she smiled, tickling Tereya. The little brunette wiggled in her arms, laughing loudly as she escaped to the floor. She soon joined her other sisters on the bed, still laughing.

"Each god and goddess created their own planet along with people to inhabit it. They each found love, which resulted in the creation of creatures such as the Fates. The Fates led to two great gods: Destiny and Selene. One of the Fates, Lachesis, fell in love with a man from Uranus. They bore Destiny. Because the other two Fates were jealous of Lachesis for finding love, they created Selene along with the moon. They gave Selene the power over all planets, which they hoped would bring competition between Destiny and Selene. However, both Destiny and Selene were born with kind hearts and compromised. Selene used her powers to rule the galaxy while Destiny stood aside."

Tereya among other children had fallen asleep. The night was late and Nasakebukai had correctly predicted the outcome of telling this story. She looked at her other siblings who had not been touched by sleep, "I shall finish the story tomorrow night," they all groaned, moving back to their own beds. Nasakebukai moved the sleeping children to their own beds, tucking them in gently.

She opened the door and looked back, "Good night, my dear brothers and sisters, may the gods watch over you as you sleep," she blew out the candle near the door, closing it behind her.

Nasakebukai went to the kitchen and searched her cupboards for her crystals and the jar of fire dust. She threw the two crystals into the fireplace then went back for the jar.

It was missing. She opened the cupboards once more, reading each label and even opening them to confirm the label was correct. She closed the doors and turned on her heel to find Nephrite holding the jar. "That was a lovely story," he stepped forward, placing the jar on the counter, brushing Nasakebukai's arm as he passed, "You should finish it for me."

Nasakebukai sighed as their chests touched. She lost her breath and stammered, looking up into his dark eyes, "Well, where d-did I stop?" she looked past him, breaking eye contact.

"Come with me," he took her hand, guiding her to the door, "to the palace," he clutched the doorknob then stopped, "Will you come with me?" his eyes changed from their normal harshness to a soothing softness.

She smiled meekly, giving Nephrite the approval to steal her away.

~*~

It was Nasakebukai's eighth visit to the palace in only seven days. She began to identify the more familiar corridors and more easily find the way to Nephrite's quarters with ease.

She snuggled into the soft comforter as a fragrance of freshly cut flowers soothed and tantalized her nostrils. She turned on her side and faced Nephrite who sat atop the covers.

His grey jacket unbuttoned, revealing his white undershirt. He was reading a book in a language foreign to Nasakebukai. "Why am I here?" her question interrupted Nephrite's thoughts.

He placed the book on his lap, "What do you mean?" he closed the thick book, placing it on the bedside table. His chocolate waves hung below his shoulders and framed his face, accentuating his deep brown orbs.

"I mean," she began and sat up — eye-level with him, "why have you brought me to your chambers these past several nights?" her short red hair bounced above her shoulders as she turned her eyes away from his hypnotic stare.

He rose from the bed, searching for the appropriate words. He paced back and forth then stopped, choosing his words carefully as he began, "I…" his words halted but his thoughts did not. His heart begged him to speak the truth, but his mind argued against his wishes.

As Nephrite's internal battle became more prolonged, Nasakebukai patiently waited, gazing upon the enigma of the man before her. She twisted a strand of red around a finger, trying to pass the awkward silence that filled the room.

Nephrite turned away, leaning against the marble wall in the attitude of thoughtfulness. He sighed, "Nasakebukai, I enjoy your company," he faced her and read the confusion spreading across her beautiful sculpted face, "I want to be with you. I like being with you. Your mere presence satisfies me," he approached the bed, sliding on his knees across the sheets. He cupped her face in his hands and smiled, finding pleasure in the texture of her silky skin.

She leaned into his palm, oblivious to the contrast between her supple skin and the roughness of his touch. The space between the two soon vanished as their lips met with a spark of passion. The accumulating passion heightened as she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he held her slender waist. Their eyes shut, but colors of every shade exploded behind their eyelids as the kiss deepened.

Nasakebukai's fingers lost themselves within Nephrite's hair as Nephrite placed a hand on the small of her back, gently pushing her against his body. She pulled away only enough to breathe. Their noses touched as Nasakebukai sighed, "I thought my presence was enough," she smiled, rubbing her thumb against the hairs running the length of his jaw line.

He laughed, moving back to his side of the bed, placing his hands under his head as he closed his eyes. She rested her head upon his strong chest sliding her hand over his lean torso. They both sighed deeply, enjoying the 'anything but awkward' silence.

"Nasakebukai," he probed, smoothing her hair, "I am very fond of you," she snuggled closer to him as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Likewise, Nephrite…" she kissed his cheek before falling asleep in his arms.

~*~

Night had fallen upon the Moon Kingdom, and Queen Selenity left the library for her bedchambers. She reached the giant marble doors and waited for the two guards to open them. She passed by with a gesture of thanks then walked into her closet. She removed her Lunarian dress then put the silver nightgown over her head — the tingling sensation rushing over her skin bringing a sigh of pleasure to her lips. She sat at her vanity, letting down her hair. The silver hair cascaded to the floor as Selenity picked up a brush.

A knock at the door interrupted the queen's thoughts, and she welcomed the person into her bedchamber.

Luna walked across the threshold and bowed, "Your Highness, there has been word that Destiny has returned," Luna held her hands behind her back as she tugged on her black, flowing hair.

Selenity stared at her reflection, examining her face. Her eyes traveled to her forehead where she focused on her crescent. The yellow moon helped her evoke all the memories still etched deep within her mind…

_It was Princess Selenity's tenth birthday when she first met Destiny. Selene and other gods planned a celebration for Selenity. The guest list included many gods, for it was normal to see Oceanus and Eurynome attending parties along with their eight children._

_The young Selenity gazed upon her reflection in the mirror, smoothing any wrinkle that dared appear on her gown. She slipped on her silver heels then slowly walked towards the door. Luna stood outside, holding a flower for her friend and the two little girls entered the ballroom, hand-in-hand, and stepped down the grand staircase._

_It seemed like a long journey, but the girls finally reached their waiting mothers. Selene stood there with her hands folded in front of her. Both she and Celestine were so cute, the two young mothers grinned holding their arms open, each upon bended knee. Selene gestured for the music to begin as she guided little Selenity to meet the gods._

_Introductions were made between Selenity and every god and goddess, she recalled the cherished memories of her education. She curtsied and even received a small peck on the hand from many of the gods._

_They stopped at the fountain, standing in the center of the room, and talked with Earth and Demeter. The princess remained composed even though her feet pounded with pain. It was her first time wearing heels and, as far as she knew, it would be her last._

_Her thoughts brought her to the desserts she planned to have once introductions were made. Her stomach screamed for food, but she denied it the pleasure of satisfaction. She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet then noticed a brunette boy standing behind the skirts of Demeter._

_She blinked, refocusing, then noticed the boy stealing another secret glance her way. She laughed and walked over to him. The shy little boy held onto his mother's skirts as Selenity curtsied. It was as if her gesture triggered something for he immediately responded with a formal bow._

"_How are you, princess?" the boy asked._

"_Just fine, Sirius," she took his hand and guided him to the dessert table._

_The young royals gazed at the vast amount of pastries. Their tongues glided over their lips as saliva formed in their mouths. It was not long until they were accompanied by Luna. "I have been looking for you, Selenity," a small gesture exchanged between Luna and Sirius before she asked, "Where have you been?"_

"_I have not welcomed all of the guests yet," she hugged her friend and shared a giggle as Luna's beads became intertwined with the lace on Selenity's gown, each trying to untangle their dresses. They worked the fabric delicately, hoping it would not tear._

_Sirius watched in utter fascination, putting a hand over his mouth, trying to repress his laughter as Selenity playfully hit Sirius on the shoulder as Luna concentrated on the gowns._

_Luna sighed, dropping her hands at her side, "I cannot fix it."_

_Sirius burst out laughing, "You will have to walk around for the rest of the party like that," he chuckled, pointed at them, emphasizing their ridiculous predicament._

_Selenity refused to be mocked and left Sirius standing alone brooding by the table._

_The frustrated girls stormed into the crowds, hoping to find one of their mothers. They maneuvered their way around the ballroom, accidentally bumping into a man. They were knocked down, causing their dresses to rip apart. The man turned around, seeing the girls on the floor and offered them a hand, "Please forgive me, dear ladies, 'twas entirely my fault," he lifted the girls to their feet with ease as they brushed off the imaginary dust on their gowns._

_Selenity looked up from her dress and saw the man they had run into. Time seemed to stop. She held her breath as their eyes locked. She curtsied as gracefully as possible, batting her lashes once she straightened. "No, no, no, sir, we were not paying attention."_

_Before another word was spoken, Selene and Celestine emerged from the crowds. "Selenity, where did you go?" the moon goddess lowered herself upon one knee, straightening her daughter's dress and fixing her golden hair._

"_You know you are not supposed to leave my side during introductions, Luna," the goddess of the heavens fiddled with her daughter's bangs then looked at the man hovering over them all, quickly recognizing his identity._

_Selene held out her hand as the man placed a kiss on it, doing much the same for Celestine, "I have not seen either of you since…" his mind searched for the moment in time where he had last met them, "Well, it has been as long as sweet Luna's birth since our last meeting," his low voice resounded in Selenity's ears — no other sound disturbing her. She saw her mother and the man talking, but only his words were clear, "Selene, your daughter is an exact duplicate of you," he took her hand, setting his lips upon its soft skin. The princess blushed as his lips sent an electric sensation through her body._

"_Selenity, darling, this is Destiny."_

_The small princess grinned bowing her head once more. A slight wind ruffled her bangs. The bright crescent captured Destiny's attention. "How lovely," his thumb rubbed against the emblem before he left. _

Her recollection became clearer as her mind brought her back to the present. The queen placed the brush on the vanity as she walked to the side of her bed. "You remember that day, do you not?" she lifted the sheets before removing the sheer robe. The lace nightgown touched the floor, hiding her feet.

Luna stood upon the threshold, gripping the doorknob, "Now that I recall that night, it was the beginning of the heartache," she smiled gently and opened the door, "Good night, Selenity."

"Good night, Luna," returning the gesture as she slipped into bed.

~*~

Several hours passed and Selenity still remained awake. She stared into the darkness as her mind continued to remember Destiny. She hastily sat up as her hand felt for her bedside table. She grabbed a fire stick and scraped it across the table. The candle dimly lit the room, revealing a figure standing before her bed.

"Hello, Selenity."

~*~

Author's Notes: I had so much fun writing the creation story part. I researched some myths and added some creativity and Voila! Chapter Eleven has a lot to go over...hope you enjoyed!

~ Moon Goddess


	11. A Mighty Transformation

Oceanus Procellarum: A Silver Millennium Adventure

By Moon Goddess

Disclaimer: What do you think?

Author's Notes: much will be revealed in this chapter. I promise it's not confusing. As you will notice, it's lengthy…but it needed to be. I'm sure you won't mind once you're done. Enjoy!

~*~

Chapter 11: A Mighty Transformation

Princess Serenity gazed into the mirror. The bright red bandages owned half of the image gazing back at her. She pushed her hair behind her shoulders beginning the task of unwinding these. She carefully cleaned the wound with a warm wet cloth, and applied fresh dressings. The process she found easier each time, striking the right balance between winding the wrappings too tight and allowing herself enough comfort.

She smiled, sighed, then crossed the floor to her closet, and, after a little thought, chose a simple white gown. She slipped it over her head and appraised her reflection in the mirror, smoothing down the rogue tendrils of gold. She checked herself once more and left her chambers.

~*~

Light of step, she yawned and made her way through the maze of corridors to the library. The notebook she left on the table sat there waiting where she'd left it the other night. She picked up the leather-bound notebook, placing it on her lap, and opened to a clean page. She took out a quill and ink from the drawer and set it in front of her. She lightly dipped the quill and finished her entry.

When she had finished, she softly blew on the page before closing it and setting it beside her. She sighed, leaning back against the soft cushion and closed her eyes. The herbs she had placed on her wound did not seem to help with the pain. She suddenly slammed her fist against the couch as she winced from an agonizing spasm. She opened her eyes to find Endymion hovering over her.

"Are you all right?" he held out his hand and gently pulled Serenity to her feet.

She squeezed his hand as a surge of pain shot through her body. He began massaging her back soothingly. With a nod of thanks, she released his hand, got to her feet and headed for the doors. "I am fine. 'Tis just a headache," she turned her head, offering a smile, then left.

~*~

Shadows covered his face, his golden robes confirming his identity. Selenity placed her hand over her heart with the intention of slowing her palpitations, suspecting that both their hearts were pounding furiously at that moment. She exhaled and rose from her bed, and put on her sheer robe over her lace nightdress. She grabbed the fire stick and lit more candles.

The man remained where he stood as the light embraced his face. Selenity set the fire stick beside the last of her candles. Sucking in a breath, she stopped. Exhaling once more, the action releasing her pent up tension, she faced him, "Destiny," she folded her hands in front of her, "it has been so long," she took a few tentative steps towards the golden figure and held out her hand.

He luxuriated in the texture of soft skin as he pressed his lips upon the soft skin upon the back of her hand, his golden eyes meeting her blue ones as he straightened. "Dear queen. It has been far too long."

His hypnotic stare drew her closer — the cold marble kissing her bare feet. She pressed her hand upon his chest, fingering the golden material of his robe. Selenity caressed his cheek, stroking his heavenly skin with her thumb.

Destiny closed his eyes, recalling those cherished moments when they were together like this. Her touch had not changed. It continued to have the same affect as it always had all those years ago. Hungry for the ecstasy they once shared, he kissed her, their lips finding that all too familiar path to bliss. Surprisingly, with half a century having passed since their last meeting, the passion was as fiery as ever.

Destiny's hands began to explore the contours of her body, seeking the sensitive areas he used to know so well. The tingling sensation streamed through her, heightening every touch, the denial of oxygen left them panting as they broke the kiss and tumbled onto the bed.

Their movements frantic in their longing, legs intertwined as they surrendered to the rhythms of intimacy. Soon, Selenity's nightgown cast adrift, and lost within the sheets. Her cascading white locks her only adornment. She rested on her knees as she removed Destiny's attire, his body complete perfection. Selenity slid her hands down his chest, biting her lip. She gazed at his chiseled physique, noticing nothing had changed and this pleased her.

Destiny cupped her angelic face in his large gentle hands, placing tender kisses on her eyelids, nose and cheeks. His hands ventured down her smooth rounded shoulders and gripped her arms as his lips sent tickles over the tender flesh of her neck.

He pushed his former lover down, placing small kisses on her supple skin singing with every touch. Her legs found their way around his waist as they became intoxicated with emotion.

"We must talk," he said, sounding a little reluctant to break the spell, but there was no other option.

Selenity pulled away, "Must we now?" she whined, rolling onto her stomach, leaning on her elbows looking up at him dreamily.

He relented, and slid beside her, tracing the line of her spine — all the while captivated by her azure eyes. How he loved to lose himself there within those crystalline wonders seeping into his soul. He took in her pursed lips, begging for contact, her exquisite breasts, pushing against his chest as she rolled on top of him. She smiled down at him.

He gently lifted her jaw, and their eyes met. "Not at this exact moment, but—"

He had already spoken too much. Her legs tightened around his waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their moment of passion escaladed until the act of lovemaking truly began.

~*~

Saturn and Rhea stood before the portal. "She should have arrived by now," Saturn crossed her arms and tapped her foot upon the stone floor.

"Please be patient, sister," Rhea placed a hand on her shoulder, calming the restlessness within both their minds.

Without warning, the black portrait flared to life, illuminated by a silvery light, blinding the royals of Saturn. Rhea covered her eyes while Saturn stepped forward to welcome their guest. The dark figure stepped out of the frame, taking Saturn's hands.

"My darlings," Rhea blinked and regained focus as the woman extended her arms towards her, "you both have grown so much since I last saw you," the white-cloaked woman said, embracing the girls, looking them over.

"Dear aunt, it is so wonderful to see you," Saturn grinned, hugging her aunt once more.

"Yes," Rhea added, watching her closely, analyzing every move, "why have you decided to pay us a visit?" she guided her aunt to the study while Saturn told her everything that was happening.

"So, Endymion and Serenity are in exile," Thanatos arched an eyebrow as she drank her tea and listened to her niece, "Now, we are going to attack Beryl as soon as possible."

Rhea, topped her aunt's cup and filled her own, sighing with satisfaction as she sipped the hot beverage, "Why are you here again?" she probed.

Thanatos sensed Rhea's suspicion and put her cup on the glass table. "My darlings," she turned towards Saturn, scratching the back of her neck, "The gods have decided to…" she hesitated then took another drink, "…replace me."

Saturn's eyes widened, as she brought her hand to her mouth. Rhea choked on her tea, coughing uncontrollably, "How long have you known?"

"Girls, this really is not such a bad thing," Thanatos smiled, gripping Saturn's shoulder, her lips curving into a knowing smile.

Rhea ceased her coughing fit and spoke, "What do you mean?" she asked, getting to her feet and placing her hands on her hips.

"Rhea, you should sit down," Thanatos suggested, taking another drink of her tea, "I only have so long until I have to return, so I must speak quickly," the girls nodded, "I can only possess my powers for a set time. These abilities were bestowed upon me only until such time when the true goddess capable of possessing them appeared," moving closer to their aunt, the girls listened with careful attention, "And the gods have finally revealed her identity," she smiled, staring at Saturn.

Rhea gazed at her sister in awe. "My little sister…" she shook her head, a smile of amazement and love gracing her lips.

Saturn looked at Thanatos, then back at her sister. "Are you—"

Thanatos nodded as Saturn embraced her. "You will possess all my powers," the newfound goddess smiled as her eyes glistened with unshed tears, tears of joy and surprise, "but you must come with me to the netherworld. It is there where I can transform into both Death and Destruction at once and begin your training."

Saturn nodded and ran into her sister's arms, aware of the consequences attached to her new title and role. "Rhea…"

Rhea, smiling as tears trickled down her cheeks, took her sister's hand and led her into the Gallery Hall. "I knew this day would come, and I am so overjoyed that I was here to wish you goodbye," she wrapped her arms around her baby sister, squeezing her tight. She placed a kiss upon her cheek before waving goodbye to her aunt, who acknowledged her niece with a bow. Saturn too, blinking away her own tears.

"Wish me luck, I will miss you while I am gone. But when I return, I will tell you all about it and show you my Silence Glaive," Saturn promised, hugging her elder sister one last time before stepping through the portal with Thanatos.

"Good luck, my little sister, love you!" she shouted as the swirl of silvery-blue swallowed the two figures.

~*~

Kasei along with Dorian and Thor stood outside the palace gates. Kasei glanced back at the Moon Palace as the thousands of soldiers waited, anxious to begin the battle.

Dorian raised his arms for silence. "My fellow men!" His voice echoed off the nearby mountains, commanding the men's attention, "Earth shall no longer have to live in fear!" the crowd cheered, the sound reverberating throughout the large kingdom, "We shall not fail!" Dorian unsheathed his sword and held it above his head, "Remember, we must find Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion! Now, let's go!"

A golden cloak of force surrounded the infantry, sending them in space and towards Earth.

~*~

Toxic air attacked their lungs. Darkness fractured their vision, and the only light was emanating from the city miles away. Kasei snapped his fingers, creating a small flame. He continued to focus and the flame covered his entire hand. He motioned for the men to follow and started walking towards the kingdom.

Hours passed, and they stood at the bottom of a group of hills. Kasei looked up, but not even with his golden flame could he see the top of the hill. He began walking up the steep hill with the others following close on his heels.

~*~

Serenity ran her hand over the tender blades of grass as she watched the stars twinkle for a time lost in her thoughts. She rolled onto her side, outlining the Lunarian emblem with the tip of her finger. She chanced a look over her shoulder and sat up. The sound of footsteps crushing grass underfoot alerted her senses to a presence. Soon, the scent of roses blew through the air assailing her senses. She lay back and slid her hands beneath her head.

"I thought I'd find you on one of these hills," Endymion stopped, taking in the lovely creature her exquisite body, the golden locks and those glorious eyes adorning the face of a veritable goddess and smiled. The white fabric of the bodice with its red accented motifs caught his eye. He watched her abdomen rising and falling like an undulating sea. He sat down beside her, leaning back on his hands, drinking her in with the sweet air around them.

"Why are you here?" she sighed, releasing her exasperation, intensifying the mood.

He chuckled, catching Serenity off-guard. "Are you still angry with me?" he captured her eyes—not allowing her to look away, her lips trembling, surrendering all attempts at speech to the sanctity of the moment. She sat up then, holding his stare, then on impulse pushed him away. "Why can you not place trust in anyone?" she ventured, as she sighed, bringing her knees to her chest and pouted.

"I did not come here to continue our disagreement," he said in a matter of fact tone, his oceanic eyes gazing into her surprised ones. The intense stare made her mouth run dry, silencing her. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand as she closed her eyes with the pleasure of his touch. As the short gulf between their hungry lips gave way, each felt the passion pulsing through them as they came together.

"Koudanshi…" she whispered before their hidden emotions climaxed and exploded, their lips meeting with a forceful undeniable craving. Endymion lifted her into his lap as she took his face in her gentle hands and deepened the kiss, his thirsty kisses breaking his internal drought. He pressed his lips against her collarbone as she wiggled against him with the ticklish sensation.

Once more, kissing him fiercely, she pushed him to the ground, their passions rising, her hands searching for the ties on his shirt. She cursed under her breath for the stars did not shine bright enough to aid her in her task.

Endymion began to sit up, but Serenity, giggling now, shoved him back down. He started to protest, half-heartedly, but she covered his mouth and silenced him with those sumptuous lips. Sated, for the moment anyway, she pulled back a little and cocked her head.

"Shhhh," she pressed her finger against her lips. At first, he thought she was engaging in love play, but Endymion watched her expression change and saw the alarm in her eyes.

Serenity rolled away, and crouched low, listening intently. She heard Endymion unsheathe his sword as the footfalls increased in volume.

Serenity, holding her crystal, gathered all her energy. Endymion sat on his haunches, prepared to strike out at any oncoming enemy. They stole a glance at one another before advancing on the intruders.

Endymion raised his blade and rushed at the approaching shadows. Then a series of fireballs struck him down, the impact throwing him back almost to the other side of the hilltop. Serenity watched in horror as the fire scorched his body. She bolted to his side, taking out the crystal, placing her hand upon his burns as the crystal's energy coursed through her and healed his injuries.

Then, another chain of fire blasts soared through the air. Before they could reach them, Serenity stretched out her hands and the fire stopped abruptly a short distance away. The spheres thinned and soon disappeared.

Before the assailant had time to launch another attack, Serenity yelled, "Wait!" the crystal hovered and illuminated a small area of the hillside, "Do you serve the Dark Kingdom?"

Kasei motioned for the archers to hold their fire as he stepped forward, a corona of flames around his hands, small bursts of fire danced into the night, the sight blending in with the fireflies in the background. He stepped closer to the woman, ready to unleash a counterattack.

"No, we are not," he slowly moved towards her, asking, "Are you with the Dark Kingdom?"

Serenity felt offended by the question and answered with a harsh, "No!"

The mysterious foot soldiers were soon in striking distance. Extinguishing the fire, Kasei offered the hand of friendship, "I am Kasei, Prince of Mars," he said, gripping the woman's hand, firmly shaking it.

She stopped. Kasei? It had be nearly a year since she last saw him. Her mind took her back to the last time they were together, but she quickly pushed the memory aside. "I-I-" she stammered — not sure what her response should be.

Endymion looked on, was it really him? He approached him, extending his hand, "I am Koudanshi."

Serenity then spoke, "I-I'm Seion," she managed, still in a state of disbelief as she watched the armed men standing behind Kasei in the distance.

"Your names are of the galactic tongue, do you serve a particular royal family?"

Serenity answered, "Something like that," she smiled, catching his eye. They held the same sense of familiarity they had always enjoyed. Her mind rushed by thoughts of possibly being with him again. However, this time the notion did not seem so appealing as it once was.

"What is your purpose here?" Endymion inquired rhetorically, razing an eyebrow, whilst looking to the nearby hills, set upon by the swarming army.

Then two faces they recognized instantly appeared, the men accompanying Kasei they knew all too well. Endymion and Serenity stood there speechless.

"I am Dorian, Prince of Pluto."

"And I am Thor, Prince of Jupiter."

They went through proper introductions before he went on, "Our first task is to locate Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity."

Their eyes widened at the mention of their names. Serenity lowered her eyes while Endymion swayed nervously from side to side.

Serenity was on the edge of revealing her identity, but her instincts told her it was not the right time.

Kasei's voice ended her trance state, "Thor, when are the others arriving?"

"Any moment…"

As if on cue, flashes of red, blue, green, orange, turquoise, yellow, purple, and crimson shot through the sky and appeared behind the three royals. There they all stood Mercury, Hermes, Venus, Eris, Mars, Jupiter, Rhea, Uranus, Neptune, Kaiousei, and Pluto. Serenity felt faint at the sight of all her friends. Her knees shook, and she grasped Endymion's arm.

Endymion's mouth gaped as he looked at each of them. It seemed so long since their last meeting, and it was. He regained his composure, but another sudden golden flash caught his eye.

A figure began to take shape in the golden rays of light, assuming the form of a woman. Brown curls were the first thing he noticed about her. His eyes widened as the silhouette became solid. It was Tierra. Silent tears fell down Endymion's cheeks. He hid them in the shadows and brushed them away. His face regained its normal color, and he eradicated any thoughts that she was dead.

Serenity felt compelled to embrace each one of them, but she denied herself the pleasure. She stood silently, listening to the others' plan.

"Good, we are all here. It will take all the power of the galaxy to claim victory without too many casualties," Kasei introduced Seion and Koudanshi. Smiles and nods came their way and soon the final stage of the plan was revealed.

"We shall form a perimeter around the palace. We must find the four generals and weaken them at all costs. Beryl will not show herself until the very end. Archers will wait on the rooftops awaiting our command to fire," Dorian motioned towards the archers, and Mars nodded, fingering her bow.

"My team will search for Serenity and Endymion. During the attack, we will question and ask if anyone knows of their presence," Kasei gestured towards Venus and Tierra..

"Finally, when we have successfully infiltrated the palace, we shall send Beryl back to her dimension," the royals cheered sending a wave of jubilation that continued through the ranks of their armies.

Endymion tapped Kasei's shoulder, almost surprised that he was real, "We can help."

Kasei turned around, shocked to find they were still there, "Well—"

Before he could answer, Mars interrupted, "All right, show us the way."

Kasei was confused by her reliance on these people they didn't know a thing about, but soon they were following the two strangers.

~*~

Kunzite knelt upon one knee as he performed the Shitennou salute. "My queen, there has been unauthorized teleportations onto the planet."

Nephrite bowed low, "We have sent men to discover the invaders, and a report should be received any moment."

The two generals stood erect as they waited for Beryl's response.

She crossed her legs, bringing both general's eyes to the high slit. "You two along with Jadeite and Zoicite must lead our armies. I sense a battle beginning," her poise seemed subdued and the generals chose this moment to take their leave.

~*~

Beryl sat alone. She clenched her fists as her breath quickened. She screamed in fury as she fired her anger at a statue of an ancient prince, blasting it to pieces.

"I will not let these pathetic children win!"

~*~

The marble gates seemed huge compared to their usual appearance. Serenity, having neutralized the guard, slowly lowered him to the ground, positioning him into a convincing pose. She looked behind her, reassuring herself that Kasei was still there. She smiled inwardly as she leapt over the gate with ease. She gestured for Kasei to wait for her cue, and jumped down.

The sounds of a brief struggle came from behind the gates, this tempting Endymion to join her. Kasei prevented him from doing so and told him to wait.

The gates slowly opened revealing five guards lying on the ground. Serenity clapped the dirt off her hands as she jerked her head towards the interior of the palace grounds. The others followed as Serenity guided them as they moved closer to the palace walls.

The air was abnormally fresh, and the scent of pine floated upon the wind. Something was wrong. Serenity stopped, causing the others to follow suit. She took a slow deep breath and held it, closing her eyes as she tightened her grip on the crystal. The rays of energy soaked into her palms and fused with her mind, bringing with them vivid images. A wave of force left her body, damaging the nearby houses. Bodies fell into view from behind each house.

"I guess we do not need to worry about guards for a stretch," Endymion chuckled, picking up Serenity and carrying her.

Kasei stood stock-still, overwhelmed by this woman's power.

"Kasei, what is wrong," Dorian asked as he gently nudged him forward.

He shook his head, gaining speed in order to reach the front lines. They cautiously crept through the empty marketplace. The wide, open area was a perfect ingredient for exposure, and Serenity refused to add this to create disaster.

Endymion stared at the house illumined by candlelight. The familiar blue window frames brought him to a sudden stop. "We must stop at that house," he whispered, clutching Serenity's arm.

She looked at Endymion questioningly, before taking a closer look at the house. "No, we must keep going," she took another step, but Endymion restrained her.

"No, it is imperative we go to that house," he scanned both directions before sprinting towards the house.

"Koudanshi!" she reached for him, but he was already on the doorstep. She exhaled and signaled for the others to wait. She hastily ran for the door — the moonlight the only light exposing her.

Endymion smiled at her, grateful for her cooperation and knocked on the door. Nasakebukai opened it and quickly invited them inside, ushering them to take a seat and offered to make some tea. "No, thank you, we do not have much time," Endymion and Serenity sat on the couch while Nasakebukai nodded and sat opposite on the rocking chair.

"How may I help you, this time?" she grinned, setting her hands in her lap.

"We only came to warn you. Armies from all over the galaxy are here to defeat Queen Beryl, and we do not wish to harm the Gaeans in the process." Endymion walked to the window, peeking through the glass, "You must escape into the wilderness and not get caught in the crossfire," he searched the garden for any guards then walked past her into the hall.

"I must warn others!" she got out of her chair and searched for a grocery bag.

Endymion quietly opened a bedroom door and found six sleeping children. "You must get your family away from here first," he frowned at the possible horror that one of the enemy soldiers might be waiting behind the gates outside.

Nasakebukai scavenged through the cupboards, throwing food into a sack. She took blankets sitting on the couch tossing them over her shoulder.

Serenity entered the children's room, kneeling beside a bed. She softly jostled the little girl, watching her eyes gradually open. She moved to the next bed and did the same. Soon, six exhausted children stood sleepy-eyed before her.

Nasakebukai stood in the doorway, "My dear brothers and sisters, may the gods give you strength, we must leave," she returned to the kitchen, adding more essentials to the bag. Serenity guided the sleepy kids to the door as Endymion assisted Nasakebukai.

A knock at the door silenced the members of the household. Serenity quieted a crying child before looking out the window. She exhaled and opened the door, "What is it, Kasei?"

"We must go, the archers informed us that a large group of soldiers are heading this way," the new information urged all to hasten their efforts. Serenity picked up the smallest child, placing her on her hip and taking another boy's hand.

Endymion held one of the bags and a child, as he and Serenity rushed from the house and joined the army of liberators. Nasakebukai blew out all the candles, closing the door behind her. The two oldest ran ahead and joined their siblings while the redhead carried her bag and Tereya. Adrenaline pumped through Nasakebukai like a drug, giving her the much-needed strength to stay alert.

Kasei stared at the six children and the woman, "Who are they?"

Serenity gently set the child down, wiping her flowing tears away and spoke, "Never mind that, Nasakebukai, you must go!"

Endymion handed the bag to the oldest boy and patted his shoulder. He passed the child to a soldier, "You will guide this family to safety then come back immediately," the soldier nodded and complied.

The soldier got down on one knee and calmly instructed the children to follow him. They looked at Nasakebukai who nodded her ascent, "Do as he says," she turned towards Endymion and Serenity, "Thank you, both," she followed the soldier towards the city gates and disappeared.

~*~

Serenity sat on the branch, gazing through the thick leaves. Endymion climbed up the trunk of the tall willow tree, finding a limb not far from Serenity. "They successfully created a perimeter," he carefully surveyed the foliage for enemy troops.

"Good, now we must decide the proper time to attack," she crawled back to the trunk and leaned against it.

Suddenly, the palace doors burst open, soldiers pouring out into the courtyard below. Kasei climbed higher until he reached the top. He raised his hand, waiting for the palace doors to shut. Thousands of soldiers marched along the central causeway and moved into the nearby streets as more continued to leave the palace. Finally, the doors shut behind the 9000 strong force.

Kasei snapped his fingers, creating a small flame, and lifting his open palm towards the night sky as steam rose toward the heavens, and giving a signal, "NOW!" he screamed as a pillar of fire shot from his hand in a stream of reddish-gold.

A wave of burning arrows soared through the air. Shields blocked some of the fiery projectiles while others killed on impact. The army remained in formation, stepping over the fallen and pushing their burning comrades out of their path. A sheet of regular arrows then coated the sky. Jupiter stood with the archers as she prayed to the gods, feet apart, looking both fierce and beautiful. She clapped her hands, creating bolts of lightning every time. She threw this collected energy towards the arrows. The lightning conjoined with each one. The dark sky brightened with the dazzling electric arrows.

Enemy soldiers raised their shields in time, but more amongst their ranks perished. The violent shock traveled from their electrified shields and into their bodies.

Another pillar of fire emerged from Kasei's palm. "Get inside the palace while we search for Serenity and Endymion," he descended branch by branch, finally reaching the ground.

Serenity paused. She could probably help, but they would be looking for her. She looked to Endymion who seemed to be lost in thought. "I do not think this is my battle to fight," she lied. Serenity sat beside Endymion, "I shall take my leave."

That voice; it was so familiar, but it did not belong to Seion. He stared into her blue eyes, searching deep within. It was on the tip of his tongue, but Serenity interrupted his thoughts. She tenderly pressed her lips against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Koudanshi, leave the battle if you must," she told him, resting her head upon his shoulder, "I would rather die before seeing you hurt."

"I shall be careful," he assured her, and placed a light kiss upon her forehead. He watched as she moved swiftly down the length of the tree and then jumped to the ground before disappearing from view.

~*~

The caves immediately brought her a sense of hope as she entered. Soon there would be change. No longer would the earth find itself ruled by evil. Serenity could then return to the moon to be married. Then it hit her like a celestial storm. Once peace was restored, Endymion and Serenity were to be wed.

Her legs had all of a sudden lost their strength. She dropped to the ground. It was all too much: duty, war, love, hate. It would not be long before one of them dominated her life. But, in order to live a pleasurable existence, there must be balance in all things.

She slammed her fists against the rocky ground. "I don't want to do this anymore!" she covered her face with her trembling hands as she began to weep — her cries echoing throughout the interior of the caves.

She hadn't heard King Aarde's approach. She was startled when he began to rub her back as she sobbed uncontrollably. Serenity sat up, wiping away her tears. "King Aarde…" she covered her mouth. She was still dressed as Seion.

"My dear, I have known for some time now," he said, offering a kind smile as he lifted her to her feet and helped her into the palace, "Do not worry, I shall not tell Endymion of your recent adventures."

~*~

Endymion's heart quickened its pace as he watched soldiers from both sides collapse to the ground — joining the thousands of fallen warriors before them. The city reeked of blood and fire. He found himself standing beside Mars.

She continued to fire her arrows, hitting every mark true. "Koudanshi, why aren't you down there helping Dorian and the others?" she turned to face him, her concern for Dorian clearly visible on her face.

Endymion smiled — happy for his two friends' love. "I must find Kasei. I can help him find the princess."

Mars leaned over the rooftop. "He is near the gates," she took fresh aim and fired more arrows as Endymion jumped to the adjacent house.

~*~

Kasei carried a child in his arms as he reached the gates. He placed the little girl down as the mother caught up, taking the child's hand and waited for the gates to open, "Leave the city and do not come back until order has been restored," the mother nodded, bowing to the prince of Mars. He pointed to one of the soldiers, "He will guide you to the others, may the gods watch over you and your child," the Martian soldier led them safely into the wilderness.

Kasei motioned for the gates to remain open. He looked over at Venus, "We must search for Serenity outside the city," she nodded.

"And my brother," Tierra added.

Kasei walked beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Of course."

~*~

Endymion leapt from the rooftop, landing before Venus. She stepped back, frightened by his sudden appearance, and then cleared her throat. "Koudanshi, why are you here?"

Endymion ignored the question, "Kasei, I can help you find the princess."

Kasei turned towards him with hope in his eyes, "Let's go!"

Endymion dashed into the forest, leading the way, avoiding low-lying branches and fallen trunks, with Kasei easily keeping pace beside him.

~*~

Pluto's sword slid from the lifeless body as she sliced the neck of the nearest advancing adversary. She continued the fight around the palace, leaping into the air and launching a fatal kick to the head killing another Dark Kingdom soldier. She then rushed another, colliding with him and plunged her blade into his chest. She crouched low for a moment, catching her breath, then stood up and noticed a small gash on her thigh that was bleeding a little and sighed. She ripped a small piece of material from her uniform and tied it around her leg. The wind carried the awful stench of war. Pluto's dark hair blew with the wind, cooling off the back of her neck.

Pluto raced towards her brother, stopping only to defend herself. She reached his side and lunged, thrusting her sword into a surprise attacker. Dorian thanked her and continued fighting.

"Dorian, the south side has secured their position. We are ready to invade the palace," she crouched low, kicking a guard's feet from under him. Dorian thrust his sword into the man's chest, piercing his heart.

"Good, but, as you can see, the east front still has some work to do."

~*~

Kasei stopped to catch his breath at the top of the hill, panting fiercely from his exertions. Endymion turned around, noticing the others had stopped to rest. "It is not much further."

Tierra approached him. "My brother will be there too, right?" It had been nearly a year since she last saw him.

Endymion stared into his sister's eyes, still in shock that she was actually alive. He rested his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently, "Yes, he will."

The others finally caught their breaths, and after a moment, Endymion bolted down the hill.

~*~

Serenity sat on the edge of her bed, playing with her fingers, lost in her thoughts. It had been four hours since she had left, she half-expected Koudanshi to stand in her doorway any minute. She glanced at the marble entrance, imagining the masked man opening it.

She rose from the bed and walked to the door. She reached for the knob, but it opened on its own. There he was.

"Kasei?" she realized her tone, "Kasei!" she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off her feet.

He set his lips upon hers, rekindling the sentiment, they once shared. She gazed into his dark orbs, sensing the love he still held for her.

Her attention moved to Tierra and Venus who stood behind Kasei. She embraced her friends, giving each a tight hug. Pent-up tears finally graced her cheeks. She sobbed in silence. The future remained an enigma, and it frightened her. The appearance of her friends only heightened the fear.

Kasei cupped her face in his hands, wiping her tears away, "Sere, where is Endymion?"

Her spasmodic breathing left her silent, but a voice called out, "I am right here," Endymion covered the short distance between them in seconds.

His eyes first met with those of his sister's, she seemed so different though it had only been a year since their last meeting . Her face still held its beauty but gained maturity. He stood before her smiling, taking a long curl in his fingers. "Tierra…" tears formed in both their eyes as they embraced, holding one another; each thinking that if they let go, the dream would end. They slowly stepped back and smiled as they gazed upon the Gaean emblem on their clothing.

Endymion then turned to Venus, kissing her cheek and hugging her. "It has been so long, Endymion," she smiled.

"Yes indeed it has been much too long, my friends."

He extended his hand towards Kasei. The Martian prince hesitated for only a moment then firmly grasped it, "Endymion, I am happy to see that you took good care of Serenity."

Endymion looked at Serenity, catching her soft gaze. "Yes, we enjoyed each other's company," it was only a partial lie, because he secretly did care for her…deeply.

Silence swept over the royals before a shriek of joy left Tierra's lips, "Father!" she leapt into her father's arms, crying once more.

Endymion watched his father and sister's reunion, and a sense of hope struck him that they might yet prevail, "We must leave," Kasei walked down the hallway with Endymion leading the way.

The bleak atmosphere outside stung Serenity's eyes and skin, the wind forcing her back, but she grabbed Endymion's hand.

"Serenity, you must leave without haste and go to the moon, we must stay here and fight," Kasei held her petite shoulders as he spoke, then turned to Endymion, "You can leave if you would like, but we can use all the help we can get."

Endymion nodded, then turned Serenity around to face him, "Serenity, you have been on Earth long enough; go home now… please," he told her, his heart pounding in his chest. A connection had manifested between them, but it was something he found inexplicable, "I know that you could stay and fight, but I do not want to see you get hurt…"

"Endy—"

"No! I would rather die before seeing you hurt."

The strange feeling of familiarity left her silent. The Lunarian crest now looking all the more inviting. The waves in the grass only added to its majesty. Serenity stared at Endymion, keeping contact with his midnight eyes. Her gaze moved to Kasei. The warm emotion swept over her like it always had, confusing her even more.

Without warning, the Celestial Hill rumbled as the grass burst into a white splendor. She stared at her feet. Shooting into the air, the insignia kissed the night sky. A shield of luminous dust surrounded the princess as she levitated into the air.

She extended her hand beyond the barrier. "Endymion!" he quickly reached for her hand, but she was too far out of his reach as she hovered above him, "Leave the battle if you must," she slowly brought her hands to her chest as the rays enveloped her.

~*~

Queen Selenity paced back and forth — her heels clicking on the crystal tiles. Destiny watched the stress consume her. He approached her, taking her hands in his. "Selenity, I sense that she is unharmed. You must not worry," his incredible knowledge did not have any affect on the queen. She focused on the floor, daring not to glance into his mesmerizing eyes.

"Destiny—" she stopped mid-sentence.

The sound of clicking heels resonated throughout the room, but Selenity remained motionless. She looked to the entrance, and accused her eyes of the most treacherous and cruel deception.

Serenity stood within the marble doorway. "Mama?"

Selenity covered her mouth with surprise and joy as tears clouded her vision. "S-Serenity?"

The princess sped across the floor to her mother with open arms. The simple embrace overwhelmed them both. They wept in each other's arms as they swayed side to side.

"Oh mother, how I have missed you," she cried, smiling as tears streamed down her face.

"I have missed you too, darling," she said, stroking her daughter's long tresses.

~*~

Jadeite approached the throne room, wiping his bloody sword clean. He threw the sanguinary cloth to the guard before entering. "My queen, the south side of the palace has been breached," he rose from his low bow and sheathed his sword.

"What do you plan to do about that, Jadeite," she re-crossed her legs as she twisted a tendril of her soft vermilion locks in her slender fingers. The general paused for only a moment, but Beryl continued, "Actually, let the others focus on that. I have a special assignment for you," he nodded, anxious to hear the plan, "Their advantage is the amount of power each of the little royals possess. Eliminate as many of them as possible. Then, we can easily defeat their puny soldiers," she purred. She slid to the edge of the seat —the long revealing slit of her dress leaving little to the imagination, "Do…" her red eyes pierced into him, sending erotic sensations through his body, "do you think you can do that for me?" she leaned forward, pushing Jadeite closer to his limits of self control.

He gulped, "Yes…" then licked his lips, "I can most certainly do that."

~*~

Serenity stood before her mother as she sat on the throne. "Mother, I must go back to Earth. I am the only one who possesses the power to banish Queen Beryl," she clutched her pendent.

"Darling, you finally return to me and you wish to leave?" she shook her head, not giving her request another thought.

"I have no choice. I will be back once Earth has been reclaimed," she stormed out of the room and headed for the Moon Gallery.

Destiny stepped out from behind the throne, grabbing Selenity's hand. "You must not worry. The gods are smiling upon her."

~*~

Dorian stepped over corpse after corpse as he signaled for the archers to stand down. Mars jumped from the rooftop and landed elegantly in front of Dorian. "The northern sector is the only one we must wait for," the Martian princess smiled before kissing her lover.

"Dorian, we have more company!" Pluto watched hundreds of soldiers approach them, led by Jadeite.

Mars began to shoot arrows as Dorian and Pluto attacked with their blades.

Pluto plunged her sword into one soldier while striking another. One fell to his knees as the other disintegrated into dust.

Mars reached in her quiver, but there weren't any arrows. She threw her bow to the ground as she defended herself using her Martian magical skills.

"We need more help!" fire emitted from her palms, forming into a dragon. It flew through the enemy's army, incinerating many of them.

Pluto fell to one knee as she held her arm. A soldier raised his sword, about to strike as a grey mist surrounded his body. The man aged until the flesh fell from his bones, leaving only a skeleton.

The three royals pursued their attack, but it quickly turned into a defense strategy. The number of accompanying warriors diminished tremendously, and soon it was six against fifty.

Jadeite pulled his sword free from a dead soldier, commanding the others to wait. "You will not succeed, my pathetic opponents. You shall die in your meager attempt to save this planet," he raised his hand and charged towards the remaining few that stood against the darkness.

Jadeite held his dark crystal, controlling and directing the energy towards the last three soldiers. The magnitude of the blast destroyed their bodies on impact, leaving Dorian, Pluto, and Mars alone.

Dorian readied himself for the attack, taking a defensive stance. Pluto lifted herself into the sky as shadows encased her body. Fire swirled around Mars' entire figure — her hair transforming into flames.

"Dorian…" she said, continuing to keep her staring eyes focused on their common enemy as she spoke, "know that I love you," steam rose from the evaporating tears on her cheeks as the fire grew in intensity.

He inwardly smiled before thrusting his sword into the foot soldier before him, the man collapsed. Shortly thereafter, fifteen others followed suit.

Sparks shot from Mars' fingertips, and pillars of flame destroyed a group of thirty more. She placed her hands on individual enemy fighters as their forms burned from the inside out.

Pluto dove from the sky with a wave of shadows following her. Each one wrapped itself around a guard, suffocating them, fifty men had become nine — including Jadeite. "Still do not think we will win, Jadeite," Dorian mocked.

"You underestimate the power of the Dark Kingdom," his dark crystal hovered above his hands. It throbbed several times as a blanket of dark mist covered the fallen men. The energy returned to the crystal, "You will suffer greatly," he cackled as the corpses rose to their feet.

Pluto and Dorian exchanged glances as confusion flooded their minds. "How—" Pluto stared at the animated dead soldiers.

"I don't know…" Dorian looked at the fifty revived warriors and stepped back, "Only the gods hold the power to give life to the dead…" the action enthralled both Pluto and Dorian.

"Well, if we killed them once, we can certainly do it again," she screamed as the flames intensified and soon she was a being completely made up of fire.

~*~

Serenity stood on the Lunarian symbol. Her eyes shifted to the burning city. Smoke lifted above it, cloaking the city with a cloud of ash. Serenity held her pendent as light encircled her body. She soon disappeared, reappearing within the chaotic citadel.

She forced her way through the massive crowds as the people of Earth were evacuated. Soon, she was in the middle of a battle. Lightning thundered down around her as the earth rumbled with earthquakes. Serenity ran to Uranus' side as she cracked open the earth's crust. Surprised soldiers fell deep into the earth's deep fiery chasm as the aperture closed.

"What is it, princess?" she clasped her hands together then stomped the ground. Yellow energy traveled from her hands through her body to her feet and into the ground. The surge shook the enemy troops, causing them to fall, then Neptune sent a wave to crush them into oblivion.

"Where is Endymion? I need his help."

Uranus waited for Neptune's attack before adding her own powers. "He is with Kasei on the Western side. Go quickly," she gripped her jeweled sword tight before rushing into battle.

The princess of the moon found the nearest alley, making her way west.

~*~

Endymion and Kasei stood in the middle of the group of men. Endymion used his sword to draw a diagram of the palace's layout. "As you've probably seen, the throne room is the highest room. It has no walls, but I am sure Beryl produced a force field…"

"Endymion!"

Each man's head turned towards the voice as the princess made her way to the center of the circle.

"Serenity! What are you doing here? You should be on the moon!" he rose to his feet, sheathing his sword.

"I had to come back. I am the only one who can banish Beryl," she took his hands in hers, "It is the only way to reclaim Earth."

Kasei unsheathed his sword and set his hand on her shoulder, "We must go. We will defend you while you handle Beryl," he smiled and expressed his love with a small peck before smashing the palace gates with his sword.

~*~

Queen Beryl rotated her hands around the crystal orb in a smooth practiced action. Kunzite stood on her right side while Nephrite and Zoicite stood on the left. "Kill the moon princess first."

The three generals nodded as the black marble doors slowly opened.

Kasei was the first to enter, holding his shield in front of him. "Beryl, this is the end of your corruption!"

Endymion followed closely behind him with the assemblage of soldiers close on his heel.

"Do not make me laugh, Martian prince, I know your plan, and she won't even make it past my generals," she cackled as Nephrite bound towards him as Zoicite attacked Endymion. Kunzite remained at the queen's side as he sought out the princess.

She stepped from behind the soldiers as the crystal rose from its cradle. It hovered between her hands as she approached the throne.

Zoicite forced Endymion to the floor, putting his foot on the prince's chest, "You lose," he laughed as he kicked Endymion's sword from his hands.

Endymion panted, turning his eyes towards Serenity before looking back at Zoicite. "I don't think so," he clutched Zoicite's ankle, twisting it fiercely. The general fell on his side, bringing his leg to his chest, screaming in agony. Endymion ran towards his sword, picking it up, and advanced upon the throne.

A silver outline materialized in front of Endymion, halting his stride. A fist knocked him to the ground. He touched his lip, finding the sight of bright-red blood on his fingers almost unbelievable. He jumped to his feet, assuming his warrior stance.

They circled one another, changing directions, assessing one another's skills and trying to determine any weakness. Kunzite opened his fist as his laser sword slid from his palm. He gripped the gem-encrusted handle, collecting more energy before striking.

Serenity stood only a couple of feet from the dark queen. The crystal dimly glowed as she made eye contact with Beryl.

"Do you think that puny crystal can hold more power than my own?" Beryl rose to her feet, summoning her staff. The black crystal floated above the power staff then attached itself. The queen pointed her scepter towards Serenity, "My dear, I am the only one who will be claming victory this day," she yelled as a surge of black energy left the staff and swept towards Serenity like a raging storm.

The blast ricocheted, hitting a nearby pillar, the dust dissipated, revealing Serenity unharmed. Beryl stood dumbfounded, her scepter still pointing towards the moon princess.

The brilliance of the crystal began to heighten as Serenity lifted it above her head. She gazed at the pulsating crystal then back at Beryl.

The dark queen readied another attack, gathering energy within her body. The black orb crackled with lightning as a dark mist swirled around it.

Serenity slowly closed her eyes, focusing completely on the task. But her mind took her to the aftermath of the fight. She knew the crystal would drain the majority if not all of her life force. Her hands trembled, hindering the crystal's intensity. She felt power return to her body, and she mentally shook her head.

She exhaled and called upon her mother, "Give me strength…" she whispered inaudibly.

Seconds later a new wave of energy consumed her body. She smiled, thanking her mother, then transferred her thoughts to the battle.

Her eyes shot open. Her pupils were no longer the ocean-blue but a bright gold. The marble beneath her feet cracked, and she slowly floated into the air. "Beryl, you will hold no power here," the figure sparkled with golden energy as it hovered above the marble floor.

Beryl growled at the threat, releasing her fresh ball of dark energy. Lightning pierced through the shield and into Serenity's body, but she did not falter. The black mist encircled the princess, but had no effect. She waved her hand, and it immediately disappeared.

Beryl screamed in fury and unsheathed her sword. She charged at the princess, her blade above her head. She leapt into the air and lunged at the moon princess. She penetrated the shield, eliminating it, and pushed the weapon into the flesh of her side.

Serenity looked at the sword then at Beryl who twisted the blade within her body. The evil queen cackled as blood escaped from the wound. She gripped the handle, holding it firmly in place. Serenity looked down at the queen, placing a finger on her forehead. "I banish you from this galaxy."

~*~

The three royals began to lose ground, as the advancing enemy did not waver in their relentless assault. "We need to retreat," Dorian bowed his head, ashamed of his words.

Pluto nodded, turning on her heel to run. Dorian sheathed his sword, taking Mars' hand. She looked into his dark orbs, finding disappointment laced with the need to survive in his eyes. "Mars, let's go," he faced the city gates and quickened his pace.

Mars remained motionless, letting his hand slide from her fingers. She looked to the right and saw hundreds of soldiers approaching her. She looked to the left and saw Dorian yelling her name. She smiled then transformed into a being of pure fire.

"Mars!" he unsheathed his sword and ran after her, "Mars! Stop!"

She ran straight for Jadeite — her searing flames preventing the soldiers from attacking the others. She finally reached Jadeite. He stood, tossing his crystal into the air. She gripped him by the throat, squeezing it ferociously. The general managed to laugh within her hold, causing her to squeeze even harder.

"Why are you laughing?" her hand was searing his neck — how could this be amusing?

"Oh, no reason," he held his crystal at an angle then jammed it into her stomach.

Her flames instantly subsided, returning to her normal state, she grimaced, falling to her knees.

Jadeite touched his burns gingerly, wincing under his breath. He lowered himself to one knee and gripped her jaw and spoke, "You're through," he said in an even tone. Forcing her down, he unsheathed his sword.

She stared at the sharp blade — the morning rays reflecting off its smooth metallic surface, death gleamed in that suspended moment.

The dark general lunged, aiming for her heart. But it never touched her. Mars examined the frozen man, unaware of what had happened.

Dorian lifted Mars into his arms and ran as fast as possible to the city gates. He gently set her down, brushing her bangs from her eyes. "Dorian…" her voice was very weak and her hand trembled trying to touch his face. He took her hand and placed it against his cheek.

Pluto tended to the wound. Tearing part of her skirt before taking out the jagged crystal. She quickly wrapped the wound, applying much needed pressure.

Pluto nodded to his brother, signaling it was time to go. He lowered his head, placing his lips on hers. He sat up as tears fell down his face. "When time resumes, get as far away from the city as necessary," he kissed the back of her hand then looked to his sister.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she watched her brother fade away, "Dorian!"

He was gone.

~*~

Serenity dropped to the floor. The crystal lowering itself into its cradle.

Beryl shrieked as her body dissolved. She yelled for her generals but they were suffering the same fate. She fell to her knees then looked up at Serenity, "You will see me again, princess," And with that, she disappeared into the abyss.

Endymion rushed to her side, placing her head in his lap. Kasei grabbed her hand, holding it tight. She managed to smile at them both before passing out.

A purple beam of light shot up from the floor. The two princes glanced at each other then back at the light, finding a woman wearing a purple gown.

"Saturn?" they questioned in unison.

She meekly smiled as her Silence Glaive materialized in her hand. "I am the Goddess of Death and Destruction," she stepped forward, focusing on Serenity, "I am here to restore this planet," she touched the tip of her Glaive to the floor, and purple flashes blinded Kasei and Endymion.

The flash of light then rapidly covered the entire planet, freezing everything.

Once Kasei and Endymion regained their vision, they looked for the woman in purple, but Saturn was long gone. Earth was back.

Beryl's destroyed throne room was now the Gaean-dining hall. The bloody battlefields transformed into the pleasant marketplace. Grass sprouted from the soil as the skies returned to a brilliant blue.

Beryl's reign over Earth was finished.

And a new era of peace was now beginning.

~*~

Author's Notes: When I was writing this, it didn't seem that long. I guess all the ideas just started adding up. I hope you liked it.


End file.
